Three Autobots and Their Charges
by Crashrox92
Summary: Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet have all been dropped with three human girls in there care through different circumstances, now see them grow up with there Autobots through a series of fluff, humor, awkwardness, sadness, tension, all sorts of themes. from Sickness to Cybertron to the question of 'Where do babies come from' i plan to cover all. please R and R, I'm open to suggestions.
1. Sick

**A/N now back to fluffiness, and although i have some idea's of my own I've started off with a suggestion from nightfury97  
**

**now onto the story, i will put in a slight background story of each OC into the dialog but not a long explanation.  
**

**anyway enjoy i hope all those who have a bad day will be cheered up by the power of fluffed fanfics :)  
**

* * *

**Sick**

It had been almost a year since the Autobots had arrived on earth, eleven months to be precise, eleven months since Optimus had adopted Ellen, nine months since Ironhide had taken up Eve as his own charge and six months since Ratchet had taken Rochelle as **his** charge, well he says she isn't.

So now the base had a little group of children running around base and three was enough!

Ellen was a handful alone, but she is naturally a sweet girl if not a little naive and curious, though Optimus wouldn't want her any different but he does wish that she be more careful, she has a humorous side to her one that involves jokes aimed at Optimus or any Autobot for that matter, which can cause some problems for those who lack a sense of humor or don't know Ellen's way of making a joke, like Ironhide for example.

Eve is seven years old has long jet black hair and has a back story of abuse from the world, and because of this she is very wary of everyone other than her close friends, Ironhide and maybe Optimus. Now her language is colorful but it has vastly toned down, she is very feisty and starts on anything mainly any Autobot on base, though only teasingly towards Ironhide and Optimus; she starts on Galloway with every visit he attempts sometimes she has tried to attack him. Will Lennox is her Uncle.

Rochelle is from Scotland and has a strong accent; in fact Eve is her translator for most people, though the more researched Autobots understand her, excluding the twins. Like Eve she is seven years of age, Rochelle was the house next door to Sams, the one whose greenhouse got destroyed by Ratchet, she is somewhat of a know it all and will correct anyone if they have expressed misinformation which can be frustrating for her friends, she has a passion for wanting to study instead of play, she wants to be a doctor like her father and has started to study at an early age, but there was one problem she has a fear of the sight of blood.

Three kids, three Autobots, fluff, humor and chaos can only ensure.

* * *

Ellen woke up in Optimus's berth she had her own bed but nearly always she would sleep with him, this morning was a usual school day but Ellen lay there with a pale look on her face, she would sniff consistently and she would groan every time she attempted to move, she couldn't breathe so her mouth hung there, she felt so hot and would turn the pillow other every few seconds just to get the cold feeling.

The only thing that would move on her face was her eyes as they looked up slightly, a metal finger was then placed on her forehead, her eyes closed slightly to the feeling of how cold it was...soothing.

"D-Dad" she managed to groan as Optimus knelt down to her bedside.

"Try not to speak Ellen." He said, pulling the covers over the parts that were exposed.

"I feel so horrible." She groaned again as she lifted a struggling arm to him a sign she had been giving him ever since she had fallen ill, her eyes were so dull but she was so vulnerable how could he reject such a plea.

So Optimus gently lifted her up as he held her close, "i cannot keep holding you like this Ellen, Ratchet has made it clear for you to stay warm." He said as Ellen took relief in how cold Optimus' Armour was.

"I'm too hot." She moaned as she bathed in the coldness, "hey you can shade us all in the coming summer." She said cheerfully, at least she can still make jokes at his expense.

Rolling his optics he kept to the first comment made, "It'll pass, as long as you stay in bed." He said firmly as he placed her back into bed, though it didn't go without an attempt to cling to him before he could do so.

"Urgh" she moaned as she was placed back in the hot berth, "i hate being ill, it's boring and i can't see my friends and...D-Dad my t-throat hurts" her voice croaked half way through mid-sentence.

"It may be because you are talking little one, four hours have passed since your last intake." He said turning his vision to the medicine bottle that lay at his work desk; Ellen dreaded the sight of the horrible thing.

She stuck a tongue at it followed with a 'bleurgh' sound."Isn't there another way?" she said in a begging voice.

"No sweetspark, its not just your throat that needs tending your senses are all connected." He said with guilt in his voice, having his own Daughter to care for has made him terribly soft towards her, and it followed with the other human children as well. But he still knows his place in commanding the Autobots, but when it comes to having to give Ellen anything that would upset her, defeat was always eminent.

Ellen let out a groan again as she reached an arm out for her medicine in a stubborn fashion, Optimus plucked the little bottle between his fingers as he gave it to her, "are you sure you do not require my assistance?" he asked keeping his hands on standby.

"Yes i can do it." She said rather stubbornly unlidding the child proof bottle with her teeth, much to his displeasure as he hadn't expected her to perform such an action. "Besides your draining our funds, this is the fifth bottle we've had to get out because of your fingers, you can hold up planets with those bad boys." She scolded in a teasing manner; she would always grin widely after she made a joke just in case people didn't get it.

"Though i know you are only speaking out of humor, if it were to be a real compliment I would say that i appreciate how exceptional you think my abilities are." Optimus said.

"Yeah good thing it was only a joke huh?" she said teasingly shooting Optimus' pride down in flames.

Optimus merely ignored that last comment and handed her the spoon, "thank you." She mumbled, she then poured a measured amount of the liquid substance onto the spoon, she winced slightly at the sight of it, it was yellow and thick and with Ellen's imagination it also looked as though it bubbled. But she shut her eyes tight as she put the spoon in her mouth, surprisingly after expecting a nasty after taste she looked content, "that was banana flavored." She announced awed.

"I changed to a more fitting medicine for children." He said placing a finger over his mouth in a 'shh' motion, Ellen slightly giggled as she coughed again, "though Ratchet is only thinking of your well being." He said more seriously.

"So you're saying the more horrible stuff he gives me the more he cares?" Ellen said with disbelief in her expression.

Optimus chuckled lightly, "He is more subtle when it comes to the expression of affection." He said.

"So chocolate equals vegetables and an allowance equals a savings account, are all those his way of affection too?" she said with an odd expression.

"yes." He simply said.

"One minute he's really nice then he turns ugly, i don't understand him at all." She said holding her head, taking in that thought she then announced, "he's like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde!" she exclaimed as she instantly regret it as she wheezed and choked some more.

"Yes, well you need to rest." He said as he nuzzled her, Ellen giggled in response as she returned the gesture.

But that giggle turned into instant panic as Optimus stood up to his full height, "Don't leave me." She said her voice slightly broke as though she were about to cry.

Optimus sighed, she was definitely a master in the art of manipulation, "i will stay but only so i can encourage you to sleep." He said raising an eyebrow at her stating his authority.

"Okay." She said, smiling sadly, definitely manipulation.

"Hmm."Optimus added as he went around the other side of his berth, he sat down and got himself into a casual position. "So, what must i do to get you to sleep?" he said stroking her cheek.

Ellen grinned slightly as she moved her hands under her pillow and pulled out a surprisingly thick book, "story!" she announced then she choked a few times as she held her throat to her huge error.

Optimus then accessed his memory banks "I have that piece of creative writing memorized." He said.

"Yeah but i want to make this look like a nice scene." She said, making a box shape with her fingers and looking through it like a camera.

"You intrigue me youngling." He said shaking his head, she placed the book in his palm, he sighed as this book had been read many times and many times to come he feared, "Star wars the novel." He read, "Do you not think you should be reading age appropriate books? For example the human who impossibly turned into an amphibian?"

"Nope, i like frogs but I'm not really into princesses and stuff." She said slightly frowning.

"Other children seem to find it engaging." He said.

"What other kids like doesn't mean i like it too." She retaliated.

"A fair argument." He said smiling; she was quick to answer when questioned. He opened the book between two digits a human equivalent of this action would be opening a pistachio nut, it was a random page he had opened on and he didn't read from it he merely read from memory, but Ellen requested it and Optimus believed it was for reasons of nostalgia, "where shall i begin?" he asked.

"From the beginning." She snickered.

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away... It is a period of Civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy..." he stopped there as he looked at Ellen, she had her eyes shut.

"Keep going, you read it so well." She said in a bossy tone motioning her hand for him to carry on.

"The awesome yellow planet of Tatooine emerges from a total eclipse, her two moons glowing against the darkness. A tiny silver spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner firing lasers from the back of the ship, races through space." He continued.

Ellen was deep in blankets and she shuffled her way even closer to Optimus as she lent on his side, Optimus continued to read but he placed a hand behind her back as he rubbed it in a comforting gesture, it was always a nice feeling for Ellen, then again she likes hugs and cuddles she was very demanding of it actually and sometimes refusing to let go.

"It is pursued by a giant Imperial Stardestroyer. Hundreds of deadly laser bolts streak from the Imperial Stardestroyer, causing the main solar fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate." Optimus stopped himself as he looked down again, he had only read two paragraphs off the book and already Ellen was in slumber much to his relief, he put the book to one side and carefully slid her back into a sleeping position.

He then slowly raised himself off his berth as he crept towards the door, the doors opened on approach and Optimus was greeted with the sight of Ratchet, Optimus motioned him to back away as the doors closed behind him. "You know i went to my storage to grab that children's medicine for Ellen and i find them all gone and in their place was banana flavored watered down ingredients instead." he hissed.

"I wanted to allow Ellen's healing be as bearable as possible." He said with slight guilt in his voice.

"Healing isn't supposed to be pleasant, understand that I'm trying to get her back to a regular status I'm not doing this for my own pleasure." Ratchet sternly stated.

"I am fully aware of that Ratchet but still if there was any way to ease her suffering i would use every option." He said.

Ratchet sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose, then he wiped his face as he looked at Optimus "I'm glad you think this way again." He said relieved.

"I do not understand." Optimus responded with.

"Never mind, i guess that other **stuff** works just as well to human standards but in future try to consult with me first instead of acting upon your own initiative." Ratchet said.

"Of course Ratchet, it was poor judgement to not seek out your advice first... I was just thinking of her." He said.

Ratchet shook his head in amusement, "don't be so solemn, and don't think that you're the only one who wishes to see her well, we have our own charges too you know." He said, as Optimus look at him intrigued, "that is...to say...Ironhide has been asking of her well being and i have a human that won't stop asking questions, nor will she leave me be." he expanded.

Not wanting to get into a debate with Ratchet the mention of Ironhide reminded him of something, "How is Eve settling in by the way?" he asked, Eve was now a residence at the Autobot base too staying in Ironhides quarters but stuck to her own bed...she's way too macho for that mushy stuff that's what she says anyway.

"She's a little wary still but she's found some common ground with us but is still unable to allow physical contact from us except Ironhide." Ratchet explained as he looked at his hand. It was as though he tried to pick up an angry cat, failed and if his hand were a person he would be dead.

"And by 'us' you mean?" Optimus asked.

"Every other Autobot besides Ironhide." Ratchet confirmed.

"I hoped i would be able to greet her in such a fashion." He said regrettably.

"She's still mentally healing." Ratchet reminded, Eve had just learned how to trust again and the Autobots had to be very careful around her, there was a fine line between trust and fear.

"I have every confidence that Ironhide will speed up that process, and how are you coping with your newly found charge? Rochelle was it? I believe her father is the medic for the nest team." Optimus said hopeful.

"She's not my charge, i just know her father that's the extent of it." Ratchet corrected. "It's not my fault she follows me around like a plague." He added with a moan.

"And yet you allow her." Optimus argued.

"Well...she's...very knowledgeable more interesting to listen to her then to access the internet, not at all detailed." He argued back.

"Learning about humans on hand is more refined i feel." Optimus pointed out.

"Yes well if you'll excuse me i need to check on Ellen." He said moving past him, before Optimus extended an arm out in front of him.

"Must you wake her?" He asked.

"Stop being such a mother hen, you keep smothering her like this, she's going to be clinging to you like a scraplet!" He said slightly raising his voice.

"And that is a problem?" Optimus said, he thought it would be better if she was at his side then off exploring and not in the good way either.

Ratchet gave him a shake of the head as he firmly pushed him to the side, he treaded lightly into the room towards the berth as he heard the snuffled breathing coming from Ellen's mouth, he sat on the berth gently as he reached a hand out to her, "Ellen?" he spoke gently lightly placing a finger on her.

Being so ill she was a light sleeper as she lifted her head up so weakly she moaned slightly as her eyes gazed passed Ratchet, but unsure of who was in the room and as such was slightly wary "Daddy?" she said in an almost whisper, "Daddy!" she then exclaimed panicking as she couldn't identify the intruder.

"It's alright it's just me." Ratchet said as Ellen finally made out who was in the room.

"Ratchet? Where's Dad?" she said slightly scared.

"He's busy but don't worry he'll be back soon." He sighed.

"Oh, how come you woke me?" she said slightly annoyed.

"I wanted to check on you how you're progressing, are you still feeling achy joints? Fever?" he asked.

"y-yeah." She uttered.

"I'll ask because i know you're touchy about it but may i scan you?" he asked.

"I'm not touchy...but okay." She said switching from a complaining tone to a cheery one in an instance.

Ratchet rolled his optics as he scanned her, a red wall of light ejected from his arm as it glanced over Ellen's form, it then disappeared as he checked the results "hmm, your temperatures very high, your fever should break soon allowing you to fully heal." He said.

"Am i going to be like this for years?" she asked.

Ratchet chuckled under his breath, though not loud enough for her to hear, "you'll feel much better in the morning, not completely well but you'll feel the improvement."

"I thought you didn't know anything about human medicine?" she asked.

"Yes well i asked chief medical officer McKenzie, no point in learning human medicine when there is a one whose expertise are already on hand." He said rather smugly.

"I guess so." She said as she snuggled back into the covers. "Night Ratch...er i mean morning Ratch?" she then collapsed in exhaustion onto her pillow.

Ratchet sat there for a while until he was certain she was sleeping, then he gently tucked in all the sides that were allowing the cold to get in around her, then he finally stood up as he headed towards the doors, upon exit Optimus hadn't moved from his spot, "Get back to your post!" Ratchet exclaimed in his face.

* * *

**A/N well we'll see how this fic goes, I'm also open to scenario's :)**


	2. Check up

**A/N an Eve chapter now, i've given them each there own chapter just so you know what kind of personalities they have :)  
**

* * *

**Check up**

It was an early morning, all was quiet on base, there had been no decepticon activity for a week now and all was well, a human medic had just left the autobot factor of base after making a delivery to Ratchet, he jumped slightly as a high shrieking sound came from inside alarming many soldiers and the wildlife.

"Noooooo!" came the shriek of Eve as she clinged to a sturdy object. "I'm not letting Ratchet check me! He can get slagged!" Ironhide had managed to down grade her human swearing but she just found an alternative and used their swearwords instead.

Ironhide had a hand around her as he tried to gently pull her off but she was stuck harder than a tick on a dog, and he didn't want to pull her too hard in case he induced serious harm, like say loss of limbs?

"He will just scan you at most, and the physical will only include some quick checks." He said attempting reassurance.

"Ohhhhhh no. i knows how his kind works, he will try to distract me and then bam! He shoves a needle in my arm." She said throwing a fist on her arm.

"It's only a small needle." He said not even trying to object to her accusations.

"I'm not going!" she screamed.

"You need to go, humans need their regular shots" He said as though Eve were a dog. "You were never given yours due to the lack of responsibility or morality of your Father, I'm not taking that risk for you to fall victim to illness, seeing how Ellen has now fallen ill...you humans are so disease ridden." Ironhide said in a gentle hiss.

"I can take it; I'll just fight against it." She said.

"You're too young, even if you could fight against it, the illness may have after effects such as respiration problems and a weakened immune system." He said.

"Stop talking Ratchet language!" She said throwing her arms down.

"Eve, don't make me beg." Ironhide said wearily, Eve was tiring when she was like this.

"Now that would be interesting to see." She said as she turned and let go of the sturdy object.

Ironhide grinned as his optics brightened his weariness had turned to mischievous, he took this opportunity to take a swipe at her, though she wasn't stupid Eve knew how to survive and the art of deception was at the top of what to look out for, she took a dive in the opposite direction of Ironhides hand. "Nice try hide." She said casually leaning up against a wall but now she had nothing to cling to.

"Yes it was, seeing how you've left yourself open to attack." He said as he backed her into a corner, then he got on his knees as he put both his hands to either side of eve as she attempted to escape.

Leaving her baffled, "yes seeing me beg would be interesting wouldn't it?" he said devilishly.

"It is, seeing how you look like your begging now." She said mockingly.

Ironhide looked at his position, she was right and he felt like he was glitched in the head. He grabbed Eve in a no nonsense fashion and heaved himself up to avoid any more comments against his pride, "i must be malfunctioning for me to put up with all this, where is the advantage to this?" he moaned wiping his face.

"Get off me you Scrapheap glitchheaded slagger!" Eve screamed whacking his hand and trying to pull herself out of his grasp.

"I could categorize this as endurance training." He said walking out of his quarters, the constant wailing's of Eve got the attention of others as eyes of humans watched the distressed child. "What are you looking at? Never seen an Autobot restrain a child before?" he said to the loitering humans who went back to looking like they were doing something.

"I hate you! Your scrap to me! I'm not living in this place anymore!" she continued to wail.

Ironhide sighed, "You sure know how to hurt a mech." He said as he entered ratchets quarters. "Ratchet the day has come." He said eerily.

"Thanks for requesting entrance." He said sarcastically as he looked at Eve who was now biting Ironhides hand. "I'm surprised you managed to get hold of her." He said as Eve just continued to bite and rant about how much she hates everything.

"Well, let's get this over with." Ironhide said as he placed Eve on the large med table while holding her there with two hands.

"What's with the restraint?" she moaned, she felt like a cat at the vets.

"I know what you're capable of, even with the height of this table you would jump off anyway because you're a crazy human." He said as Ratchet looked over the vials he had requested from the human medics, though he looked as though he was in thought as well, as if he were trying to figure out a task.

"Do you even know how to apply human vaccines?" she inquired concerned.

"I've done it with our kind i can do it with humans no difference except the skin and the size comparison of course." He said as he transformed his arm into what looked like a giant syringe, "now the needles." He said.

"Are you fu...!?" Eve started.

"Eve." Ironhide warned.

"Are you kidding me!?" she said instead.

"Hepatitis B, Diphtheria, Tetanus, pertussis, measles, mumps, rubella, chicken pox, hepatitis A and Flu, this is all that you are overdue for." He said looking at a chart board that sat neatly in his palm. He then placed the tray of vials on the med table as he picked one up and turned to his desk, he's dealt with delicate and steady situations before so this was not a problem, in his optics anyway.

"Argh!" Eve screamed, as she started to struggle and kick in Ironhides grasp.

"E-Eve don't p-panic stay s-s-till." He said trying to restrain her but trying not to squeeze her too much, keeping that balance was difficult.

"Screw this!" she then said, "let me go!" she looked to her side as she saw the tiny vials of vaccines; she took a swing at it with her free leg as they fell over the edge.

"Ironhide grab them!" Ratchet yelled.

"Oh Primus!" he exclaimed letting go of Eve and catching the vials with cupped hands, they rolled around on the tray but they were undamaged.

"Freedom!" Eve declared as she jumped of the table, she hit the ground hard and she had fell on her side but she didn't care she just got up and ran.

"Eve!" Ironhide called, giving Ratchet the vials though not being very delicate about it.

"Oh for Primus sake!" Ratchet exclaimed trying to balance the vials on the tray.

She ran outta there, passing the twins and sliding through Sideswipes legs, she ran out of the base and tried to find a place to hide, it was all too open and everything was moving, where was she supposed to hide? she then spotted a small hole under base where it looked like a dog had been digging, it looked like a trench, she dug out some more dirt so she could slide herself in, when she got inside it did look like some animals once lived in there, it was all burrowed out and perfectly shaped.

Eve felt stomping footsteps above her both being Ratchet and Ironhide as they charged out of base into the open. "Eve!" Ironhide called again getting the attention of many humans and a few Autobots "what the pit are you looking at?!" he said spinning himself around to face the soldiers who stopped to stare.

"u-urh..." one of them said.

"Get outta here!"Ironhide exclaimed performing a back handed motion, all humans slightly panicked trying to remember what it was they were doing.

Being a witness Sideswipe made himself present, "Ironhide..." he started.

"Not now Sideswipe!" he yelled, Sideswipe shrugged as he merely kept to minding his own business.

Both Ironhide and Ratchet took different directions, with what goes on at base, the target practice, the combat, the weapon testing, the heavy driven vehicles...Eve was a walking target.

As she watched the frantic Mech's become distant building outlines Eve thought she was in the clear as she darted from her hiding spot keeping her eyes on Ironhide and Ratchet, to her it was funny watching Ironhide run at full speed and yelling at armed soldiers like Godzilla attacking Tokyo.

Eve then planned to run around the back of base to hide within the stored crates that is until a large robotic foot stopped in front of her, making her fall back in surprise, "whoa there." Came Optimus as Eve looked up, she then slapped a hand on her face as he seemed to appear like a shadow.

"Eve, you should not have run from your guardian." He said firmly, a silent witness it seems.

"Why not? I'm in distress here I'm not getting stabbed in the arm." She said in her defense.

"Stabbed in the arm?" he said confused.

"W-well an injection but it's the same thing basically." She said.

"I understand, you are due for your vaccines today. But why run from it? Vaccines are to improve human immune systems against a particular disease, so your body can act against it better if you were ever to catch it." He said.

"Don't care." She said folding her arms and huffing.

"I think you do." He said looking down at her unconvinced, they both then had a staring contest as Eve tried to prove she truly didn't care with the aid of her eyes, but Optimus' constant expression made her uneasy and eventually she broke eye contact.

"i-its g-gonna hurt." She then said vulnerably, "i've never had an injection before." She added.

He looked down at her with sympathy, "youngling, you have nothing to fear, do you know for sure that it is going to be as bad as you think?" he said, he had an urge to comfort her but he had to respect her boundaries.

"Others have said it hurts." She said her voice slightly cracked but she coughed it off, "sorry I-I've got a dry mouth." She said.

Optimus shook his head lightly, "everyone is different when experiencing pain, i believe you can take it, you are very durable." He said encouraging.

"I just thought the pain was all over." She then said sadly looking at her shoes.

Optimus felt the rising guilt at this known reality that Eve has been put through physical abuse in the past, "it **is** over, no one will hurt you again i vow this...to define that i mean all those who approach you with hostile intent for you have a record of hostile aggression yourself that of which we cannot..."

"t-that's fine Optimus i-i know what you meant." Eve said stopping the definition accuracy from continuing.

"Of course you did, my apologies, what i am trying to converse here is on this rare occasion will you trust me when i say that this is for your own wellbeing? None of us would want to witness you suffer terribly through disease and though not completely able to prevent that it will increase your chances of recovering quicker."

"Hmmm." She said looking to the floor.

"Trust me." He said as he stroked her cheek lightly with a finger, an unexpected gesture from eves point of view.

She blushed furiously as she slightly stumbled a bit, "o-okay i-i i-I'll d-d-do it" She stuttered.

Optimus handed out a hand for her unexpectedly, "we are all here for you Eve." He said.

Eve looked at him as she reached a few fingers out to touch his own fingers, she was still not comfortable with the other Autobots touching her, but she was feeling brave so she walked further towards his hand as he let her feel around his open palm.

"have i permission to hold you?" he asked, Eve thought for a moment as she still continued to trail her fingers across his palm, it was a **huge **hand but Eve knows by now that he is gentle and she felt she could trust him and the timing was right for her to make such a decision, she wasn't under pressure and it was just her and him. So she stood next to his palm as a way of confirmation, Optimus cupped his hand around her form as he brought her up.

"I've never seen you from this height before." She said intrigued, though she looked down too, much more higher then Ironhide. "Da-yum." she awed.

Optimus chuckled, "have i got clearance to hold you now?" he said.

"Hmmm, i guess." She said as Optimus allowed her to slip into his open palm.

"I am pleased for you Eve." He said smiling at her, Eve in return shot back a huge grin along with a 'heh'. "We should wait in Ratchets quarters; both he and Ironhide will return eventually..." he then put a hand under his chin. "Then again upon re-thinking Ironhide may damage human equipment to try and find you." He said walking into base.

As he said that an armored truck came rolling past base as it exploded on impact.

Optimus looked past his shoulder, as a number of frantic human soldiers scattered where the truck had exploded. "I fear the effect of having a human charge is taking its toll on Ironhides judgement."

"No way, he's always moves obstacles like that, don't worry Optimus I'll feel embarrassed with you." She said patting his wrist.

* * *

Optimus placed Eve on the table as he remained by her side, Ironhide and Ratchet both followed in as well, they had used all their energy in the fluster, as there 'search' had caused many soldiers to fire upon them as they mistook their actions for hostile intent.

Ironhide had much burn damage on his Armour, as well as many dents and scrapes, which brought Eve to wonder, what did they use to do this to him?! But the thought of what she caused made her snicker.

The both of them were frantic upon approach, "Eve!" was the first thing Ironhide said as he came to her side, he knelt down as he placed both hands around her and shook her lightly, "don't you dare run away from me again!" he sternly said. "Do you realize what you put us through?!" he said as he continued to rant about his ordeal.

"Yes, I'm sorry i was just scared that it might hurt." She said calmly.

"Then the f-22's came in and..." realizing what she just said Ironhides face softened as he scratched his head, he didn't think that she would be feeling fear he was more focused on her angry objections. "Oh...um...It's for your health the..."

"I know all that now." She said.

Ironhide sighed "Primus." He said rubbing his face.

"Worried were ya?" Eve said half mockingly.

"What do you think? I tipped armored trucks for you." He huffed.

"You must be a stud with all the Femmes' Ironhide." She jested grinning.

Ironhide then lent his head in closer to hers, Eve then leapt at his neck clinging to him, much to his surprise, "i thought you said what happens in my quarters stays in my quarters? like **actual **tender moments?" He said wrapping both hands around her form.

"Don't say it like that you weirdo! God your embarrassing!" she exclaimed. "Anyway i can hug you anytime, yeah you're a slaghead but i wouldn't mark you as 'shame'." She said. "But mannnn are you a pus..."

"Eve!" he exclaimed.

"Um wuss." She said.

"Better...what!?" he said realization he praised an insult technically.

"You are **too** soft...well with us kids anyway." she stated shutting her eyes in a smugly.

"That's not being 'soft' you have to be very sensitive towards beings weaker then you." He stated smugly.

"I don't get how that..." She started.

"Yes well you wouldn't because you're only a pet." He announced proudly.

"Excuse me?!" she said whacking him in the face. Ironhide merely laughed at her.

Ratchet then made an attentive noise, "sorry to interrupt this bizarre show of affection but i have vaccines to give." Ratchet said pointing to Eve.

Eve started to tremble slightly as ironhide placed a hand around her back, then Optimus held out his hand for her as she placed hers in his and he gently cupped it. "Now just relax or i won't be able to get into the skin."

Eve closed her eyes as she prepared for the needle but she relaxed she had to, then she felt it, she flinched but then she noticed it was only a mere nettle sting sensation, "is...that it?" she said confused cracking an eye open.

"Yes, all done." He said, handing her a big clump of cotton wool, "hold this on the bleeding." He added.

Eve looked at the arm length of cotton wool, "did you strip this from a sheep man?!" she said looking at it bewildered. She then looked to Optimus' hand and then Ironhides, "alright stop being so clingy!" she said. "There better be a bonus package." She then added.

"Sorry, no." Ironhide said blankly.

"All that trouble you lot put me through and the most i get is a pat on the back? That's like coming into your house on Christmas morning and pis.." she started.

"Eve." Ironhide said in a warning tone again.

"On your kids." She finished.

"Heres something for your trouble Eve." Ratchet then said kneeling down to her, his face in parallel with hers.

"And that is?" she said intrigued.

"A lollipop." He said mockingly.

Eve, without a fuss took the lolly, looked at it, licked it and then stuck it on Ratchets head, "you have only yourself to blame." She said patting him on the head.

"You know i am really curious to perform a triple heart bypass do you want be my guinea pig?" he then said grinding his jaw as he flicked the sugary treat across the room.

"No thanks." She said calmly, then unpredictably jumped down from the table again, hitting the floor hard again and **again** not bothered about it.

Optimus's optics widened at this unpredictable outcome, "Eve..." Optimus started concerned, to ask if she was alright but Ironhide stopped him.

"Don't bother it's a normal thing now, but i swear on the all mighty Primus, the Allspark and the well of Allsparks her bones are Armour plated." He said as Ratchet rolled his optics at his melodrama, Eve made her way out of the room as the doors opened for her, "Where are you going Eve?" Ironhide asked slightly concerned if this was another 'search for Eve' situation.

"I'm missing dog the bounty hunter; I'll be in your room if you need me." She said waving them off leaving all three mech's behind.

Ironhide growled slightly, "how she finds that human engaging i will never know, he's not even equipped with a plasma cannon." He huffed folding his arms.

Ratchet sighed, "Now that is the most pathetic sight i have ever seen." He said shaking his head.

"What now?" he said frustrated.

"Nothing Ironhide, its nothing." He said waving a hand in his face.

"Who is this 'dog' human?" Optimus then spoke up after a long time of being silence.

* * *

next chapter, introducing Rochelle and Ratchets in denial to her existence...or is he?


	3. A Long Night

**A/N now for the introduction of Rochelle, here's a fun game to play, lets play 'try to figure out what the heck Rochelle is saying' now everyone try to think 'SCOTTISH' embrace it :) now i will say what you may think to be spelling mistakes or pronunciation of certain names to be wrong that is in fact the Scottish accent lol there are a few words i may have changed just so you can vaguely understand what Rochelle is saying :) have fun p.s watch 'brave' to make it easier :P  
**

* * *

**A Long Night**

it was pretty busy in Ratchets quarters today so much so, he hadn't had a minute of silence, there had been a pretty big interception of Decepticon activity that day and all Autobots were departed except for one, Ratchet.

And he thanked Primus himself that this was his last patient for the night.

"Thanks doc, i guess i was biting of more than i could chew in engaging that con alone, as the humans would say." Sideswipe said as he stood up from the med table slowly but surely.

"This is the third time, when are you going to learn that there is always someone who will outmatch you?" Ratchet moaned.

"Soon hopefully, my blades have been replaced too many times to count." He said making his way out the room, "thanks again doc."

"u-huh." He said as Sideswipe was already gone.

He tidied up what was left of the repairs, the shrapnel and his tools that slightly dripped with Energon, Ratchet sighed as the repairs he had to do had increased more and more, he feared that the day may come when they wouldn't come back for repairs. "_I dread to think that way, but i must expect everything." _He thought.

He then took in his surroundings as he sighed heavily then lent against the med table holding his head, he was exhausted.

Just then a 'clunk' sound was made as a cylinder object rolled past his med table, "hmmm." He said suspiciously as he bent down to pick the object up, as he did he ducked his head under the table quickly as to catch a **rodent**...nothing.

He straightened himself up as his optics were on high alert; shadows appeared on the wall behind him as he spun around, nothing...again.

He turned around content that he was suffering from over exhaustion, he then slightly jumped back, "ah!" he exclaimed.

"Awrite Ratchit?" Said the girl with a Scottish accent. Who sat on his med table, with a backpack on.

Ratchet vented his frustration, "Rochelle, how did you get in?!" he exclaimed holding his head once more.

"Ah slipped in th' last time ye slipped out, an' by the way can Ah bide ower?"She said getting to the point.

"No, you can't stay over." He said blankly.

"Dads workin' late sae he'll be stayin' in th' barracks, sae Ah can bide wi' ye!"She exclaimed again joyfully.

Ratchet stared at her for a brief moment then picked her up by the scruff of her top heading towards the doors, they opened and then he dropped her just outside above the floor, "you are not staying with me." he turned back around as the doors closed again, he then turned to his berth as he was in need of much re-charge.

"Ah!" he exclaimed again holding his hand where his spark would be. Rochelle was now sat on his berth. He mouthed the words "how did you?" as he pointed to the door bewildered.

She looked at him puzzled for a moment before shaking off the thought, "hoo dae ye guys transf'rm? ur thaur mony femme's frae mechs? What's th' biggest class ay transformer? besides yer 'entity' an' unicron ay coorse." She said dishing out the questions already.

Ratchet was wandering aimlessly towards her as he just pointed at her then to the door, then to her again and then again to the door, trying to figure out a logical way of how she snuck past him into his quarters again.

"No, no wait. hoo about yer constant supply ay whit seems tae be a limitless amoont of ammunition? or hoo ye enquire yer vehicle forms, waur thaur mony occupations oan Cybertron afair ye war?" she said as Ratchet raised a finger to his lips to signal to her that she needs to be quiet as he didn't think he could fit a word in even if he tried.

"Hush, please." He said calmly drooping his head, "i have had a very tiring day and would much prefer it if you would allow me to get some recharge."

Rochelle then pulled out a hello kitty notepad, "So that's whit ye caa 'sleep'." she said jotting it down.

Ratchet sighed long and loud, "Yes, sleep, now if you don't mind." He said sweeping her to the other side of his berth as he lay himself down. "Could you leave please." He said.

"Please Ratchit ye guys are sae interestin', can't ye lit me stay? Ah can be an inanimate object." She said on her knees and praying.

Ratchet turned over to look at her; she was now posing as a statue and was holding her breath, "if only all of you could be like that." He said in a light jest tone.

Ratchet and Rochelle's relationship was odd, Ratchets way of talking was something Rochelle was used to he would talk in this fashion all the time to her but there was a very slight difference between when he was cold and when he was being genuinely friendly to her and up till now you really can't tell but Rochelle can apparently.

"So seein' hoo Ah amused ye slightly, can Ah stay?" she said, as she climbed all over his shoulder bouncing up and down.

"Off the shoulder please." He said in a groan.

She flopped back onto the berth as she had a disappointed expression on her face, Ratchet turned onto his side as he looked at her expression, he sighed, "you'd better not talk in your sleep again." He said as he turned onto his back.

She got excited as he took a hold of his hand, "oh thenk ye Ratchit!"She exclaimed.

He then shook her off lightly off his hand as she dropped to the berth, "yes, yes your welcome." He said.

"heee" She said with a big grin as she then went to her side of the berth, Ratchet watched her actions, she did as she was told and she went as far to the edge as she possibly could, Ratchet had slight concern at this point but rolled his optics to show this.

"I didn't mean that as a literal command, do you not have the ability of free will?" he said grumpily.

"Aye, but if it makes ye onie mair tolerable ay mah presence 'en i'll dae it."She said disappointingly making circles in her hand.

Ratchet sighed again in regret, "lately injuries have increase and I've been distracted." He said as he patted her head as an apology...odd relationship.

"hae ye ever tint patients afair Ratch?"she asked.

"Yes, many." He said solemnly.

"ain yer woriat every minute thinkin' who will be next reit?" she said.

Ratchet looked at her as she understood the situation perfectly, "yes, i do wonder about such things" He said as she lay herself in a comfy position though without a blanket, and she expressed how cold she was too as she did a hang dog expression to Ratchet, he himself raised an accusing eyebrow at her as she just emphasized her expression by flickering her eyelashes. "Hold on." He said. As he lent over to his desk, "here." He said throwing a blanket over her head.

"Thanks." She said muffled under the sheets, Ratchet lightly poked her causing her to fall over, "heyyy." She said throwing the blanket off.

Feeling more accustomed to her present now he started off with some light conversation, "did you get the grade you required?" He asked somewhat uplifting.

She went through her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper and held it up triumphantly, "Ah coods feel th' murder frae aw aroond me when Ah got thes."

"Yes well maybe if they had done their homework they would have got the grade too, but don't push yourself too far in your studies, you should make time for social and leisure activities too. " He said.

"i'm only workin' durin' school, finish hamework an' mebbe a sunday nicht but noo it's th' weekend Ah can gang intae casual mode...but i'm still generally fascinated wi' whit ye dae Ratch seein' hoo Ah wanna be a medic too. Am Ah weird fur 'at?" she said.

"No, you're an individual, a breath of fresh air as you humans would say." He said.

She then reached her arms up to him, in response to his...er 'kind' words.

"You want a hug?" he asked tilting his head.

"Yes, ye look loch ye need one."She said.

Even though no one was in the room except for him and Rochelle he still looked to his left and right just to make sure, "Urgh, I'll have to start weaning you off if you're going to start being clingy." He said but saying that he lifted her up anyway with two hands, she took a dive for his face like a parasite and started to nurse his head in a comforting manner, "well thanks for the kind gesture but your innocence is too overwhelming." He said lowering her down.

"Do ye like me Ratchit?" She asked.

"You know our relationship status." He replied.

"I know, but I'd like tae hear it fram ye ance an' a while...throogh words." She said.

"Fine." He huffed, "we are in a state of friendship that has grown to a higher level of affection that of which it seems is unique between that of an Autobot and his charge as unexplainable as the many theories of how we came to be." He said as fast as he could before setting Rochelle down on his lap.

"arhhh yer adorable."She said.

"Please don't describe me in such words." He said, the sugar was seeping into his grill.

"Stop bein' sae proud." She stated shaking a scolding finger at him.

"we have travelled galaxies fought the most terrifying creatures in the universe including Decepticons, done everything that would put many to trembling fear but it seems the most terrifying of all races are humans." He said.

"Haw ur we terrifyin'?"She asked in a slight laugh.

"Not in that sense but for mere children to bring us to our knees on some days is a terrifying thought alone." He said.

"Fur example?" she asked.

"How i can't kick you out of my quarters." He groaned.

"Why?" she said.

"I don't know! I guess it is because i cannot bring myself to upset you, the trembling lip, the confused expression, the right amount of light that reflex off your eyes to give it that 'shiny' glaze...it is strangely spark aching." He said.

"Arhhh yoo're sae fuzzae."She said rubbing her cheek into her clasped hands.

"but that doesn't leave this room." he said in a threatening tone a shadow slightly fell over the top half of his face making ratchet turn into a hellish ghoul.

Though Rochelle's wasn't impressed as she folded her arms, "yoo ur tay proud tae admit tae th' others 'at ye like me...it's kin' ay upsettin' 'at ye feel ashamed ay me."She said with watering eyes.

His optics widened, he only meant it as a joke "I-i'm not ashamed of you, you misunderstand; if anything i'm proud of you, your doing well in your education, your skills, if Primus himself appeared before me I'd..." He then stopped as Rochelle had a big prideful grin on her face.

"Did you just trick me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Maybe, that's not a problem is it?" She sniggered.

Ratchet furrowed his brow at her as he had been fooled to think he had genuinely upset her and his true thought had been forced out, but that expression formed into an evil grin, "no one makes a fool out of me." He said to her and before she had a chance to blink in confusion at his comment he took hold of her making her gasp slightly, he held her in one hand and then guided the other free hand under her arm as he used his fingers to apply slight pressure.

"ahahaha! Nae! Please! I'm ticklish!" she practically screamed.

"Apologize!" he demanded teasingly as Rochelle began to kick.

Outside Ratchets quarters Ironhide came walking by as he heard the unbearable screams of what he thought to be agony, he shook his head in disgust, as he imagined he may be performing open surgery on her. "Poor kid" he then grew angry as he clenched his fists, "i know Ratchets not fond of humans but this is against everything we stand for." He announced as he proceeded to break down the door...normal behavior.

Ratchet stopped instantly as by instinct he held Rochelle close, when he realized his action he plopped her on the berth in denial though Rochelle thought it was fun, "Hold on! I'm coming!" he yelled as he hurried to the door and it opened, "**what?!**" he screamed.

"Okay Ratchet i can't stand it anymore hand her over, i know humans can be annoying but they don't deserve being tortured by your hand." He said trying to make his way past Ratchet.

"Ironhide what are you rambling about?" He said tiredly.

"What are you doing to her in there?!" he said getting to the point.

"Nothing." He said simply.

"I heard screams." He said still trying to get a view into his quarters.

Ratchet slightly smiled to the thought, "know you see Rochelle had tricked me into..." he then stopped himself as he found himself smiling, "and well...i..." he then turned his head to face Rochelle who smiled at him sadly as she expected him to come up with some excuse, "well if you must know i was...'tickling' her." He said seriously.

"y-you were..." Ironhide began to stutter as he tried to hold back a laugh, as Ratchet brought a hand up to his face in quick response.

"Pick, your words, carefully." He said dangerously. That dark shadow arose over Ratchets face again as Ironhide twitched disturbed at this demon expression on Ratchets face

"G-good for you Ratch." He said in campy manner before quickly getting out of there.

"And you can fix the dents on my door!" he yelled before he headed back into his room as he was greeted with a very happy faced Rochelle, "Not a word." Ratchet said pushing her over again with a finger.

Instead Rochelle blew a raspberry to counteract his comment.

He let out another final groan before lying on his berth for what he hoped to be the last time for tonight, "It's getting late." He said as he lay Rochelle down with a firm hand, though she just kept sitting up, "Rochelle please." He said in a weary begging voice.

She just grinned.

"I'm not playing games, go to sleep." He said turning over onto his side back faced to her.

Rochelle then climbed all over him again, he shook his head in a light headed manner, then took a swipe at her placing her back into bed then tucking her in tight so she couldn't move.

"Now stay, i mean it." He said though he couldn't help but half smile as she pretended to gasp for air...well he hoped she was pretending.

Ratchet then lay on his back as he shut his optics this was the best possibly the only chance to fall into recharge; Rochelle laid her head back as she cocooned herself in her blanket.

"Ratchit?" she whispered.

"Yes?" he groaned still with optics shut.

"Its seturday tomorrow." She said snickering slightly.

Ratchet groaned slightly, "Don't remind me, i take it your planning on staying the whole weekend?" He asked.

"Aye." She said.

"good..." he whispered.

For one final attempt Rochelle made her way over to Ratchet again with her blanket, she climbed upon his torso as she nestled herself into a comfy position, she was expecting him to put her back again but instead accepting defeat he cupped a hand around her as that fuzzy feeling she liked so much had risen again and she couldn't help but smile neither could Ratchet.

* * *

**A/N now that you have a general idea of what they are like lets move on to the 'themed' chapters and the first will be *Drum roll* ... 'Where do babies come from?' you take one look at that and you just facepalm XD anyway all three of them have there own theories but confront they autobots for confirmation, Optimus, Ratchet or Ironhide? who will be the one to give them a straight answer? or to simply say 'when your older'**

**Many thanks to nightfury97 for the idea :D  
**


	4. Where do Babies Come From?

**A/N in this chapter you will encounter traumatized children o_O  
**

* * *

**Where do babies come from?**

Ellen, Eve and Rochelle were all sat in Optimus's quarters, lying on his berth as they sat watching the X-men cartoon on the huge four by three meter flat screen that had more of a purpose of being a monitor but they used it as a TV to distract them.

Will, his wife Sarah and his infant child Annabelle had come to visit they were very acquainted with the autobots and would visit often as well as to come see Eve, though Eve wasn't particularly interested in her baby cousin in fact she screwed her face most of the time at the sight of her.

"Babies are gross!" she said out of the blue. "Why do people have em?"

"duh, withit bairns we'll become extinct."Rochelle said.

"I don't think we need to worry about being extinct Roche, there everywhere! Which brings me to think, where the hell do they come from?!" Eve said.

"Oh eve, yoo're sae immature." Rochelle said shaking her head.

"Okay pig head, where do they come from?" Eve demanded.

"W-weel frae mom's oblivioosly." She said holding her head high.

"I know that hotdog, but how do they get there in the first place?" she said mockingly.

"e-erm weel mah dad never lets me reid up oan that subject, he says it's tay complex, but what Ah think is that they get a bit frae both parents an' pit them in a tablit, then th' mom eats it an' boom ye hae a bairn."She said.

"Oh pleasseeeeeeeee, that is so dumb if the mom eats the tablet, how is she supposed to go to an all you can eat buffet without burying it in food?" she said.

"Fine 'en what's yer theory?"she said smugly.

"I'm not a scientist that's the eggheads department, hey squeaker what do you reckon about the whole baby thing?" she then asked Ellen who was thinking about it before theorizing.

"I think the dad latches onto the moms face and stays there for like a whole day and then implants the baby in the mom, then after the mom eats some food the baby comes exploding out of her chest." She said with full confidence.

"That sounds... legit." Eve said.

"Yeah Ah guess ye coods have th' bairn in 'er chest, but one thing hoo diz th' mom survife an explodin' chest?"Rochelle asked.

"Lasers seal her back up again." She said.

Rochelle and Eve nodded in agreement, "yeah that sounds cool, so is that what moms mean when they say they go through great pain to bring you into the world?" eve added.

"Must be a bairn explodin' through th' chest must hurt like hell" Rochelle said. Before they all fell silent, "still...maybe we shoods ask uir guardians."She added.

"Why? They wouldn't know." Eve said screwing her face up

"They've scanned through th' internit haven't they?"Rochelle said.

"Only stuff they need to know." Ellen said.

"Yeah but don't ye hink they woods need tae know abit about th' human body an' hoo their minds wark an' stuff like 'at?" Rochelle said.

"Good point let's ask Optimus first." Eve said.

"Why Optimus?" Rochelle said.

"Because monkey face Ellen came first that means Optimus is sure to be more knowledgeable so he can take care of her better." Eve said.

"Oh yeah, let's gang 'en." Rochelle said

* * *

all three girls were now out in the hallway.

"Where is he right now though?" eve asked.

"Wouldn't he be in th' board room? Ye know 'at big dark room, wi' a holographic giant sized earth in th' middle ay th' room?"Rochelle said.

"What rooms this then?" eve asked.

"hae nane ay ye got a sense ay curiosity? It's where th' autobots gaither tae discuss what's gonnae oan aroond th' warld involvin' decepticons."Rochelle explained.

"You mean that door at the end of the hall?" eve said turning behind.

"Och aye, serioosly hae none ay ye ever thooght tae gang in thaur?"she said.

Ellen and eve both shook their heads, "honestly ye guys ur sheep, i'm especially surprised at ye Eve."

"Too be fair Roche that door to me looks so boring." Eve said in her defense.

"obvioosly tae fool visitors" Rochelle said rolling her eyes.

The door was huge much bigger than that of there quarter rooms but there was a human sized door as well it looked like a cat flap in comparison. so they all came creeping into the room a little unsure because of how intimidating in size the room was. the room was dark but glowed a blue color with computer screens as well as the holographic globe that sat in the middle, all autobots were gathered around as they heard Optimus speak over them.

Though eve didn't go for the subtle approach, "yo big guy! We need ask ya something!" she yelled.

"Nice eve." Rochelle said sarcastically.

"What are you three doing in here?!" ratchet yelled.

"Er did you not hear me? We need OP quick it's important!" Eve repeated.

Ratchet was about to yell again until Optimus motioned him that he will deal with this as he shooed the children outside.

"What is the problem?" he asked.

"This is a quest for knowledge dad." Ellen said melodramatically.

"i see. And the question you are seeking an answer for is?" he asked.

"Where do babies come from? No not where they come from we know that already its common sense but how do they get there in the first place?" eve said.

Optimus was silent as well as his expression and remained that way for three minutes, "i am afraid the extent of my knowledge on such a matter is limited, for a biological question such as this is far suited for ratchets expertise." He said even though he knew there answer. after saying that he then suddenly turned and headed back through the room as he left the kids confused.

"What the hell does that mean?!" eve said.

"I think that's his way ay avoidin' th' question."Rochelle said.

"But more subtle?" Ellen added.

The girls were all standing outside it was a good ten minutes until someone finally came out involuntary it seems as well, as ratchet got pushed out the room by Optimus's hand.

"W-why h-have i g-gotta do it?!" ratchet pleaded.

"you are more...knowledgeable on the subject." Optimus said as he quickly disappeared back into the board room.

Ratchet growled at him as he faced the young human faces as they looked up with curious hopefulness.

"a-ah yes well, i was informed you have some inquiries about the...reproduction of your species?" he said trying to remain calm.

"Sure do." Eve said as they all sat down crossing their legs.

"Your very eager aren't you?" he said slightly nervous.

"Yep!" they all said in unison.

"Okay well, where to start...well it starts between a human male and a human female." He said scratching his head awkwardly.

"Thought so." Rochelle said smugly.

"Well N.S Roche there is a point to the whole 'mother' and 'father' title." Eve said.

In response Rochelle showed Eve a pouting smile.

"Yes well, when the 'mother' is feeling...ready, yes I'll put it like that both her and the 'father' may decide that they want a child." Ratchet said trying to lengthen it out as much as possible.

"Yeah, yeah get to the details ratch." Eve said hurrying him along with a mustered hand.

"Be patient eve! Now after this decision they may ask their doctor if all is functional, for both male and female..." Eve was waving her hand around impatiently to the fact that ratchet was trying to stall time, "leaflets, regular check ups..."

"Get on with it!" Eve yelled, as ratchet shot her a hard stare, "e-er please?" she said.

"now the location can be varied." Ratchet said.

"Location?" Ellen spoke up.

"Yes mostly a private location." He said.

"I guess that makes sense i wouldn't want to see Uncle Will latch onto Aunt Sarah's face, that would be weird." Eve said.

"Latch onto her face?" Ratchet said confused.

"Nothing carry on." Eve said.

"Yes well when they find a suitable location they will then both show their affection for each other." Ratchet said.

"yoo mean loch hugs an' kisses an' stuff?"Rochelle asked

"In a sense as well as...friction between their bodies when performing such gestures." He said.

"Friction? Like what cats do?" Ellen asked.

"e-er yes to a certain fashion" ratchet said.

"Okay now what happens?" Eve said tapping her fingers on the floor impatiently.

"Well then..." ratchet then stopped himself and pretended to malfunction a human equivalent would be a fit.

"What's wrang ratchit?!"Rochelle panicked.

"Oh no, I've lost it." He lied as well as being a terrible actor.

"Lost what?" Ellen asked.

"That part of information on human reproduction." He said sounding like 'hal' from a space odyssey.

"Well get back on the internet and download It or whatever it is you do" Eve said.

"Sorry Eve my processor needs to rest anyway bye!" he said turning around and shutting the door quickly.

"Hey! Get back here we want answers dammit!" eve yelled banging on the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" came ironhides voice from behind their faces lit up as they turned around but that quickly fell to a raised eyebrow as when they looked him over they were confused as he was slightly swaying and surprisingly had a dopey expression on his face.

"Ironhide! For the love of god just give us an answer." Eve said running up to him.

"Whoa, whoa, what's s-wrong my younglings?" he said as his balance stumbled slightly.

"nay body is answerin' our question we tried optimus an' ratchit but they both didn't gie us an answer an' insteid got us sittin haur listenin' tae them fur abit half an hoor."Rochelle moaned.

"So can we ask you?" Ellen said in a small voice.

"sllure I'll...you a... st-laight answer, i'm not like optrimax and hatchet always dragging out a conversation, s-s-so what is it y-you need to know?" he asked.

"we'll be straight, hoo...aur...babies...made?" Rochelle said very slowly.

Ironhide laughed stupidly even though it looked like he wasn't paying attention to the question. "That's an easy one" ironhide said.

They sighed relieved.

"Yeah, yeah, easy...now..." he then stopped himself as he started giggling like a school girl, "i saw lots of this stuff on y-youtube."

* * *

"You're a coward for sending me out there instead of just telling them." Ratchet said storming into the board room.

"Then i understand from your comment that you have told them?" Optimus said though he was confident he hadn't.

"w-well actually, i only got so far to the affection of both parents before...proceeding any farther." He said.

"Then you can withdraw your comment." He said confidently.

"Yes...but how to postpone the inevitable? I researched the subject to perfection but in a sense when thinking like a human it is a rather... off putting subject for children." He said.

"When they are older perhaps the task will be easier to explain?" he said.

"I hope." He said.

* * *

The meeting was over and both Ratchet and Optimus returned to their quarters, upon entry he saw Ellen sat on his berth as she flicked through the channels consistently, her eyes were lifeless and her face was pale and she shook slightly from time to time.

"Ellen? Primus what is wrong?" he said as he knelt in front of her at eye level, she held a bowl of M and M's in her arms.

"Look, green, brown, yellow and red." She said pointing into the bowl of M and M's, and from her tone it made him even more concerned "That's how i used to know the world as." She said, she put her fingers in the bowl again and pulled out another M and M, "but now look...Blue." She said shaking her head in disbelief, "has the whole world gone insane?" she said.

"What has happened?" he asked, putting her raised hand down.

"I feel dirty." She said brushing her cloths down.

"Ellen." He said again snapping her back into reality as he put a finger in front of her face so she could focus on looking at him.

"Why would we do that? I don't understand why we have to do it like that... i don't want kids! I don't want to! You can't make me!" she wailed.

"Ellen, no one can make you do anything, but what is so engrossed about your race?" he asked.

Ellen shook uncontrollably as she cringed at the mere thought like a War veteran, "d-don't m-make m-me say it." She begged.

"Explain its function." He said.

"m-making k-k-k-kids." She stuttered.

"Who told you of this?" he then said dangerously as he reacted quickly to the comment, Ellen was traumatized the innocence had been lost through plain bluntness.

"I-i-iron...h-h-hide." She stuttered as she dropped her bowl of M and M's.

"Ironhide." He said in a threatening tone as he took Ellen into his arms.

* * *

In Ratchets room, Rochelle was drawing in her scrapbook with the same dead expression on her face as she drew pictures of unicorns, mermaids and sparkly things...she doesn't even like any of that stuff.

"Rochelle what are you doing?" he asked.

"drawing." Came her blank expression as ratchet looked over her shoulder,

"not your usual inaccurate style of drawing." he said.

"i'm hopin' its sugary, teeth rottin' image will droon out th' other images in mah heed."She said in a robotic tone.

"What other images?" he asked.

"i-i c-can't say...i-i want tae f-f-orgit."She said as they creeped back into her mind again.

"Forget what?" he asked.

"The thooght ay hoo i was made in th' most horrific way possible."She said.

"How you were made?" then it came to him, "i have parental locks on every website you can't even go onto 'google' without my say so...how did you find out?" he said.

"Ironhide tauld us th' truth."She said.

"Ironhide." Ratchet said dangerously.

"ihatemyraceihatemyraceihatem yrace." Came a voice.

"Is that...eve i hear?" ratchet asked.

Rochelle pointed to the floor.

Ratchet got on his hands and knees as eve was curled up in a ball under his berth, "whywhywhywhywhy!?" she yelled holding her hands over her head.

"Eve, its okay." He said attempting a soothing voice.

"No it's not alright! Don't you understand man?! That's it, it's all over, everything in my life has been a lie from now on every human i see will be a constant reminder of how we are brought into the world!" she yelled.

Ratchet brought himself back up as he walked back out into the hallway again as he came in sight of Optimus who was also exiting his quarters, they both looked at each other as they had both beheld the scarred for life children.

"Ironhide." They both said at each other, before heading for his quarters.

Ratchet banged on his door, "ironhide! Here now!" he yelled.

"hey, hey my brother" he greeted with as he looked to the floor as if looking for something, "you haven't seen my little eve have ya?" he asked.

"We have three shook up children in our quarters as though they had just watched the slaughter of a thousand men." Ratchet said.

"S-Why?" he said confused stumbling backwards.

Ratchet growled as it didn't take a genius to figure out ironhide was heavily intoxicated, "how fragged in the head can you get?! First you turn up at base in...**this** state then you single handily scar the minds of three girls by giving a thorough detailed explanation of human reproduction?!" he roared.

"H-uh?" he said not paying attention.

Both Ratchet and Optimus gave him a Deadly stare.

* * *

Outside of the autobot base was a plane carrying the new troops of nest, it landed in a dainty manner as it opened its back entrance, as the serious faces of young men and woman came out in a scattered formation, they took in there surroundings as they knew this would be something totally different from what they have ever done in there lives.

"this is it boys and girls, whatever you did in the past cannot compare what you will encounter from here out." Major Lennox greeted them with.

the men and women though still had the same serious expression had a glint of fear in there eyes and there shiny slightly starting to sweat foreheads.

but there expression changed to that of uncertainly as a huge black robot came flying out from the base entrance as if he had been thrown with sounds of distress coming from his form.

One bewildered man turned to the one next to him, "so...aliens huh?" he said.

The other nodded, "aliens." He confirmed.

Major Lennox facepalmed.

* * *

Back inside ratchet had gathered all three children in one place as they tried to calm them down ...somehow; ratchet paced as to find that solution, "now..." he said before stopping and pacing again, "see..." he attempted again only to merely pace.

"You can't cover it up ratchet." Eve started with.

"Nothing you say will change the horrible truth." Rochelle added.

"Only because he does not know how to put it into words." Optimus said brushing his hands as he stepped into the room, "but i can." He added.

All were silent as he sat on ratchets berth beside them, "the stork." He then said seriously.

"The stork?" they all said in unison.

"Oh please, you're expecting us to believe that?" eve said.

"I hope you will once you allow me to finish" he said as eve became submissive, "now it is true that there is half of the mother's genes and half of the fathers for to make an offspring, in fact they both have a sample pot to put them in then they deliver them to the stork, but how that is processed is the role of the stork."

The seriousness in his tone made it believable so far for the children, "the stork is dainty and swift he can decode every strand of DNA."

"That would take him ages." Rochelle stated.

"Well he has nine months, now from the information he had acquired he can make the chromosomes."

"what are chromosomes?" Eve asked.

"Complexes of tightly coiled DNA that contain genetic information vital for proper cell function." Ratchet explained.

"e-er yeah is there going to be anymore boring words like that in this explanation?" Was eves response.

"yeah all we need to know is that the stork sorts out the information and stuff." Rochelle said.

"i will get to the point of development then, now the stork has his own incubation center where he holds all human infants as they grow and develop from the transcribed data the stork has applied, when the baby has full developed the stork will deliver each to their rightful creators." He explained further.

"Hold on why is it mums are always so fat and they always tell you to listen to their stomachs?" eve asked.

"Because even though the stork delivered the child physically the mothers hold its spirit." Optimus said.

"Is that why they have to go to the hospital?" Rochelle asked.

"Yes, sometimes it can take hours or days depending on how lively the spirit is." Optimus making it up as he goes along but doing it so fluently.

"My mom said that i was born in two hours does that mean I'm lively?" Rochelle asked.

"i believe it does." He said smiling at her.

"She also said she had to have a caesarean is that how spirits are taken out?" she added.

"Yes." He said simply as he had come to the end of his explanation.

They all gave him a hard stare as ratchet showed his worry that they wouldn't buy it, "sounds legit." Eve then said as they all had accepted the explanation.

"But what was..." Rochelle shuddered. "Ironhides explanation all about?" she said.

"Do you really believe ironhide would research something like that?" ratchet said.

"That's true, plus how does an egg and a tadpole make a baby?" eve said mockingly as Ratchet laughed nervously.

"Heres a question you should ask him and see if you get a straight answer then." Ratchet said as he knelt down besides them.

* * *

Ironhide came stumbling in but it wasn't from the intoxicating, he held his head as he groaned loudly.

"Hey hide?" eve greeted him with. he looked up slightly at the three girls that stood neatly in a straight line and had a gentle smile upon there faces.

Ironhide was slightly wary of there friendly appearance, "y-yeah?" he said suspiciously.

"Geez yoo're a mess." Rochelle said.

"y-yeah, how did i get out there anyway?" he said confused.

"You don't remember?" Rochelle asked.

"n-no but i have a splitting processor, but that high graded energon sure is addictive." He said slightly grinning.

"High graded energon! I should've known, Optimus's explanation sounds much more legit now compared to the ramblings of an old bot!" Eve said raising her voice suddenly.

"What's high graded energon?" Ellen asked.

"Basically he was pi...pistons." Eve corrected herself.

"Drunk." Rochelle said turning to Ellen.

"What are you lot talking about?" he said still holding his head.

"Ellen ask him." Rochelle said now that he was sober they could seize the opportunity.

"Where do sparkling's come from?" Ellen asked sweetly.

Ironhides weary pose turned to that of horror as though he realized his greatest fear. he stuttered, "W-what?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah ironhide where do sparkling's come from?" eve also demanded with an evil grin.

"w-what's brought on all this?!" he said stunned.

"weel ye tauld us abit whaur human bairns come from so..." Rochelle started.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! When did i explain this?!" he said defensively.

"Like half an hour ago." Eve said.

"I would never explain human reproduction!" he said defensively.

"Why not?" Rochelle inquired suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

Ironhide stuttered something untranslatable as the three girl's walked towards him closer as he backed up in response,"b-b-because...s-see...w-well...I'm not going to stand here and be demanded of answers!" he then blurted out going back outside of base again...though he slowed down as he thought about human reproduction himself and shuddered... "ratchet can do it."

inside Ratchet had turned to Optimus, "the stork? That was your brilliant plan?" he said almost humorously.

"only for a few years, however i recommend we figure out a way to tell them before then." He said.

The lesson here is to explain to your kids yourself about such matters before they hear it from drunken mech's names ironhide.

* * *

**A/N might up the rating for future chapters but not now :) in the next chapter prime has been set the task of looking after the kids for a week...no autobots...and so he is the only one to protect them and because of this he has been acting weird...as in the following, possessive, overprotective, dominant and slightly aggressive. basically he's a bitch with puppies, oh yes its an instinctive reaction and i've already finished it lol but it was fun to write. :D and so i leave on a note "there his sparklings!" you have been warned :D please R + R and also if you have any suggestions for scenario's i'd love to hear them :3  
**


	5. Daddy Prime Care

**A/N What a coincidence Transformers is on :P "i ate the whole plate, the WHOLE plate."  
**

** Optimus had been at base, alone, as the only autobot anyway. for a week and the first four days had been going well, but then the time the fifth day came he started to act strange he would grow restless as human (particularly male) soldiers would greet the girls, now by the seventh day he well...**

* * *

**Daddy Prime Care**

Optimus sat on his berth, in an upright neat position as he stared at the wall with a serious expression, his optics darted from left to right at every ambient sound and he would growl in an almost whisper at every one.

Optimus was to watch the children that week mainly because he had gave the autobots a holiday due to the absence activity of decepticons though he said he'd stay behind and monitor that and also he would look after the kids, take care of them, protect them... and because of this he took it very seriously too much so he went into **maternal **mode.

As Optimus continued to suss out any potential threat he felt a tap on his leg as he shot his vision to the floor his serious deadly expression quickly turned to that of a gentle soft expression, "what is wrong Rochelle?" he asked.

"yoo okay Optimus ye seem a bit oan edge?"she said as the other two looked at him with concern.

"I am fine." He said before picking her up much to her confusion. He stared at her for a long while as he patted her gently on the head, Rochelle smiled with uncertainly as he smiled reassuringly he then proceeded to nuzzle her, as he did this he made a gentle purring sound, Rochelle was really confused now but his purring was strangely hypnotic and she in turn returned the gesture.

Eve and Ellen looked at each other in confusion, "Ellen I'm a little freaked out." Eve said shuffling to the side.

"Yeah he is being a bit more...friendly then usual?" she said.

After a good five minutes of nuzzling Optimus finally put her down and Rochelle had such a joyful expression on her face, "that was nice." She said turning to the others.

Optimus then turned his optics to Ellen and Eve and smiled gently at them too, "E-Ellen?" Eve started with nervously.

"Y-Yes Eve?" Ellen said equally nervous as Optimus stood up from his berth and made his way towards them.

"I-I'm scared." She said.

"m-me too." Ellen spoke in an almost squeak.

He then bent over to them with the same smile on his face as he reached for them, "Argh!" they both yelled, they both had thoughts of escaping but they were frozen with bewilderment that they didn't have the chance. Optimus took each of them into a separate hand as he nuzzled Eve the same way he did with Rochelle.

Ellen was nearly at the point of panic, she even tried to loosen herself out of his grip, "d-dad put me down." She protested, though Optimus merely applied a little more force in his grip but not so much that it would hurt her.

"No, i want to hold you, you're my little femme." He spoke as though he were giving an order. Though Eve melted like butter the way he said that Ellen wasn't so easy to fall weak to the knees, if she ever had a pet peeve it would be that she hated any kind of male showing their dominance over a female mainly because a boy at school stole her coloring pens.

"No! Put me down! I am not your property!" she yelled at him.

Optimus smiled in amusement as he put her down next to him, "very well but you will fall to my affections, for we can be much more refined in affection then humans, you would have never felt more at peace when i am done." He stated confidently.

"Says you." Ellen said very defensively.

Optimus then proceeded to nuzzle, cuddle and stroke Eve as she smiled gently with a sight blush to her cheeks; Ellen looked on with confusion as Rochelle was by his feet trying to attract his attention, "what's wrong with you two?" Ellen said throwing her arms in the air.

"Nothing is wrong." Eve said in a slow tone, as she took all that Optimus had to give including a tickle under the chin.

"Oh my god! You've brainwashed them!" Ellen announced.

Rochelle then started brushing against his leg as if she were a cat, "Optimus can ye hauld me again?" she said as though she was one with the clouds in the sky.

"Of course my little femme." He said picking her up and placing her in his lap.

Ellen rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "I'm going to the kitchen." She said.

Optimus's gentle expression changed like the wind again as his royal blue optics darkened and he became edgy as he threw a palm in front of Ellen, "you cannot go anywhere unsupervised." He stated firmly.

"b-but dad it's the kitchen we normally walk around base on our own all the time anyway what makes this time any different?" She said slightly on edge herself from his sudden change of tone.

"There are no autobots on base, only me and so it is my responsibility to ensure no possible threat can bring any harm on our sparkling's." He said.

"When you say 'sparkling's' you only say that because we would be the equivalent to that right? Not **actual **'sparkling's?" she said.

"Hush now, stay here where i can watch over you all." He said switching back to his gentle side.

"I need a drink." She said in a small voice.

"Then i will get you one." He said, but then he looked them over with worry, he didn't want to leave them in his quarters for the fear someone may invade his room and hurt his younglings. "Though i do not want to leave you here in my quarters." He said confirming this.

"You can lock your room from the outside though can't you?" Ellen asked.

Optimus stood up as he placed Rochelle and Eve on his berth as they both were relaxed and had goofy smiles on their faces.

"I can but what if my room were invaded from the inside." He said paranoid.

"How can they..." she started.

"Then again i do not want to take you with me either." He said.

"Dad, we're going to the kitchen...the **kitchen**! You can't keep us locked in your quarters." Ellen argued, she would have to be the straight man in this as it seems her dads off his rocker.

"You want me to allow foreign invaders to damage you?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Dad your...weird behavior is causing you to not think straight..." she then thought she had to make a firm statement to get him to see sense, "young kids need to get exercise, fresh air and sunshine, you can't play hide and seek in your room." She said very slowly and with the same speaking voice as a 'young children's' host show presenter.

"You are right." He then said smiling again, "let us get you a drink and then we can participate in leisure activities." He then looked directly into Ellen's eyes as he put on a little too much emphasis on his smile, "but i do not want you to wander too far from me, understand?" he said poking her on the nose.

Ellen was a little freaked out from his scary behavior, well scary to her Eve and Rochelle seem to be having a blast...for some reason. "U-uh s-sure daddy." She said giving him a nervous smile. _"I need to ask Ratchet some questions when he gets back." _She thought as Optimus headed out into the hallway as he motioned them all to follow.

"Stay in front me." He said looming over them as they walked.

Ellen walked beside Rochelle and Eve as they still had stupid grins on their faces, "aren't you two over his cuddles by now?" she asked.

"It's nae just 'at, there's a feelin' surroondin' him that makes him see...well Ah jist want tae be close tae him all th' time."Rochelle said.

"Yeah I've never felt so at peace before, i don't feel any negative feelings at all." Eve added.

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked.

"I feel no fear, no remorse, no regret, i can't even bring myself to insult you guys, i just want to be around Optimus." She said.

"But why?" Ellen asked.

They both shrugged still with goofy grins.

In the kitchen Ellen went to grab a cup, "Ellen you can just get a bottle from the refrigerator." Optimus said.

"I kind of prefer tap water." She said.

"Well i have told you to get a bottle." He said firmly.

Ellen didn't feel the need to argue he would go into one of his quick mood swings but he adds a new meaning to the phrase 'gets his own way', so she went over to the fridge to grab a bottle.

"There got one." She said huffing, waving about to make sure he sees it.

He smiled again as he approached her, "w-what are..." she started before he unpredictably picked her up again. Instead of holding her in a normal fashion he set her in a cradled position as he took the bottle away from her, "w-why are..." Ellen started again but didn't expect him to press the bottle against her lips, "mmmmph!" she said muffled.

Ellen merely resisted any of his attempts of being whimsical as she shot daggered eyes in his directions "don't fight it little one." He said encouragingly as she continued to protest, he then stroked a free hand down her face ever so softly the gesture was filled with so much passion and love Ellen felt her whole body fall limb at his touch, her eyes half closed as she began to drink, "good girl." Optimus said stroking her hair.

But Ellen was still half aware of what was going on and so she began to ask, "w-wha...what is this?" she asked, it was such a strange feeling and it made her kind of frightened.

"My affection." He said, she wanted to move she really did want to but she couldn't, some kind of force was keeping her in her position though Optimus felt this struggle, "you cannot reject me, do not be frightened i want you to feel this." He said as he nursed her, he felt her fear but it washed away as she became submissive to his gestures. "I always win these kinds of battles." He stated proudly as she sunk into his hand, "you are mine; no one else can have you." He said as he cuddled her.

Ellen didn't protest, was it the way he said it or something else? Either way she snuggled herself into his embrace as she blushed slightly as Eve did earlier on.

Optimus removed the bottle from her mouth as he acknowledged all of them; they all stared at him with awe as though they had all seen their childhood heroes in front of them.

"Shall we go outside?" he asked them.

They all nodded in unison though like in a trance.

* * *

Though Optimus would show them his gentle expression every time they made eye contact, he would quickly go back to a serious expression as they traveled down the hallway; to him even the walls were a potential threat.

As they came to the end of the hallway and were greeted with busy humans at work, Optimus would dart his optics at their movements for the slightest sign of hostile intent especially now that most humans in the room were now focused on his presence.

He growled slightly when a human got too close to the children though the human was only rushing about not paying attention to them, outside was an even worse sight for Optimus, the regular training of soldiers was a daily basis and there were so many hazards Optimus's processor could explode from trying to count them all.

"This area is unacceptable." He said to himself.

All the kids were zoned out as they sat themselves on the floor, Eve surprisingly snapped out of it as the sight of her uncle came in her vision. "Hey look its uncle will!" Eve announced.

Optimus's optics widened as he heard her say that and he looked in front of him, she was right Major Lennox was approaching their position fast, "hey!" he announced, all the girls then snapped out of there weird trance at his presence and got up in excitement however Optimus was not as he stepped out in front of them in a protective manner.

Lennox suddenly had to stop himself from running, "whoa!" he announced as he left a slight rubber marking on the floor, "Optimus? Why'd you do that for?" he said.

Optimus merely growled at him, "Er Optimus?" he said slightly confused, his optics darkened again.

Eve merely moved past Optimus's feet as she went to hug her Uncle, Will held his arms out for her but Optimus took a grab for her instead, "hey, she was going to hug me, why did you deny that?" will said annoyed, Optimus sensed this rise in his stress levels and merely matched that defensive response.

"She is **mine**." He said taking a step forward challenging the rival male. All humans were really puzzled now.

"Optimus an' will ur close allies, friends, wa is he tryin' tae intimidate him?"Rochelle whispered to Ellen.

"Huh? She isn't yours; no one can **belong **to someone that's possessiveness!" He argued raising his voice.

"I will not allow you to hurt her." He said dangerously, Eve was wary of this now since she was in the middle of two arguing males as though she were in the middle of a fight between two lions.

"Hurt her? Optimus what are you talking about? I was going to hug her, i would never hurt her." He said.

"How do i know this for sure?" he said bitterly.

"What is wrong with you? Are you malfunctioning? We've known each other for over a year, we've fought alongside each other when intercepting decepticons, this is me Major Lennox...Will." He said now he was concerned his voice had lowered in volume and he generally felt he was in a hostage situation. "Optimus...snap out of it, this is not civilized, this is animal like." He said.

Optimus stared at him for a long while before his optics went back to his normal color and his expression turned back to a normal expression, when he came to, he held a hand on his head in confusion "Major Lennox? Were we discussing decepticon activity?" he asked in his normal tone.

Will turned his head to a slight angle furrowing his brow in confusion, "erm no." He said.

Optimus tilted his head in confusion also as he noticed he had eve in his arms, and he noticed her concerned expression, "Eve? Are, you well?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you?" she asked concerned.

Then he looked to his feet as Rochelle and Ellen looked up to him with worry, equally concerned, "oh primus." He said as he slapped a hand over his head.

* * *

Three hours had past, the girls were back to a normal state of mind as well as feeling a little embarrassed, they sat in the med bay along with a concerned Will, a disappointed Ratchet, a mixed emotion Ironhide and a guilt ridden Optimus who sat on the med table.

"I knew i should have been the one to stay behind instead of leaving any of you 'primitive' males behind with the girls." Ratchet moaned as he scanned Optimus. When he checked his results he gave him a disappointing stare as he in turn lowered his head in shame.

"So what was with dad's weird behavior?" Ellen asked.

Ratchet wiped his face, as he thought for a moment trying to find an appropriate way of explaining it, "well you see if i were to describe this in animal terms say we were like a group of animals who act as one big family, you have your alpha male who we will say for name sake that is Optimus, now Optimus naturally is pretty protective anyway especially of the females and the children and can be very possessive of that if he feels they are threatened, when he is the only one able to protect them for the group has been separated and the order has been broken. But these feelings only truly surface over a duration of time when he mentally believes that they aren't coming back.

"Does this happen amongst all of you?" Will asked.

"The only physical evidence **I've** ever seen of this happening was during the early years of the war when bumblebee was a sparkling and it was the same conditions but Optimus was much worse when that happened, but i have seen small signs from other Mech's too Ironhide being one of them which makes me wonder, we are an advanced race however there seems to be that tiny linger of primitive instinct still existing. I have read files from our history and there have been recordings of a higher number of these occurrences happening when we were a young race so i have theorised that it is linked with our evolution, but also as a contributor there was more of a conflict between ourselves back then too, but now in our time it was a very rare reaction to occur on cybertron for their rarely ever was danger on our planet, but it seems to come as a last resort when our survival is threatened." Ratchet explained.

"Your children." Will confirmed.

"Yes, our future, though Optimus's instincts took any form of young race to be protected." He then sighed, "I had hoped these instincts would have been repressed due to the difference in race but i was merely in denial."

"Okay i understand that he felt he was the only one, but what was the threat? And why did it take so long to surface." will asked.

"My only guess would be the presence of an alien species and perhaps Optimus was repressing this himself without knowing but eventually that overcame him." He theorized.

"He seemed to be more aggressive towards me especially when i tried to defend my case." Will said.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow at him as to say 'really?'

"o-oh that's right it's because we're men." Will said feeling stupid...and awkward.

"it's not just that alone Optimus considers any adult form of any race other than his own allied race to be a threat though thank primus Optimus's morality pushed through that instinct with reason." Ratchet said.

"So basically Optimus was a bitch with puppies?" Eve said.

"If that's how you see it eve you go ahead." Ratchet said rolling his optics.

"okay sae he was going Looney but what Ah don't understand is hoo we were so...er" Rochelle started though she didn't know how to describe herself and when thinking about it, it made her pretty embarrassed.

"As the humans say 'gone with the fairies'?" Ratchet suggested.

"A-Aye" Rochelle said lightly blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed, I'll explain what that was but i have to admit I'm not at all pleased with how happy he was able to make you." He said slightly pouting. "i thought i was your autobot?" he then said in small child like voice.

"Yoo're givin' me diabetes Ratch." She said rolling her eyes and sighing.

"But how? Why? What?...When?" Eve then rambled making herself noticed.

"Calm down Eve, now compared to human affection we are superior." Ratchet announced proudly out of the blue.

"I'm gonna slap you for being arrogant. I mean you're not exactly modest." Eve scolded.

"It's a hard truth Eve life with it." Ironhide said.

"That goes for you too." She threatened shaking a fist at him.

"You've giving hugs before and to be fair they feel like...normal hugs." Ellen said shrugging her shoulders.

"Will you allow me to get to that?" he asked her.

"Sorry" She said going all shy.

"Though i say that only because we have an ability to do that. See we can release certain pheromones, by choice and whenever we like." Ratchet said.

"Oh my god we're crackheads?!" eve said stunned.

Ellen tapped her on the shoulder, "what's a...crack head?" she asked.

"I feel like a puppet!" Rochelle exclaimed moving past that subject.

"Oh you humans always confuse beauty with horror." Ratchet said shaking his head.

"How do these pheromones work?" Will asked as the girls broke out in riot.

"It works similar to that of...when humans experience love." He said.

"Care to expand?" Will said.

"Oxytocin, the chemical that is released when humans experience love which in turn is stimulated by Phenylethylamineis which is an ingredient of chocolate which..." ratchet started.

"Let's stay to the topic shall we?" will said scratching his head.

Ratchet frowned at him for the interruption but merely huffed and stuck to topic, "It is similar in a sense when we are affectionate towards each other however they seem to have a more stronger effect on other races such as humans, the pheromones surround the hosts body and only through gestured touch, stroking and hugs for example. That the one who is receiving this form of affection becomes completely engrossed into feeling the happiest being in the universe." He said as he smiled at the three girls.

"yoo guys shood seriously think about joinin' Samaritans ur a health spa." Rochelle said as Eve nodded in agreement.

"That's not the point though Ratchet." Ellen spoke up sounding pretty annoyed.

"Oh?" he said.

"This was forced onto us I'd like to have a little thing called **permission** before you force an emotion out of me." She said hands on hips.

"I am in complete agreement with you Ellen it was wrong of Optimus to force this upon you, **all **of you, and he should apologize for it!" he said whacking him over the head.

"I am truly sorry, my instinctive state has been...inappropriate." He said in shame.

Now Ellen felt guilty, he goes from dominant to vulnerable, "Okay your 'creepy' mode was disturbing in my opinion but that other thing was pretty cool **if** it was by choice, i mean school can really get you down some days." She said trying to reassure him but then she thought, why is she trying to reassure him? "Hey wait a minute! Why am i being nice to you? You tried saying i was your possession!" She said defensively.

"I spoke this out loud?" he asked.

"Yes." She huffed.

"Well the statement is true." He said somewhat teasingly.

"You **do not, owe **me." She stated angrily.

"Yes i do." He said as he suddenly took all three of them into an embrace, two girls were just taking it into their strife and one was at boiling point, "your all mine." He said still teasingly, but then let his expression drop as he placed them in his lap, "but i am truly sorry." He said.

"In the future let's make it a point to never leave prime alone at base with the kids for more than four days." Ratchet suggested to Ironhide as Optimus was making apologizes.

"Yeah..." ironhide said in agreement though not really paying attention as he watched Optimus hug the girls again, "alright, alright give me back **my **femme." Ironhide stated forcefully pushing his way past Ratchet.

"If you start saying that **you **owe me I'll rip your spark out with a rusty hook!" Eve yelled at him.

Though Ratchet was feeling the same way, "y-yeah i want Rochelle back too." He said.

"And ya call **us **primitive?" Rochelle said.

"Hold on time out here!" Will called feeling out of place in the situation. "What if this was to happen again?"

"As we said before it was merely due to long duration of being alone with the kids in the future we will make sure no autobot is left alone with the kids for longer than four days, five tops." Ratchet said.

"But that's only an estimate right? Not factual evidence, how can i be confident of that?" Will said.

"Because i am confident in this, if i lacked the slightest confidence in this i wouldn't have the girls anywhere near us." Ratchet stated.

"You mean when you were wrong in the first place?" Will retaliated.

"Come on Will he didn't hurt anyone." Ironhide said trying to get on his good side.

"He could've and you can't make mistakes with kids involved." He said.

"You are right Major Lennox and i shame myself for ever letting myself be controlled by that of instinct." Optimus said shaking his head.

His tone made Will feel bad, "but if you are suggesting that the children should not be among us then i am afraid i will have to object." He said giving Will a hard stare making him slightly wary.

"e-er." He said.

"That was an act of humor Major Lennox." Optimus said reassuringly.

Will laughed awkwardly, "Heh heh, yeah sure, of course it was..." though will was still on his guard. "Just...don't let this kind of thing happen again i don't want to give Galloway a reason to have them imprisoned for life, which by the way he is coming tomorrow. So don't go all 'male' on him if he makes insulting remarks about the girls." He said.

"No promises." Ironhide said bluntly.

"You do not owe me. If anything i owe you." Ellen went back to rambling again still sore about the whole incident.

"Your attempts of being dominant are highly amusing, one of the main reasons i keep you." He said poking her nose again as she shook her head wildly.

"Here something you can keep." She said, she then lifted her leg up as she took her trainer off then without any warning threw it in his optic.

Optimus was silent and instead rubbed his optics as he had a hurt expression on his face, "i submit." He said.

* * *

**A/N **

**All those who now have rotting teeth use Listerine**

**All those who feel awkward go to bed  
**

**All those who aren't sure at the moment give me a few hours...i run out of cures *sad face*  
**

**Anyway :D it might be a Galloway chapter next, not sure yet but it involves Epps, Eve and Ironhide taking him hostage :P**

**oh and from now on every few chapters or so, the girls age,**

**Ellen - 6 - Eve - 8 - Rochelle - 8  
**

**this is there age until i mention it in my authors note.  
**


	6. Theodore Galloway Must Die

**A/N i came down with the horrible case that is 'writers blockkkkkkkkk' i must be very susceptible to it lol :P anyway i decided to up the rating i was going to further down the line but galloway can't control his language.  
**

* * *

**Theodore Galloway must die**

Ellen was just outside base she was amusing the black suited thugs that guarded Galloway though turns out they have personalities, she held a captain Picard figurine in her hand as she shoved it in the face of one of the guards, "make it so number one." She said mimicking the accent of Patrick Stewart as she grinned and giggled shyly.

One of them grinned at her, they were fully aware of her presence now as they would visit often and Ellen would force them to acknowledge her, "Hey mind if i have a look at that?" one of them asked.

"Sure." Ellen said friendly giving him the figurine.

The guard then pressed a button on the figurine resulting in a slight 'buzzing' sound, "hey cool it makes the teleporting sound." He said sounding like a child himself.

"You know i thought you guys were machines, but it turns out you are human...fascinating." she said in awe.

"Your weird kid." The other one said.

"I'm weird? You guys look like members of mib." She said as they scoffed in amusement.

"Well you know Will Smith was a member of mib." He said kneeling down to her level.

"I know." She said twirling about with a slight blush to her cheeks, "i love will smith" she said then buried her head into her top out of shyness.

There casual expressions turned serious as they saw Galloway quick pacing out of base throwing his arms back and forth, "looks like director Galloway is finished, same time next month?" he said to her.

"Yeah sure, er, can i have Captain Picard back please." She said putting a hand out.

"You mean i can't keep him?" He said holding him protectively as the other man snickered at him.

"No way, he gives me advice." She said in a slight pout.

He laughed slightly as he handed him back, but before he could reach her hands another hand came into to grab it, "is this what you were hired for? I am here by order of the president, for threat of our national security, not a robot chicken episode!" Galloway moaned.

Ellen got a bit wary, Galloway touched her stuff and normally from what she's seen everything Galloway touches or gets involved in suddenly disappears and this made her jump up and down in attempts to reach it, "arhhh." Galloway soothed in a mock tone. "What's wrong you want this?" he said pointing to the figurine.

"Yes please." She said with hopefulness in her expression.

He looked at it intrigued, and went to give it to her before retracting it back and shoving it in his pocket, Ellen's face dropped... humanity had betrayed her.

"Sir?" one of the black suited men spoke up.

"What's wrong do you want it?" he said mockingly.

"No sir, but taking a Childs toy?" he questioned.

"If you want to keep your job and feed your family you'll not question me." He threatened.

"Understood." He said regrettably as they walked past a stiff child, they made their way past clearance as three armored cars were parked just outside Galloway got in the middle one as the two suited men got in another.

Ellen stood there open armed and stunned, she then slowly looked in front of her as the cars went out of sight, a slight wind passed through her hair as it became dangerously silent, "i-i...i-i" she stuttered then when she gave herself time for it to sink in her eyes widened and started to glaze, her hands shook and her lip quivered.

Inside base ironhide was giving his cannons a once over as he tinkered with them, content and calm, Epps had joined him in his quarters talking in general, "I'm sure glad i can retire in a few years but you man, damn in human years you must be like what...late forties?" he said.

"Close enough, but this is the only life I've lived, if the war was over i don't think I'd be able to adjust to civilization." He said.

"Well if you challenged yourself now and then I'm sure you can wean yourself back into civil life, i mean seeing how you have a human kid and all." He said.

"I'd prefer him to be a loose cannon then a straight head, he's more interesting that way." Eve cut in coming into his quarters.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." He grinned as he locked his cannons back into place, "there. As though they had just come off the assembly line." He stated proudly.

"So on a rank of top ten favorite things in the universe, where does 'your cannons' and 'me' go." Eve asked folding her arms.

Ironhide went into straining thought, he then looked at his cannons, then to eve, then repeated the process for about five minutes.

"Ironhide!" eve yelled.

"w-well you both are deadly, would it count if i put you both at number one?" he jested.

"Would it count as both botslaugher and murder if i accidentally but intently killed you?" she asked dangerously.

"Well i guess that's what my cannons lack, a mind like a steel trap." He grinned.

Eve then growled at him, "of course your number one...reason for an aching processor." He sneakily added.

Eve then raised a fist as she opened her mouth to speak...

Then out of nowhere they all heard a high shrieking sound that pierced there ear drums as well as Ironhides audio receptors. He fell back as he barrel rolled into action, "decepticons!" he announced as he ran out of his quarters.

Epps followed as he too leapt into action, Eve shrugged and merely 'walked' out.

* * *

Now outside base Ironhide whirled about for a target, but there was none just Ellen holding her head back and screaming like nothing he had ever heard before. "What in the name of primus is wrong with Ellen?" he asked as he placed his hands over his head, "slag! My processors going to burst out of my head gasket!"

Epps came out of base too as he too covered his ears to the sudden exposure to high pitched wailing's he went towards Ellen as though he were pushing through a snow storm, "Ellen, where's the fire?!" he yelled over her wailing's.

She continued to cry oblivious to his presence, he then knelt down as he placed two firm hands on her shoulder, making her slightly shocked by the presence, "what's happened? Did you fall?" he asked looking at her knees.

Her eyes welled up again as she attempted to communicate, "it...it...It." she stuttered.

"Woman, breath!" Epps said shaking her slightly.

"G-Galloway." she said as she took a small breath again, "t-t-took, Picard, h-h-hostageeeeee." She cried again.

"Say what?" he said dumbfounded.

"Ya know her captain Picard doll." Eve said rolling her eyes making Ellen get defensive.

"He is **not** a doll! He is a figurine!" she protested stomping her foot.

"Whatever, anyway why would meat bag steal your toy." She asked.

"Who are you to talk about 'meat bags' eve?" Epps said.

"It's what ironhide calls him." She said as Epps slapped a hand over his face.

"Where is he now?" ironhide asked, though he sounded serious his mouth twitched with excitement.

"He got into one of those big black cars." She said pointing down to the access point.

For some reason the same ideas and thoughts all summoned into the minds of Ironhide, Epps and Eve as they saw an opportunity.

* * *

Galloway sat in the back of the armored vehicle as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the figurine, he sneered at it as it put it back in his pocket, he then started to go through his files as he drank his coffee, he then crossed his legs over as he got comfortable he sighed content with his purpose of complaining and sleeping well every night too.

Then the vehicle slightly swerved slightly as he spilt his drink on his trousers, he thanked god that the coffee was Luke warm, "arhhh!" he moaned as he flapped his wet files attempting to dry them, he was about to complain about the drivers skills but a 'thump' sound made him jump slightly.

"What's going on?!" Galloway demanded.

"Nothing **sir**." Said the driver, (actually Ironhides holoform) and he cringed saying that, "there was a situation but it has been taken care of." Then ironhide overtook the car in front as he harshly turned in the middle of the motorway heading for the next exit instead, the cars in turn followed but ironhide had planted small sonic grenades which detonated at a certain time, making their tyres burst and causing a massive build up of cars...making ironhide cringe slightly as he hadn't thought about that possibility and he prayed to primus that he hadn't killed any humans.

"What are you doing?!" Galloway panicked trying to open his door.

"Short cut." Ironhide said in a cheerful tone.

* * *

Galloway backed himself into his seat as the car stopped and slow, tapping footsteps (which ironhide snickered at mainly for the effect it was having on Galloway's stress levels) came to the back doors. The door opened as Ironhides holoform had a black woolly mask on for fear Galloway may be able to identify it as his.

Galloway looked upon him with horror as Ironhide gave him a devilish grin he then took a rough hold on his shirt collar as he blindfolded him, gagged him and binded his hands, he dragged him out of the car as harshly as possible, Galloway's muffled cries were truly worthy of an eye roll.

Ironhides true form as well as eve and Epps had all rendezvous at an abandoned warehouse, with Epps driving his vehicle mode there.

In a blackened room Epps got out his torch as he had covered his face as well, eve hid in the corner so not to be seen but she couldn't help but snicker.

Epps removed his gag first then his blind fold which had crushed Galloway's glasses but that will provide an even less chance f being recognized. "You are going to need a binding contract from the U.N if you have any hopes of stopping me from ordering your execution!" he screamed.

Though tough words for him, Epps and ironhide both knew he was a coward and so ironhide placed a hand around his neck then Epps shined a light in his eyes, ironhide didn't tighten his grip or anything nor did he hurt him in doing so, but nonetheless Galloway's eyes welled up with fear.

"I'm batman" Epps said in a husky voice, and Eve gave him a 'really?' look. Though Epps thought his impression was pretty good Ironhide merely gave him a serious look as it shot Epps down in flames.

"P-Please i-i have a wife and son." Galloway begged.

"Really?!" Epps Exclaimed in his normal voice stunned to the fact Galloway was able to get a woman, "u-urgh i mean er, really?" he said in his 'batman' voice.

"I say he's bluffing, how does a male human who looks like a melted candle manage to get a female." Ironhide said giving him a disgusted look.

"i-it's true, i have a picture of them in my wallet." He stuttered.

"Shut up." Ironhide merely said.

Epps then put some ear plugs in Galloway's ears, "what are you doing?" ironhide asked.

Epps turned away slightly from Galloway's view as he pulled ironhide into a huddle, and coughed out a laugh, "I'm sorry i nearly lost my shit this is just too funny for me." He said wiping a tear from his eye, "what shall we do to him?" Epps said grinning like a mad man. "Nothing too inhumane right? He's a jerk and all but..."

Ironhide tapped his nose as a human gesture to Epps.

"w-why are you doing this?" Galloway then spoke up with a raspy voice.

Ironhide brushed his chin as he looked upon the subject before, with eve being present and torture wasn't really his thing especially with a human he thought he should blend a mixture of humiliation and a slight pinch of pain at the end just to make it right. After that thought he pinched Galloway's cheek as though he were a baby, "The silly string." Ironhide announced darkly showing his open hand to Epps, Eve snickered she couldn't help it, silly string?! "And we're gonna need rope, an air horn, face paint and those out of date eggs..." he continued still with a dark tone though it made Epps and Eve want to laugh even more.

"You fuckers are just a bunch of arsonists?!" Galloway yelled but laughed nervously.

Ironhide then smiled at him and then cheerfully said, "oh and a chain saw."

With that Epps added to the conversation, "i thought we were going to use a hack saw?" Epps said, "You know the good old classic touch of a hack saw has a much better feel to it then a quick job like a chain saw." He added folding his arms.

"Agreed." He said nodding.

Galloway's face went a sickly green colour, "You bastards are god damn psychos!" Galloway screamed rocking in his chair attempting escape.

"We're not psycho's." Epps said in a creepy happy voice.

"We just hate nerds." Ironhide added, though Epps gave him a bizarre look just for the mere fact that he said 'nerds'.

"What?!" Galloway exclaimed.

"Especially hate star trek nerds." He said as he abruptly ripped his jacket off him, making Epps back away as Ironhide searched his pockets, "what the hell is this?!" he exclaimed pulling out Ellen's figurine.

"I-it's not mine." Galloway wailed.

"Well it's here, you have it, and now you have to die." Ironhide stated casually.

"No, no, no! Take it, it's not mine, its not minnnnnnnne!" he cried out.

And after that satisfying observation of a grown man crying like a toddler ironhide quickly changed his tone again, "Well, i guess if you have renounced your faith as a trekkie i guess we can let you off." He said.

Though he didn't believe it at first Galloway laughed nervously as he bounced up and down in his binded state, "oh thank you!"

But then a black shadow fell over both ironhide and Epps, "but we need to send a warning out to other nerds." He said as they grinned evilly at him and revealed to him a hacksaw.

"n-no...no...nooooooooo!" Galloway's screamed as the warehouse echoed with his pleas but the blaring engines of vehicles drowned that out...and he was killed...

* * *

His pride that is!...as Ironhide, Epps and Eve had let Galloway go, with a blind fold on, ironhide told him to keep on moving without taking his blindfold off or he'd blow his head off.

Galloway was in his boxers, that of his country's flag, his hands and legs were bound as he hopped so far and fell over making Eve snicker at his panicked squeak, Epps merely shook his head at how pathetic he looked and ironhide merely smiled widely.

Galloway's entire body was that of a rainbow from the face paint, his underwear was stuffed with three month old eggs, (courtesy of Epps who forgot to empty his fridge when he left for base), and while they had sent eve into the next room, ironhide and Epps had put the air horn in...Well let's just say no one will hear Galloway break wind...ever...again.

"I think this was the most child friendliest way of torture i have ever seen." Epps said. "And then again, i have a feeling this will only make his attitude worse."

"Maybe, but we can still humour ourselves at what he was put through." Ironhide said.

"I can definitely sleep well tonight." Epps said slapping his hands together.

"Let's get this back to Ellen before she separates herself from the world completely." Eve said as they made their way over to Ironhides real form.

Galloway's lay on the floor as he looked like a tortoise on his back, "do you think we should help him now?" Epps asked.

They all looked at each other, "nah!" they said in unison.

"They'll find him sooner or later." Ironhide said shrugging it off instantly.

Ellen stood eagerly at the base entrance rolling her top up from feeling so anxious, and a cheerful horn blaring made her fall back as Epps rolled down Ironhides windows and started 'whooping' like an idiot.

Epps then got out of the cab as he picked up Ellen and started spinning her around his head in 'victory'. "You got him back?!" she exclaimed. He then put her down as Eve gave it to her, she then looked at it a little confused, "why does he have silly string on him?" she asked brushing it off.

* * *

**A/N just wanted to fit in another chapter for ironhide before i get to work on a three parter, Ellen tries to figure out a way Optimus can get to cybertron to see Elita, plus she'd be able to meet her mother for the first time but will it be a welcomed greeting? **


	7. Meeting Mom Part 1

**A/N and we're back into fluffiness :3 i've had a lot of the candy left over from trick or treaters and i might be experiencing a slight sugar rush BD  
**

**now this will be either a three parter or four parter I'll see how many words i can conjure up :P  
**

* * *

**Meeting Mom Part 1**

Optimus sat in his chair in his quarters as he looked upon the computer screen, he was looking upon cybertron, in her dull and lifeless state, Ellen sat in his lap as her attention span was on her fingers than anything else. He knew Elita-1 was still occupying the planet but he didn't know where, but he couldn't try to find out due to the risk of a security breach, the location of their base may be revealed.

Ellen then finally pulled herself from the interesting concept that is her fingers and saw the planet before her, "is that, er...cybertron?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered sadly, "it never used to look so dull, it used to shine."

"It doesn't look that bad." She said, "Looks pretty cool, looks like a cross between the planet coruscant and a Borg ship...and the Borg ship kind of looks like the allspark...weird..." She then slightly clung to her knees as she got herself paranoid, "i-i d-don't like Borg." She said looking to her sides.

Optimus continued to stare at it whilst patting Ellen on the head reassuringly, "i have told you, they do not exist."

"you haven't been across the **entire **universe." She argued.

He sighed lightly, "if they did i would not let them assimilate your world." He said.

"O-kay." She said as she watched his optics on the screen still, drawing herself quickly from topic to topic "what ya thinking?" she asked.

"There are autobots still present on cybertron i was...just thinking about a specific one." He said still his optics locked with the planet.

"Who?" she asked intrigued.

"Elita-1." He confirmed.

"Elita? Is that a girl's name? Sounds like one." She said blinking.

"Yes she is a femme." He said.

"So is she like your 'friend'." She first said smiling widely to the word friend, "or 'friend'" she then started kissing her arm.

He finally pulled his optics from the screen as he looked down at her, "The second one, we are spark mates...bonded for life." He said.

"Sparkmate? What like your wife?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, perhaps...even your mother." He said though his tone was that of false hope. Maybe he mentioned it because he himself hoped for this.

"She wouldn't know about me though would she?" Ellen asked voice full of dread.

"does this worry you?" he asked.

"j-just a bit, i mean I'm an alien to her, a-and you didn't ask her or anything, and I've seen Mikaela yell at Sam for not asking if she wanted a drink or anything and if she can yell at him for that what will she be like with..."

"Ellen, you are rambling." He lightly stated.

"You ramble! But i don't say anything!" she argued her cheeks turning a light pink, "e-erm, so... where is she?"

"i do not know, she is on cybertron this much i know and yet i do not know where." He said solemnly.

"Can't you...go find her?" she asked.

He shook his head, "no Ellen, cybertron is many light years away, even if we were able to take the Xanthium, it would take many years, by then you'd be an adult...I'm not sacrificing that." he said shaking his head.

"how about a, a...space bridge?" she asked, she hasn't seen one but she was often told of the ones that decepticons forged, and she was also told of the one that Sentinel Prime had invented one that could broaden its size due to the use of separate pillars.

"We have not been able to locate a space bridge here on Earth." He said as his head sunk.

"I'll find you one!" she announced happily clasping her hands together.

Optimus smiled at her and patted her on the head, "that is a nice thought Ellen but even if a space bridge existed it would be far from our position and very well hidden." He said.

"I'll find one." She huffed.

"It is out of our hands." He sighed, as he closed the image of cybertron. but he still stared at the screen, "Now." he then said, "It is getting late, you need a bath." He said to her.

"I don't want a bath." She huffed.

"You have school tomorrow, you are getting a bath." He stated firmly.

"No." She protested again giving him a cheeky grin.

"Well it is not as though you can do anything about it." He said as he took a hold of her, in his quarters was a bathroom for Ellen, as well as the other 'with human' quarters, they were quick to install. a small one was positioned in the corner of the room, microscopic in comparison to the whole room, and due to how young Ellen was at this point a ledged extension was made on the side it acted as an autobot sized sink though not as deep, Ellen would do it all herself but Optimus didn't want to be restricted from being able to help her if she asked for it.

And there was a lot of ledge room for her toys and essentials. And the process was simple as it was touch activated, Will had suggested that Ratchet work at a bath store.

Optimus placed Ellen on the side as she grimly looked over the side of the bath It was all bubbly and froffy, okay the bubbles she can deal with, but she attempted mercy either way as she gave him a 'hang dog' expression though the response was a blank expression as she stuck a tongue at him, she then took her socks off as she then gave Optimus a hard stare, "is something wrong?" he asked.

"Don't look!" she scolded.

Optimus sighed, "I still do not understand why humans are very sensitive to that." he said.

"I don't want you seeing my junk!" she exclaimed.

"You do not even know the definition of that slang term referred to as 'junk'" he said amused.

"Sam says it all the time; he's my female role model." She stated casually of sams role, she then frantically pointed her finger for Optimus to turn around making 'eh' sounds, he did so amused and turned in a way that would put the 'robot' to shame in how slow he was. Ellen stripped herself quickly as if her life depended on it, she then cocked her leg over the bath like a fence though she slightly hurt herself in doing so but still kept her eyes on Optimus instead of concentrating on that, "kay I'm in." She said her head bobbed up from the water as everything else was covered by bubbles.

Optimus rolled his optics at the wary look she was giving him as he picked up a flannel between his fingers as he lightly brushed it like a thin paint brush against Ellen's cheek though she whacked it away, "Da-aad i can do it myself." She complained swatting his hand away.

"If you are sure." He said raising his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"I am." She stated stubbornly, Optimus nodded as he headed back to his chair, he lent his head in his hand as he observed her like a TV, and he had a sure expression that she would need him some time and it was usually soon. She in turn bobbed over to the side of the bath as she looked over the side as a plastic ship lay on the side and she couldn't reach it, and with every attempt her cheeks grew darker in shades.

Then to avoid embarrassment she merely folded her arms and just stared at the toy ship intently thinking of a plan, she looked at the back scrubber that was long enough, or so she thought as she reached out to it, and failed as it barely reached, Optimus watched her struggling intently, he knows he should be helping her but her stubbornness was very entertaining, a cocked eyebrow from him made her retract the brush back as though she had never done anything in the first place, "do you require assistance?" he finally asked.

"No..." she huffed but still looked at the toy ship, disappointed. Optimus shook his head lightly as he stood up again, he swept the boat into his hand as he dangled it above her head, she reached out for it in a needy way, "don't be mean." She said.

"That is not my intention." He said.

"Yeah it is." She moaned attempting to reach for it without revealing herself, "come onnnnn" she moaned.

"You only attempted twice." He said.

"You're only doing this for entertainment." She said.

"Perhaps, or on the other hand it is encouragement." He said, but a subtle grin was on his face the whole time though Ellen couldn't make it out to be a grin or not it was that small.

"To not give up on trying to get a plastic boat off an Alien? Where's the morel in that?" she said.

Optimus then placed the boat on her head; she pulled a dumbfounded expression before shaking her head out of annoyance "finally!" She announced. Then he got the flannel again as she started playing with the ship, whilst distracted he started rubbing her back with it, "dad!" She snapped.

"You can never reach there." He said as an innocent point.

She huffed, "i can, just not at the moment. Can i have a back brush for Christmas?" She said randomly. He didn't answer merely and abruptly started rubbing her face with it instead, "get o-ur-ur-ur-ur." Ellen muffled as the flannel was moved in a circular pattern across her face making her at one point splutter, "h-hey you're over stepping your boundaries!" she protested. Everything was suddenly so quick with Optimus as he emptied the bath, "hey! Hey!" Ellen panicked throwing bubbles onto herself.

Optimus then grabbed a towel, one that was the size of a bed sheet and wrapped it around her like a baby, then took her into his arms as she yelped, then he placed her on his berth as he rubbed her down with the towel, "i-i-i-i d-d-d-don't l-like y-y-you very much r-r-right n-n-ow." She huffed as she was getting mauled by a towel, but she kept a tight hold on it at the same time in fear of...exposure.

"Why?" he chuckled.

"Washing me like a doggy, but at least they have fur." She huffed, hinting to her unclothed self.

"I wrapped you up; but you do not have to be shy." He said draping the towel over her head like a hood.

Ellen thought for a moment as she then raised her arms up letting the towel drop, but she had her eyes shut "can i have my pyjamas pleaseeee." she said.

"Of course." He said as he went through his desk, most of her things were there due to how little space it takes up, he gave her a set of salmon colored pyjamas.

She then threw the top over her head as she got her head stuck, with a roll of his optics he pulled slightly on the bottom of the top as Ellen's head popped out at the top. "Eh." She said, then picking up the pyjama pants as she let the towel drop into her lap and then slided on her trousers, however her feet got caught at the bottom and she got herself frustrated because of it. Optimus plucked the end of her pyjama trousers as she lifted her leg up slightly and let her feet slide through, "thanks." She said.

Now in cloths she threw the towel in his direction, "what was that for?" he asked.

"Picking me up in a towel." She pouted.

"I am sorry." He teased as he went around the other side of his berth and lay on his side, small tasks seem to make him use more energon then the big ones. Ellen lay on her back as she looked at him in an upside down view, "you cannot sleep like that." He said.

She then scurried her way to his side, as she lay on her side against his chest. "Is this good?" she asked.

"Yes." He said as she covered herself in blankets and pillows. Satisfied that she was now in bed he let himself slowly fall into recharge himself, he was still slightly weary to the thought of Elita, not even a small glimpse of her face. Her beautiful form, slender, practical, and her pink base brought out the most in her optics. A small smile crept on his face at the thought of her, he could see her in his processor as he was in a half-a-recharge state.

"Dad?" Ellen then whispered, snapping him from his dreams,

"huh? Ellen? Why are you not sleeping?" he asked slight annoyance in his tone, as his dreams of his mate were interrupted.

"I'll find you a space bridge." She whispered, as Optimus started falling into re-charge again causing him to not concentrate.

"I do not...want you to." He said tiredly.

"I want to." She protested.

"Even if you did...a space bridge...is heavily guarded." He said.

"Can't you...distract them?" she said.

"There are so few of us..." he trailed off.

"What about something they would want?" she said.

"I do not want anything." he said not really hearing the question properly as at this point his optics were shut.

"What about the little piece of allspark?" she said.

He slightly frowned upon the word 'allspark' "are you suggesting...we reveal the allspark fragment... to the decepticons? Losing it?" he said.

"No, can't you make like a paper mas-hie allspark?" she said.

"A...fake replica?" he said laying his head down.

"Er, y-yeah?" she said noticing how tired he was.

Still with his optics shut and his head down he started theorizing though not completely in a fresh state of mind. "Hmm, a replica? Ratchet could...design one that bared its resemblance...and implant an energy signal that..." he then shook his head the mere thought of being able to see Elita had made him not think straight. "No, the...risk is too great." He said.

"How?" she asked closing her eyes herself.

"We would...need someone to lead the decepticons away...using the replica; i...will not put anyone in danger for my personal matters." He said. Ellen's head sunk to how stern he was sounding, "Now... no more talk of something that cannot be accomplished."

"Hmmm." Was her response but noticed something missing, "dad?" she said again.

"Hm-mm?" he said wearily.

"I'm without a second line of defense." She said.

"S...sorry." he said draping his hand at the bottom of her blankets, knowing her request, Ellen stuck her tongue out in victory. as she lay there thinking of how she can find a space bridge, how to seize it and how to keep that up...it took a maximum of three minutes until she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N so straight we will go straight into part two, it involves the manipulation of a kid convincing autobots to go along with her 'operation get the big guy to cybertron' plan, involves Ratchet and Breakaway (the way he is in the ROTF game ps3/xbox)**

**after this saga, I'll be doing a chapter involving the decepticon mixmaster and I'm using the set up of the (DOTM ps3/xbox) game as in a junkyard full of cons, Mixmaster, Ironhide and the cliche of 'kid goes to place that they shouldn't be going to' then I'll be going back into suggested chapters from reviewers ^_^  
**


	8. Meeting Mom Part 2 The Space Bridge

**Meeting Mom Part 2 Finding a Space Bridge  
**

The next morning Ellen went to find the fastest autobot to fly the skies, named breakaway, seeing how he was the **only** fastest flying autobot on base too, and this was the only time he was at base before he flew the skies, he never did stay too long. "Breakaway-yyy?" she said in a small voice peaking around inside the hanger, breakaway had his own part of base mainly because of his alt mode and wingspan his maintenance was all done there.

Breakaway whipped his head around before he saw the said little head pop around his hanger, "a bit early for you to up isn't it kid?" he said he rarely engaged in conversation with the kids but would give them a friendly 'hi' at most.

"How fast can you go?" she asked shuffling herself inside.

"How fast?" he said tilting his head, random thing to ask, well if she's curious, "Well about 1,200 miles per hour." He said.

Ellen blinked in confusion, "is that fast?"

"To human standards." He said.

"If you were chased by decepticons, could you out fly them?" she asked.

"I could, say so...why?" he then asked suspiciously.

"Dads really down, he wants to go to cybertron to find E-Elita? But we need a space bridge and a..." she started frantically.

"Whoa, whoa slow it down there, what do you want me to do exactly?" he asked frantic himself.

"Can you...maybe find a space bridge, you can fly and all and can see a lot more from that height." she asked.

"Find a space bridge? It's a nice thought but Optimus makes the rules, if he wanted me to find a space bridge he would ask of us to do so, which he hasn't so...i'm sorry." He said.

"Please breakaway..." she whimpered, though she was acting, "dadmissesherandi'venevermetherandmaybeshecanb emymomandand...and...and..." she stopped as she sighed. "That's okay." She said as she turned around to walk out.

Breakaway slapped a hand over his face, "No wait." He then called. "I-I'll try to look out for one when i go on patrol...but i'm not promising anything." He said.

Ellen charged as his foot as she hugged it intently, making breakaway slightly wary at first as he thought she was attacking him, "oh thank you!" she cheered.

Breakaway showed an awkward expression as she left the hanger just as fast portraying a plane in the sky leaving him standing. "u-uh w-hat just happened? Arh man, now i'm going to feel twice as bad if i don't find a space bridge but i was only saying that to keep her happy but she's **too** happy and will be twice as depressed if i don't come up with results arhhh da-umn!" he said casually walking out of his hanger as he walked the girl make a half mile run back to her part of base, he shrugged as he transformed and left for his regular scouting duties though this time he will be broadening his search.

* * *

School had finished as Ellen thoughts all day were on Elita-1, what did she look like? What **is **she like? Would she come stay on earth? Then like the good things the bad questions came into mind, like is she even on cybertron? Or will she hate her? It was a feeling of butterflies nonetheless.

But taking the situation into her own hands, it all seems so simple to her, find a space bridge go to cybertron, where's the problem? The excitement itself was hiding the problems such as losing Autobots instead of gaining, many encounters with decepticons may still be on cybertron as well as Autobots, beasts, insecticons, many factors of problems though she didn't see it that way.

When it comes to building stuff or tinkering Ratchet normally came to her mind, so thought to seek him out, he was in his quarters as he would be most of the day and much more to Ellens liking as it was more private. She started knocking as it barely sounded like a gust of wind against the door but nonetheless Ratchet heard it, and allowed her in.

"Ratch-et?" she said in a begging tone flickering her eyes.

"No." he said flatly.

"Do you think you can make a replica of the Allspark fragment?" she asked.

"h-huh?!" he exclaimed dropping whatever it was he was holding at the time not that it mattered it broke when it hit the floor.

"Oh you didn't hear me? I'll say again..." she started,

"No, no, your **random** request took me back slightly, i mean, **why** do you want a replica? Is it for a school? Decoration? I mean what? What? i mean what a request to throw at me." he said.

"As a distraction, so breakaway can fly about as the decepticons pursue him." She said smiling widely.

"U-uh...w-wha...E-Ellen, what have you been...what?!" he said flailing his arms about.

Ellen sighed as she let her arms drop how come no one can stay calm? "okay see Dad wants to see erm...Elita and er he can't get to Cybertron and i asked Breakaway to try and find a spacebridge which was really nice of him I'll have to get him an ice cream or something, anyway i don't know if you guys wanna come too but it's a way to visit Cybertron." she said getting herself excited.

Ratchet rubbed his face as he knelt down, "Ellen..." he started trying the best way to explain, "Sweetspark it's not as simple as that, we don't risk fellow autobots for personal gains." He said. Ellen giggled at the word 'sweetspark from Ratchet but instantly dropped her expression at the denial. "And that's probably what someone else would say, as for me however I'd, say you are a strange insane little human and you are out of your mind for even suggesting such a thing!" making Ellen's face fall further as her shoulder slumped.

"But breakaways really fast..._did you know he can go 1,200 miles an hour?_" she whispered secretly to him like it was the most amazing thing ever. "And the only decepticons you know of so far are grounded i mean Starscream never shows in person, well no one's seen him anyway." She said.

"True but it doesn't mean it is a fact." He said hands on hips.

"An unhappy parent is a very unhealthy environment for a child come on at least think it over." She begged twirling around.

Ratchet groaned as he tilted his head back to the ceiling, "let me see if i can translate your intention so that someone else can understand, If i were to build a replica, one that pulses that of an energon signal as well as set up a convincing transmission in where it would attract attention, breakaway would be the diversion it would need to be near the space bridge so the nearest decepticons could intercept, hmmm to get a status of the remaining autobots on cybertron?" the more Ratchet put it into his own words the more convinced he sounded, "it would be reliving, a peace of mind or at least not hang onto a false hope that certain friends are still alive. Ellen you do realise this is not a picnic if we were to go through with this it would be of mission conditions."

"y-yeah." She said folding her arms and now thinking of what could go wrong, just the talk of Cybertron had been so exciting.

"I would need to go for sure we know decepticons would be guarding the space bridge but we don't know **what **is on cybertron, parasites among other things, the others can guard the spacebridge while Optimus and i go through." He then shook his head as he scolded himself, "false fantasies, i doubt we would even be able to locate a Space bridge." He scoffed.

"You don't know that for sure." She said.

"And neither do you." He said pointing a firm finger at her, he then looked to his side as if checking the coast was clear, "Does Optimus know you have been requesting favours from his soldiers?" he asked quietly.

"No." She simply said copying Ratchets quiet tone.

"Well when Breakaway gets back all three of us will forget about the whole idea and move..." he started.

"I found one!" Breakaway exclaimed breaking into Ratchets quarters his wings slightly scraping across the door frame.

"What?! Breakaway?!" Ratchet exclaimed looking over the bot who could barely get himself through the door frame. "Your destroying my doorway you titanic lummox!" he said taking hold of Breakaways arm as he pulled him in, "S-Stand b-back!" he ordered Ellen who took cover behind his med table. "fold your wings in!" he cried at Breakaway.

He awkwardly laughed, "heh, yeah that might help." He said as both he and Ratchet fell into the quarters with the door closing behind. "There, that wasn't too bad." He said brushing his hands.

"N-Not too bad?! Look at my quarter's entrance!" Ratchet yelled throwing breakaways face in that direction. The wall surrounding the door had many cracks like a glass window that was about to smash.

"Your doors still intact though." Breakaway jested shrugging his shoulders. Ratchet growled as he transformed his arm into a buzz saw, "A Space Bridge." Breakaway then said excitably but most likely to avoid termination.

Which worked as he retracted the saw, "i'm listening." He said dangerously.

"I-I was hovering over South America and it is located in a remote area it can't be seen by human eyes nor is it even close to a populated area." He said.

"Are you sure?" Ratchet said furrowing his brow, **now **he was interested.

"Yes." He said in an almost relieved sigh.

"How come you guys sound so surprised?" Ellen asked.

"I didn't think I'd actually stumble upon one when you asked me." He admitted placing his hands behind his back slightly guilty.

"Neither did i." Ratchet on the other hand blankly admitted it.

"No faith i tell ya what." she huffed putting hands on her hips.

"s-should i tell Optimus?" Breakaway asked somewhat nervously.

"No, he would disregard the thought of a Space bridge he would class intercepting a space bridge as an unnecessary risk; plus he doesn't know it was located on purpose and for personal reasons. Not to mention that this was under a request of a six year old." He said.

"So what are you saying? We don't tell him?" he said.

Ratchet looked at Ellen as things had changed for him personally now since a space bridge existed and the hopeful thought of seeing Cybertron no matter how barren it has become was there. As well as a possible reunion with fellow comrades, "No, but we could convince him to investigate that area...but how." He pondered.

"A fake distress call?" Ellen suggested.

Ratchet looked at her still in a thinking mode, "a fake, distress call?" he quietly said to himself, "Do you realise we are breaking over thirty rules? Among them being deception towards your commanding officer, endangering your comrade's lives, and false information." He said.

"Can't you just blame it on me?" Ellen said casually.

"We would be the blame for listening to a child in the first place." Ratchet lightly scolded. "But i can take a scolding." He said casually smiling at her.

"Is this really continuing?" breakaway asked.

"Inform everyone except prime." He said.

"Oh primus." Breakaway said as he turned and headed towards the door.

"oh and Breakaway?" Ratchet said.

"yes?" he said.

"your the diversion by the way." He said.

He then frantically switched his vision from Ellen to Ratchet about ten times, "s-so that whole thing of asking me how fast i can go?" he said to her.

"She is right though, with your speed the decepticons can barely touch you." Ratchet said.

that kind of praise raised his ego a little, "Yeah! Your right. They can barely do sixty." He said excited as though he were the primary factor for the completion of this mission. Letting this get to his head that much he merely trailed outside mumbling things to himself about being a 'hero'.

"E-r bye...then?" Ellen said as the doors closed.

"Now we need to discuss a plan with the others there positions and what not, but we will tell them that this is a status check of cybertron, a head count if you will." He said.

"Okay." He said.

"Now of course we would need to request transport by air by the human government, and..." and Ratchet rambled on for another two hours, **with** diagrams.

* * *

Now with a little hacking Ratchet had produced a fake transmission through their own computers with the given co-ordinates from Breakaway, he was partially proud of it if he did say so himself, and of course this had gotten the human militaries attention as well.

A conversation was set up to discuss the matter with General Morshower, Major Lennox was present as well as many soldiers operating the conversation, Will had a set of papers that he slapped down onto a table, "South America?" he said. "Could it be one of your boys?" he asked in the direction of Optimus.

"Whatever it is, i'm still unsure whether to dispatch your team there Major Lennox, seeing how we have no visual on what it is, despite the similar signal it possesses with all NBE's, forgive the technical term." General Morshower said.

"General Morshower i strongly request departure to South America, there may be Autobots that are sending that distress call." Optimus argued.

"I understand your quarrel Optimus Prime, but what if these 'distressed Autobots' were Decepticons?" he said.

"Then we will do what is necessary so they cannot continue their way towards a human populated area." He said.

Morshower sighed slightly as he placed a hand over his mouth and lay back in his chair, "can you promise me you will do everything you can to reduce the collateral damage to a minimum?" he said.

"We will only do so if necessary i give you my word." He said.

Behind Optimus were all Autobots accounted for, Sidesswipe, Jolt, Ratchet, Ironhide, and the twins (however they will most likely not be accompanying them on this mission due to...e-er lack in experience) Ratchet leant slighltly over to Ironhide as the conversation in front still continued, "does everyone know the situation?" he asked in an almost whisper.

"yes, but i personally cannot take this on board, you and Prime will be the ones going to Cybertron right?" he said.

"yes it is the best choice, you are and i can't believe i'm saying this, but you are an army all by yourself, the balance of power is in your favour if you encounter decepticons, and you have back up." He said.

"i do regret that i cannot accompany you, but can you...lend me a favour?" he asked.

"what is it?" he said.

"Chromia, can you perhaps find out her..." He stopped as his optics slightly winced, "her...fate?"

Ratchet gave him a look of sympathy, as he lightly patted his shoulder, "of course old friend, but i know for sure that she is not one with the allspark." He said.

Ironhide gave a rough nod, "i know, but i must be optimistic." He stated.

Then sideswipe poked his head through the middle of them leaning on Ratchet, "hey, we good to go?" he said putting up a thumbs up.

"Just don't get cocky." Ironhide lightly hissed at him.

Sideswipe but his hands up in surrender, "hey, i'm only cocky when it comes to fighting opponents, because i always win." He said shoving a finger into his chest proudly then ducking back into the ranks.

"hmph." Ironhide puffed.

Ratchet then looked around, searching for something. "What's wrong?" Ironhide said.

"Where's Ellen? I only saw her a couple of hours ago, i would have thought she would be here to know the situation." He said.

"She goes from one thing to another, from running around in circles to make herself dizzy to sleeping on the floor in mere moments." Ironhide shrugged amusingly. "In fact i'm the main cause for it, 'sherbet' has an insane effect on humans, and gain abilities, she bit through concrete Ratchet." He said pretty impressed.

"_It's a good thing Breakaway only mentioned the plan instead of revealing the source of the plan." _Ratchet thought nervously. Then shook his head as he then whacked Ironhide across the head, "don't give her that stuff for your own entertainment, are you fragged in the head?! Wait a minute..." he then said suspiciously.

"No i haven't given any to Rochelle, she refused to accept anything from me." He said.

Ratchet smiled smugly, "Good, i'm glad she isn't easily exposed to your tricks of deception." He said.

Ironhide rolled his optics as he sighed, "we haven't got out there yet and already i'm weary from your smugness." He said.

* * *

The request was granted and was even allowed this as a 'Bot' only mission, though it will be monitored. The environment was humid and tightly compacted with trees two big major 'no, no's', the humidity seeped into the Autobots armour like syrup and the compacted Area wasn't exactly the correct conditions for a possible battlefield, no way to maneuver or fire a projectile. Unless they wanted to destroy half the forest. However they all pressed on to their designated arrival point, each with complaints that they never spoke out aloud, including the vines that got caught up in Ironhides cannons and how sideswipe can't use his rollers through the soft ground.

Ratchet checked a huge signal that pulsed from a screen on Ratchets arm (symbolising the Space Bridge), "i'm not picking up on any signal Optimus, however there is a huge energy spike emanating in this direction." Ratchet said, acting to the best of his ability.

Optimus merely glanced at him as he frowned slightly in concern, but pressed on as normal finally coming down a path, "this part of the area has been cleared recently, be on your guard Ratchet." Optimus said following the path as it lead to the only open area for miles.

"What is that?" Ratchet said pointing, he cringed slightly at how crooked his acting was.

Optimus took a few steps forward as he felt his optics were deceiving him, "it is...a space bridge, and an unguarded one." He said suspiciously.

"A trap?" Ratchet said still in acting mode.

"Perhaps, but they are unknowing of our presence, perhaps it is unguarded because there were confident that no one could find this area and in sense they were not wrong." He said.

"Optimus, imagine that we could be at Cybertron in seconds." Ratchet said encouraging the idea.

Optimus turned looking Ratchet over slightly wary to how casual he was sounding, but then he looked back at the bridge, a chance to see Elita, and that is what Ratchet is hoping on for his cover to not be blown, his need to see Elita were proving stronger thankfully, "y-yes." He slightly stuttered but it was very slightly, "however we do not know if there are any decepticons on the other side." He said.

Ratchet was losing him he had to come up with a compelling argument, "b-but this may be a good perhaps our **only **chance to see if any other autobots are still vacant and are well on cybertron."

"Yes." He said sudden conflict battled in his processor, but what a risk to take.

"Optimus, we can be swift, get in and get out." Ratchet said still attempting an agreement.

"Are the others nearing our location from other sides?" Optimus then asked.

Ratchets optics brightened, "Yes, in fact all areas are secure, no signs of decepticons, h-however Sideswipe has reported that they have all headed west." He said reading his lines from his part of the script, there was no report.

"West?" Optimus said puzzled, "leaving the spacebridge? Did Sideswipe witness the reason for their heading out?"

"No, there leaving the area and fast." He said however the real reason was that they were pursuing a jet named Breakaway who carried the fake Allspark fragment, all of which had only vehicle forms and the environment they were currently in wasn't exactly suited for wheels and breakaway was actually keeping a paced speed so that they could continue to pursue him.

"Prime." came Ironhide's voice as a growl as he dragged himself through the forest, "What now? We've searched the whole area thoroughly, there are no signs of a crater or any other signal leading to a possible Autobot arrival, not even if it were a decepticon."

"I do not like this Ratchet." Optimus said gravely.

Ratchet looked to Ironhide in a scowling manner as he comm linked him, _"nice one lugnut we're trying to convince him to go through the spacebridge not make him even more suspicious!"_

Ironhide fell slightly inside, he actually thought his improvisation was pretty good, _"Well get sideswipe here." _He scoffed out of embarrassment.

And on cue sideswipe came in from the trees, "I saw signs of an entrance but, the landing was fatal, it was a decepticon, but it is dead." He confirmed sending Ironhide a picture of a 'troll face' with annotations reading 'problem?'.

"I still do not understand why the signal has lead us to a spacebridge, here, of all places." Optimus continued puzzled.

"Perhaps all decepticons have been told to arrive at the space bridge?" Ratchet shrugged.

"Then to rendezvous as a group?" Ironhide said neither was that good at lying though Optimus didn't think there was a reason for it, so he didn't think too much of it.

"Perhaps we should investigate there reason for such a gathering." Optimus pondered.

"P-probably just a report on the situation, besides there are too many decepticons they outnumber us." Ironhide said.

Now Optimus **was** suspicious, "since when do you take quantity in account? Outnumbered or not you would still engage them." He said raising an eyebrow.

He sighed, "I will be honest with you, as soon as that Space Bridge came into view the only thing to come to mind was Chromia as well as any other residences still on Cybertron, i have been thinking about her for a while recently, i just want to know that she's alright, i do not doubt that she isn't but i still can't help but feel concerned." He said.

Ratchet grinned a feeling shared was often an ice breaker and two Mech's searching for their Sparkmates was a definite win-win scenario, "i can sympathise with you old friend." Optimus solemnly said bowing his head slightly.

"She stayed behind when we left, but i'm not sure if she left the planet also some time after or if she's still functioning at all. But i don't want to think that way; she'd knock me out if i ever doubted her abilities of survival." He said.

Then Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Jolt emerged from the forest as they all set optics on Optimus like they had been waiting for an exact time of emergence, "there is something, not right about all of you, you look at me however you barely acknowledge the space bridge." he stated sternly.

Ratchet jogged over to the control panel on the space bridge, "only because the presence of one makes us turn to you for the next step." Ratchet said though bumblebee face palmed at how unrealistic he sounded as well as out of character. "So, do i set the co-ordinates for Cybertron?" he asked as Optimus walked up beside him.

Again he looked the Space bridge up and down, but there was a feeling, a fluttering feeling emanating from his spark, a slight 'butterflies' feeling, "Ironhide, Sideswipe, Jolt, Bumblebee. Secure the groundbridge and await our return." He said as Ratchet took that as a yes.

* * *

**A/N we're going to cybertron :D I'm still unsure of how many parts this will make up since i've typed everything up and am now splitting it into parts :P i think i might include a Christmas and Halloween themed chapter as well :3 but yeah i'm getting ahead of myself please R+R :D and suggestions are always welcome.**


	9. Meeting Mom Part 3 Cybertron

**Meeting Mom Part 3**

On the other side both Optimus and Ratchet got their weapons out as they secured the area, not that there was much to secure, it was a barren wasteland as far as the eye could see, no decepticons no nothing. The only things that stood up were the buildings that looked as though time was its reason for collapsing but no, its rust base look was that of a deathly shadow of its former self, nothing stood out on the planet and the blackness of the sky and tiny shimmers of stars engulfed it.

Optimus beheld his once home, the surface was bathed with the bodies of cybertronians both Decepticon and Autobot though not as much on the path they walked, mainly on the open area of the surface; he shook his head as he pulled himself into the present. "The last i knew, Elita was taking refuge below the cities, though which one, i am unsure of, however i am relying on our bond for that answer." He said as he looked around for a starting point. "And i believe...it is that way." He said pointing towards a city that, like the others were in ruins, however there were a few not as damaged as the others and were hidden by the much taller ruins.

"Naturally it is near Tyger Pax." Ratchet said. "Should we proceed on foot?"

"Yes. I am still experiencing a feeling of eeriness to how simple this was." He said. as Ratchet grinned nervously behind him.

"Though i was eager to see our home, this wasn't exactly how i wanted to see it." Ratchet said taking in the sight as they strolled in that general direction. "I have often spoke of Cybertron to the human soldiers, though i would be reluctant to show any of this to them, they would think **we **were the primitive ones." He said.

* * *

They were nearly at the location that Optimus was eagerly following to only by his senses, there had been no signs of hostile enemies but Optimus was still feeling 'funny' nonetheless but it was a 'physical' feeling and he had to stop as he showed his slight concern in his expression to Ratchet, "Are you alright?" Ratchet asked.

"No, there is something..." he then stopped as he lightly pressed his chest plates and windows of his vehicle mode, "what is..." he started.

"Where is the feeling?" Ratchet asked approaching him.

"here...but...part of my vehicle form...something on my seats..." he then stopped as he made the single plates on his chest shift out of the way as somewhat of him was exposed including a light glow from his spark. Ratchet had a look, as it was mostly darkness from within he furrowed his brow as he could not locate the problem but then a hand took grip on whatever there was to grip onto as Ellen poked her head around.

"e-er t-that was weird," she said rubbing her eyes tiredly, "but your seats are still comfy." She attempted an innocent grin but was merely greeted with stern expressions as Optimus lended a hand out for her as she crawled into his palm.

"How were you certain humans could even **breathe** on Cybertron?" Ratchet scolded.

"e-er magic?" she said innocently.

"You were foolish in making yourself a stowaway." Optimus also scolded.

"How were you even able to stow yourself away in..." he started as he motioned his head in Optimus's direction.

"I can fit in little spaces; he has a lot of gaps." She said shyly.

"How long were you in there?" he asked.

"Three hours i think, it was like being in one of those virtual rollercoaster's." She lightly snickered through her hand.

"You never mentioned **this** in your plan." Ratchet hissed quietly.

"Plan?" Optimus shot his head up at Ratchet, his voice raised.

"U-urgh i was merely speaking metaphorically. A-As in her own personal plan of...fun and whimsy...stuff..." Ratchet trailed off.

Optimus shot the both of them a suspicious glare, "Nonetheless...we cannot go back." He said looking over his shoulder; the Space Bridge was that far you could no longer see it.

"Can i walk?" Ellen asked attempting to find a way down.

"No." He merely said keeping her close to him. He then looked around as corpses were mere metres away in every direction, "and focus on me alone." He added firmly.

"Why?" she said as she slightly turned her head only for Ratchet to poke it back so that she was facing Optimus again.

"Focus, on, him." Ratchet repeated wagging a finger.

"O-okay?" she said slightly nervous.

As they came in eye/optic contact of an empty building there stroll became quiet, and every kind of eye contact Ellen would make with Optimus was always greeted with a disappointed expression, though that rarely lasted long, as he inevitably stroked her cheek in reassurance. "Why did you come?" he finally asked.

"I wanted to see Cybertron." She said though the scolding from before made it less exciting.

His expression fell at how much she wanted to see his world but he doubts that it has lived up to her expectations, "I did not want you to see it like this." He said.

"Like what?" she asked, his optics diverted to the floor, a look she was used too, "I know your trying to hide the dead." she said flatly, when someone would always explain the concepts of death to her they would always look to the floor when trying to explain, by now she was barely naive to death.

"I wish you were not so used to that reality." He said gravely but he then held her close to his neck as he nuzzled her.

"Why?" she asked.

"No one should get used to death. You...can lose yourself. Lose your morality." He said.

"I'm not used to it; i just don't like crying all the time." She said slightly ashamed.

"It is fine to cry." He argued.

"You don't cry." She said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"That is because i am leader of the Autobots and as such need to keep my emotions in check, i also have an image to uphold." He said tilting his head upwards slightly.

"You mean an image that involves hugs and cuddles and falling weak kneed to a human kid?" she teased.

Optimus stood there briefly with a dumbfounded look on his face, before an evil grin crept over, he then showed his other hand to Ellen, "What?" she said, he then wriggled his fingers, a look of horror fell over her face as she blushed slightly, "N-No Dad don't be immature." She begged.

"Then recite your poem." he ordered her teasingly.

She looked at Ratchet acknowledging his presence, "You're a tyrant!" she announced. Optimus shook his head as he lightly touched her neck making her flinch slightly, "Okay, okay, I'll say it." She said clearing her throat before Optimus raised a hand to stop her.

"A 'cute' tone, and you have to pose as such as well." He stated seriously.

She stood up as she puffed a growl at him, "you're not getting a Christmas card from me this year!" She pouted folding her arms.

"I do not recall the poem ever including those words." He said.

"i'm doing it okay?!" she huffed as she then placed her arms in front of her as she turned her body slightly to the left and then to the right in a rhythmic pattern, her eyes went bug eyed as she spoke in a sugary coated voice, "Optimus Prime is the greatest being in the universe, he is so strong, brave and wise, and i am sooo lucky to be in the aura of primus that surrounds his being like a solar flare, he keeps me safe and is very tender, i love him even more than bender." She finished. She then turned back to her normal self as she looked to Ratchet, "he made me say those words...well except for the bender bit." She said.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow at Optimus, "you are a tyrant." He said, "However i have to admit that was very sweet." He said more quietly.

"Does no one see me as the Victim here?" She whined.

"_What was the purpose of that anyway?" _Ratchet asked him over the comm link.

"_Something to distract her with until we had reached the building." _He said.

"_Understandable...but i doubt that is the whole reason." _He said suspiciously.

"Ratchet she is in this building, i am sure of it, can you search for any life signals?" he then asked Ratchet dodging his hinted line, inside the building it was surprisingly new in appearance from what it looks like on the outside.

Ratchet made a slight 'hmph' sound as he flipped a small thin casing over his arm as two pulsing green lights emanated on the tiny screen he was equipped with, "I'm...picking up life signals...two." Ratchet said. "Its faint it's coming from below, is there still a way to get to the lower floor?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"Yes, but all primary entrances do not seem to be functioning; however there should be a more hidden entrance leading downwards, we had many of these if you recall." He said.

"Yes but the mere thought of being forced down underground is degrading...Know of any here though?" he asked.

Optimus turned his gaze from him as he continued down the hall as Ratchet followed, Optimus took lead but not without keeping Ellen out of it, "take her." He said to Ratchet as he placed her in his two cupped hands.

He got out his blasters as he warily went down the halls, it got dark very quickly as they proceeded deeper, both Optimus and Ratchets optics became brighter as they lit the hallway but not entirely and the increase of shadows made Ellen weary as she clinged to Ratchet, he was still slightly reluctant as he was taken aback slightly but patted her head reassuringly but awkwardly.

"There." Optimus announced still looking down the hallway but retracted one weapon in order to point, where he was pointing was a segment of the floor though there was no sign of an entrance and Ellen raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't see anything." She said quietly.

"It is tightly locked in with the floor, not as tacky as **your** entrances; it will open with a certain pattern of touch with a digit." Ratchet told her.

"Oh." She shrugged.

"However It does look...unused." Ratchet said, though Ellen scrunched her face up as she was confused to how it would look used or unused, it's an invisible entrance!

"Elita and her team are quite efficient at covering tracks." He said slight pride to his tone. "Though it is concerning how you can only pick up on two life signals." He said as all three went silent, "i will go first, they may open fire." Optimus knelt down as he pressed a digit to the floor a small blue square lit up on that spot, he then repeated the process in the shape of an outlined larger square, when he had finished the floor made a beep sound as the floor folded into itself as the floor opened up then the folded parts lay a stairway down below, Optimus went down first as the hallway below was much darker but a light was at the end of it, he got out his other blaster again, as he treaded lightly, then extended shuffled his shoulder slightly as a signal to Ratchet.

Ratchet in turn cradled Ellen protectively much to Ellen's confusion as he in turn followed Optimus.

With Optimus still taking lead the hallway was dark and quiet, there was no sound or hint of anyone down here however Optimus knew otherwise.

"Wait here." He said to them as he skulked further toward the light, Ellen and Ratchet watched on as Optimus stopped at the end he then barrel rolled forward as he aimed at something, and he was in that position for a long while before finally standing up and disarming himself. He then walked out of sight in a zombified state.

The two looked at each other concerned, "do cons have a way of mind control?" she whispered.

Ratchet shook his head, "Not that i know of."

The two stood there for while and Ellen became anxious to the fact he wasn't coming back nor did he contact Ratchet, "He hasn't come back we need to go in there." She said flailing her arms in the air.

"If there was something wrong he would've contacted me, besides we can't go in unless he tells us too." He said. Ellen started struggling out of Ratchet's hold as she stood on his arm.

"Put me down." She said pointing to the floor.

"No." He said attempting a swipe at her.

"Fine, I'll jump." She said with confidence as she did so but knowing Ratchet would catch her, and eventually did put her down he could not be bothered with her energy.

"Wait." He then said as she attempted to run but he took hold of the scruff of her top.

"Come on Ratchhhh." She moaned punching the air.

"I'll go first." He said stepping over her so that he took lead, "Stay close." He said to her quietly.

She was at his heels literally when he said that as they treaded lightly down the hall, it was so quiet Ratchet expected there to at least be voices speaking. Ratchet then got his back to the wall as they were at the end as Ellen copied him they both then looked around the corner, as Ellen instantly caught eyes with another...femme, but she didn't deploy her weapons as she thought she would merely looked dumbfounded at her and then beared a goofy grin, the whole base of her body was a teal colour and she grinned wider at the sight of Ratchet, Ellen looked past the femme who wasn't a threat as she looked over Optimus who stood there in an embrace with another femme, there were both locked in that position as there helms touched each others.

Ellen blinked confused, the most obvious of things she noticed about the femme was that she was pink and had antennas on the side of her helm; Ellen tilted her head as Optimus had a constant smile on his face, as did the femme, optics closed and oblivious to the world around them.

She took a wild guess and thought this to be Elita, though the way they were acting was kind of gross in her eyes and they nuzzled at one point making her stick her tongue out making a 'bleurgh!' sound, but looking past that she looked Elita up and down, _"she's pretty." _She thought as she blushed slightly.

The other femme then walked over as Ratchet came to greet her, "hey how did you guys get here?" She said in a childlike voice.

"A greeting would have been more appropriate." Ratchet jested.

"Oh okay, hello Ratchet." She waved an exaggerated hand in his face.

"Hello Moonracer." He said rolling his optics.

She then cupped a hand around her cheek, in an attempt of making it look like a secret "Ratchet? What is that?" she whispered very loudly pointing down.

Ellen blushed more, this time she was an alien. "This is Ellen, she is a human." He confirmed flatly.

"Human?" she said blinking at her curiously as Ellen copied the motion, Moonracer chuckled lightly as she tilted her head and again Ellen copied her, she then knelt down as she looked her over, "small aint she?" she said giggling.

Making Ellen's expression turn to a frown instantly and ceased copying her, "she isn't deaf." Ratchet sarcastically commented.

Ellen Merely moved past both of them as they continued there conversation and put herself at Optimus's feet, she looked up at him as his optics were still closed, he then slowly cracked them open a little as he felt a presence by him, his optics opened fully to the sight of her, "oh." He said as he was snapped back into reality.

"What's wrong?" Elita asked as Optimus let go of her letting his fingers slip down her arms and hands.

Elita followed his optics as she looked down, she opened her mouth slightly as she wanted to ask but didn't know what to ask first, so then whipped her head to his vision, "Optimus?" she said confused.

"Elita." He started somewhat nervously, "this is Ellen."

Elita gave him a curious stare, "Oh, a human? Am i right?" she asked intrigued as he nodded Elita was pretty savvy though who her source was he was unsure she just knew, "What is she doing here?" she asked firmly mainly to the fact that she felt this was hardly the place for a small being to be. "She **is **female?" she added.

Optimus slightly puffed a laugh, "yes she is female and to answer your first question she became a stowaway." He said lightly.

"Stowaway...at the risk of sounding rude may i ask for some back story?" she asked.

Optimus unpredictably held her again tighter this time, "it is so reliving to see you." He said in an almost sigh.

Elita lightly chuckled, "I can share that feeling...i have missed you...very much." She said returning the gesture she lightly kissed his helm as they fell into that 'oblivious' state again, but Elita pulled back as she forced herself to not sink into it again as she needed an update on the situation. "Optimus, you were saying?" she said turning back to a more serious tone.

"Y-Yes of course...well...As you should know, if you received my transmission, that we are now taking refuge on Earth, its natives have provided us with a base, as well as a formed alliance, we have access to our own quarters, information, weapons, everything we need." He said.

"I did receive it. But i need to stay here, someone needs to, there are decepticons here too you know. The fight continues on this planet" she said.

"Yes. I know." He said cupping her hand in his, "but one day we will be able to stay together, not separated from worlds.

She smiled at him lovingly but lowered her expression as she had to ask for confirmation, "So, the Allspark...it's really...?" she started solemnly.

"Yes." He said equally as solemn.

Elita lowered her head, "without it we cannot breathe life back into cybertron." She then lowered her head even more, "nor can **we **create it." She said though Ellen didn't understand that last part.

Optimus pulled her into another embrace as he caressed her helm, she was in so much pain, mentally and he could only comfort her so she didn't fall lower, "i know you wanted a sparkling, and i know the war rendered that impossible, and at the beginning i promised you one after we had retrieved the Allspark and ended this war, but it was not possible, as long as the Allspark existed, the war would continue...though even now it still continues." He said, Elita nearly let tears fall but let him know that she was strong about this.

She took hold of his hand as she put on a brave face. "I-i know you did what you had to do, Megatron doomed us all the moment he started this war." She stated bitterly. She then released herself from the embrace as she smiled at him but noticed Ellen still staring up at them, she felt slightly uncomfortable she was watching a private interaction, "i still don't understand something." She said in Ellen's direction, "why is she living at base with you?"

Optimus then knelt down to Ellen as he picked her up; he had slight fear to her response and so held her protectively. "Elita, her Sire was killed by Scorponok, he was a soldier." He started with.

"I hope you do not take offence but how is this an explanation?" she asked.

Optimus sighed as she stroked Ellen's cheek a gesture Elita found strange, "She was caught in the middle of our continued search for the Allspark, during then i..." Elita's stare grew harder as his explanation furthered. "Grew very...fond of her." He then gave her a determined stare, "she was an orphan Elita, and i...could not leave her, in a way this was our fault for her loss...so i..."

"No!" Elita then suddenly screamed at him, Ellen slightly clung to Optimus in slight fear, never had she heard such a scream.

"Elita please your scaring her." He said feeling her shaking that rattled through his armour.

"You know how much i, **we **wanted a sparkling, is this your way of hiding that pain of never being able to have one?! By getting a-a pet?!" she spat throwing a finger in Ellen's direction in disgust, this is not how she imagined it, and Elita's anger was starting to upset her as she tried to hold back a choke that caught up in her throat.

"Elita, I know you are upset but do not take it out on her, she is not a pet, she is my daughter." he argued sternly, this was the main reason for his fear, Elita often spoke of starting a family, she used to glow at the sight of sparkling's with their Creators and Sires, and to suddenly be denied that would drive any Femme or Mech crazy, even more so when you have made a decision of adopting an Alien species without consulting with your partner.

"she is **human**!" she spat back, Ellen looked back and forth between the arguing couple, arguing because of her, of what she is, this is not what she pictured at all, her dreams, shattered like glass before her eyes as before they were in a peaceful embrace but now were at each other's throats.

"Put me down." Ellen breathed as she felt slight panic rising in her chest.

"That is irrelevant, i do not care what race she is from." Optimus said.

"Put me down." She said a little louder as she felt a slight panic attack coming on.

"Not irrelevant? Look at her, flesh, bone. I'm surprised she can even function around us." She argued.

"Is this because she lacks your genetic signature?" He said frowning confused.

The final straw for Elita, "She is not mine!" she yelled.

"Put me down!" Ellen then screamed, though out of being stunned, he did so as she attempted to jump from his hands, before he could attempt to calm her down or at least keep her in one place she just ran back where they had come from.

"Ratchet stop her!" Optimus cried.

Even though he attempted so Ellen ducked through his legs, "Ellen!" he called as she ran down the darkened hall, Ratchet pursued "Ellen, come back here!" he called again slight fear in his tone.

Optimus whipped his head to Elita again as his expression kept changing between that of confusion, concern and betrayal, "why did you have to say that in front of her?" he asked.

"You dragged her into the conversation you didn't exactly make it private Optimus." She scowled.

"Optimus she's gone." Ratchet said running back into the room and seemed out of breathe...if he had any.

"Gone?!" he exclaimed horrified, Elita felt that, it strained on her spark, which just made her utterly confused.

"She can be surprisingly quick when she is distressed you know." Ratchet said defending himself.

"I have to find her." Optimus said to Elita. Though she was still hurt herself she slightly frowned at him, but he took hold of her hand "Please, i cannot lose her." He said his optics expressed how desperate he was and Elita's expression softened because of it.

She nodded slowly at the floor, "There are beasts out there, and they tend to linger in large open land." She said moving past him in a no nonsense manner and running down the hallway straight into action, Optimus pursued her as he told Ratchet and Moonracer to stay if Ellen was to ever come back.

* * *

**A/N 13/11/12: a bit cruel maybe? Also I'm pulling a G1 with the whole 'humans can breathe on cybertron' thing :P  
**

**i've got other stories to work on but if anyone wants me to make this a priority first just let me know, since you know i've kind of left you at a sight cliffhanger as most writers like to do to purposely torture there readers lol :P  
**

**also my own little thing with 'cybertronian reproduction' lol is that they interface (of course lol) via spark merging however if they want a sparkling they would both need to be in contact of the Allspark for the life force combining the genetic signature of both parents in order for life to be formed a kind of 'blessing' if you will from the Allspark :P but yeah that's my way ;) but in a way they can spark merge all they like without the unwilling outcome of pregnancy :D  
**


	10. Meeting Mom Part 4 Shockwave

**Meeting Mom Part 4 Shockwave**

Ellen ran blindly through the barren land, far from buildings, in the open, though she stopped as she fell on her knees suddenly, "o-ow." She uttered stroking her knees she had forgot that every person has their limits and can only run for so long before falling weak to the knees and in her case running for fifteen minutes straight was hers, where she had run to though she had no idea her eyes weren't exactly focused then.

The land had a kind of lingering mist to it, and she could only see a few meters in front of her, she looked behind her and it was the same, but she could see the black outline of buildings, so she decided to go forward instead of back she couldn't deal with the rejection, it wasn't her fault she was human.

She kept her eyes on the floor so she knew where she was stepping, until she treaded on a metal arm she jumped back slightly, "u-uh." She uttered as she looked on ahead, there was barely any ground to walk upon as it was covered with corpse, shrapnel and fallen building debris, from a birds eye view it seemed as though she stepped into 'no mans' land as there lay dead cybertronians for miles ahead.

Naturally she didn't like where she was right now, despite the corpses, this world was so vast, the Autobots must think Earths hugest cities to be mere sections. "I think i want to go home now." She said, but the direction of home was nowhere in sight, the buildings were gone and she had no idea where the space bridge was, "D-Daddy." she instead whimpered as a sudden cracking sound answered her whimpers, and from the rhythm it was footsteps "D-Dad?" she uttered hopeful a weak smile appearing over her face.

Instead her reply was a very throaty growl, "I-Ironhide?" she nervously laughed but she sounded desperate she really wished it were Ironhide right now, and the growl merely grew angrier...she wanted to run, but where could she run? Instead she let it come from the mist, its steps weren't loud or booming, there were almost a whisper to each step and that was what was even more terrifying for her. It was on all fours, she could tell from the shadow and its way of walking, when it finally came into full view, it looked like a...its body shape was that of a tiger, and it was twice the size of an adult one, its facial features is what scared her the most, its teeth were many and were about four or five inches long, and they dripped with a sort of liquid, it had a single optic that glowed a harsh red.

It approached her as she fell on her behind; its claws dug deep with every step and continued to growl at her, her tears were endless as it extended its jaw. She let out a cry as it clasped its jaws around her back; she cried more as she expected pain maybe even death, but instead it was a feeling of pins and needles as well as being drenched in the beasts saliva she only guessed it to be that as it smelt foul, She shut her eyes tight as she tried to picture herself in her room, in school, anywhere...anywhere.

But nothing could make her hide from reality because of its teeth and its constant growls that vibrated through her body, and although its teeth didn't draw blood it was like she lay over a bed off needles, it was so horrible, her breathing became unsteadied, she had cried that much that she could no longer produce tears, her throat was raw and she was at her limit and just wanted to go...go...so she gave up on trying and just let herself...faint...

* * *

But even fainting can only provide a temporal escape. Her still body lay on the floor as she wearily opened her eyes, she looked to her side as another growl came from that thing that brought her to wherever she was, she didn't feel any pain but she didn't know where she was or if she was going to be feeling pain, she slowly turned her head forward as she looked upon two large Mech's one the same height as Megatron. Ellen tried her hardest to hold back any sound of distress in fear that may cause them to get angry at her, plus she was told to remain silent if she were ever in the presence of a decepticon as well as stay hidden, but she was just told as a precaution, and she is way past the point of 'hiding'.

"I need to be at the Nemesis, Lord Megatron expects me to rendezvous with him there." Came a deep throaty voice from the shorter mech, Ellen flinched slightly at the sound of his voice.

"So you do not believe his spark to be extinguished?" came from the taller mech though his voice was raspy and somewhat hard to understand.

"No, i do not, however if it is to be true, Starscream would not hesitate to take his place, however Megatrons orders do not change even in death, i am suspicious to how Starscream still lives, i suspect he abandoned our leader, as he has done so in the past." The first voice said.

"Do you know where the Nemesis is located?" the second voice asked.

"I still possess the co-ordinates when the ship departed from Cybertron." He said.

He nodded, "I will join you too, however i have some matters to attend to here first, provide me with these co-ordinates so when i am done i will join in Megatrons efforts." He said.

"What will you do with the Alien specimen?" he asked pointing at Ellen.

"The space bridge was activated." He then growled in frustration, "This limited communication frustrates me, if they cannot stop vermin from treading on Cybertron's ground, how do they expect to keep Autobots at bay, either way we are portrayed as idiots." He said.

"You will dispose of it swiftly?" he asked.

"Of course, but i am curious to how it got through in the first place, it is highly improbable that it got through on its own let alone its skeletal inner shell is easily vaporized. I wish to study it." He said.

"Be swift." He said as an order as he briefly shot optics at the beast like creature, "Ravage, we are departing." He said.

"Of course Soundwave." The tiger like creature known as Ravage said as he shot a mocking growl at Ellen again as he walked past her, "why can i not crush its neck? It is a pleasing sound i have not heard in a while." He added in an almost purr.

Soundwave merely ignored his comment as he shot his vision towards the other mech, "I advice you do not linger on Cybertron for long Shockwave, offer your services instead of cling to whatever is left here." Soundwave said.

Shockwave nodded as Soundwave turned, and Ellen watched him enter an elevator of some kind as the doors shut in a split second upon entrance and a humming sound came from it to signify it was going down. The room was now dangerously quiet as Ellen put her face to the floor as she tightly shut her eyes to the sound of heavy footsteps coming her way, "Organic. Size: Inferior, Abilities:...my current investigation" Shockwave stated coldly, Ellen flinched to how loud he sounded when he was so close as well as how...machine like he sounded.

* * *

Elita and Optimus scoured the misted lands, and with each passing moment Elita stopped feeling angry and started becoming concerned as Optimus's face was a cross between great concern and guilt, "I am sorry that i could not contact you, but i could not, it risked a security breach." He started with, very regretful sounding.

Elita let out a sigh she didn't care about that but she answered him anyway, "that's alright i knew you were alive and that was enough for me" she said her tone was more gentle this time.

He smiled at her as he nodded a slight weight slipped off his shoulders, and then the two fell silent as they continued their search, he knew this was no time for conversation but something hanged on his processor that needed to be lifted, "may i ask something, without the chance of offense?" he asked.

"Is it about...her name is Ellen?" she said moving a slanted chunk of debris out of the way.

He nodded, "Do you detest her?" he asked.

"No Optimus, you misread me." She said sounding slightly annoyed, "I'm just...pained, i can't have a little Femme or Mech of my own now, branded with our genetic signatures..." She then sighed. "I apologize for my outburst, but can you blame me? I have not seen you since you left Cybertron and when we meet again you are on another planet making yourself a new life."

"I have not made myself a new life i have just given her one. I acted as i would on the battlefield, a decision had to be made there and then, I could not leave her there in such a vulnerable state." He said.

Elita smiled weakly, "yes i know you couldn't." She then took hold of his hand, "you're so sweet." She purred but then let go as she let her arms droop, "however...i don't think i could become accustomed to her." She said solemnly, "there's...nothing there." She said holding a hand to her chest.

"Could you not try to know her?" He asked somewhat pleading.

"Please Optimus...don't force something out of me...it's too painful." She said this time she clutched her chest tighter.

He lightly nodded as he closed his optics, "I'm sorry Elita, i should consider your feelings, not just my own, but...It will be difficult to tell her." He said as a puffed sigh.

"You told her that there may be a chance?" she said slight annoyance escaped her.

"I was merely hoping myself, but i did slip in a suggestive tone." He said slightly backing off from her scolding tone.

"What...what was her reaction?" she asked a tiny linger of guilt in her voice.

"She took my word for it as i have never let her down before, a good sign of trust...however her mood would have dropped to zero upon your reaction." He said. "Despite her biological structure..." he added, hinting to Elita that she is no different when it comes to emotions despite her physical makeup, and though she knew he was doing the guilt trip routine she fell for it every time as she let her optics wander. "I should not have led her on so." Optimus finished letting his own optics wander.

Elita became frustrated and confused, as she let out a slight hiss "i don't know why i let my emotions control me, i said the most ugliest of words in such a hideous tone!" She announced as she then firmly gripped his shoulders. "Optimus, i can't be her mother...I'm sorry, but i can apologize to her, and maybe we can...have a...neutral relationship but there isn't anything there, in my spark, for any kind of affection for her." She stated realistically.

His final efforts failed but he had to accept this, "I understand." He said, his expression then turned serious, "but as much as i need to accept your decision, i hope you can accept mine and comes to terms with the fact that she is mine now, i know it is hard..." he then trailed off as he entered a daydream state "i too would have wanted a little mech or a little femme..." he then shook his head as he forced himself to move on, "but we can't." He sternly stated, as Elita's expression fell upon his tone, but he let his own expression glow as he thought of another blessing he had been gifted with, "but i have a little girl...but know that you can be a part of her life...i pray to Primus and to any human deity that you may change your mind someday, so that we may be 'whole' as a family." He said.

Elita smiled at him impressively, "i favor your passion the most." she said as she then let her smile turn lopsided, "you...really care for her don't you?" she said stroking his cheek.

"With all my spark." He said taking hold of the hand that stroked his cheek.

She lent her face closer into his as she was near his audio receptors, "I always knew you'd make a wonderful father." She whispered passionately.

Optimus fell in trance to her glowing face, "i cannot compare with you." he replied, though he was locked with her optics a slight flick of his own had seen the appearance of young soldiers, that of Bumblebees age were making him anxious suddenly, something Elita picked up on instantly as she took hold of his face with both hands as a comforting gesture. "Are there many decepticons out here?" he asked.

"There normally are, but recently they have been declining in number." She said as both turned serious again.

"What are your thoughts?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but it does sound probable because nameable decepticons such as the seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp always make an appearance above Cybertron nearly every day, however they suddenly stopped coming over, the constructicons were **always** out in the open engaging in...Well, it involved Autobot corpses, but they too have gone, do you think they are gathering into one place near, Earth? Or in that galaxy?" Elita said.

"Perhaps, Starscream favors numbers; however we cannot conclude anything for certain." He said.

She nodded as she looked around, she knew for sure they had covered four miles of ground in every direction, "We would've found her by now, I'm sure she can run but not for two miles straight." She said as she shook her head completely lost.

Optimus hung his head slightly, "do you, know the nature of these beasts? Whether they...play with their captors?" he said gravely.

"Don't think like that." She firmly scolded, "One thing as a personality flaw of yours Optimus is that you are too realistic..." she then stopped as she grew serious herself, "believe me if they had, terminated her...we would know." she said pointing to the spilt energon on the floor. And she then looked into that puddle of energon as a shine reflected from it, she tilted her head intently fixed on the image, she then looked above at an angle, "I wonder." She then said looking at a building which stood high it lit like a beacon and stood out very promptly. She dreaded the thought but she had to suggest it.

"What is it?" Optimus finally asked as her silence was concerning.

"I...No..." she started thinking out loud to herself.

"Elita." Optimus said anxiously.

"Shockwave." She finally answered with.

He shook his head slightly in denial, "No, what would he gain..." he started angrily but then cleared his thoughts, "Speaking logically why would Shockwave want her?" he said.

"He is a very inquisitive Mech, he wants to know everything about everything, and an Alien specimen would be an interesting activity for him." She hissed.

"He is also a formidable opponent second to Megatron in some cases." He said narrowing his optics.

Elita then clenched her fist in determination, "I may be reluctant to her Optimus but Shockwave is cold, with his brutal clarity and perfection...he would pick her bones clean to get every piece of Intel on the human race, just something else to add to his poison tipped processor." She said with a slight shiver.

* * *

Shockwave was blunt when handling her, he rolled her onto the side as there were no tables but he didn't need one, he then transformed his arm into a gun of some kind from her point of view, though his single optic noticed how curious she looked, "how primitive." He said and looked to his weapon and activated it showing her its purpose as a finely cut laser.

She shuffled back in response but Shockwave merely placed a clawed finger on her torso to keep her in place, "as expected, a primitive response." He said. He then concentrated the laser in a perfect line above her head as she started to wail, he then turned it off again, as she instantly became silent, "fascinating." He said as his single optic looked to the side, he then stood up straight as he transformed his laser back into a hand, "your arrival was predicted, though your choice of action was not." He then said turning around to face an unarmed Elita-1 and Optimus Prime.

"With your weight we did not want to risk you falling on her if we were to fire at you, nor did we want to physically attack you in fear your weapon sliced her." Elita stated flatly.

"I thought i could see something alive down there. your base color isn't exactly subtle." Shockwave said to her.

"Shockwave." Optimus hissed as Shockwaves single optic whipped its vision to him.

"That is my designation." He said pulling his clawed hand out from around his back as Ellen could barely pop her head from out of his fist. "interesting specimen, i have been informed that the planet Megatron intercepted has a native organic species, though in comparison with technology (first glance at her wristwatch) as well as size they do not appear as a threat, however a tactical advantage as they say is to 'know your enemy', i was about to strip its skin, i am curious to see what kind of 'distress' call it will make during that process." Throughout his tone was flat.

"Shockwave." Optimus started dangerously, "give her to me, now." He threatened.

"She is not your experiment Shockwave; you don't just play with life like this!" Elita added.

He didn't say anything as he merely squeezed the little bundle of flesh as she cried in pain, she gasped like a fish out of water as a trickle of blood ran down her nose, Optimus hesitated slightly as he put his hands out in an attempt to make peace.

"Fascinating, what an interesting frequency it can portray." Shockwave said flatly again.

"No more..." Optimus quietly said under his breath.

"Apologizes my audio receptors are in need of repairs, what did you say?" he said.

"Don't hurt her anymore." He said wearily.

Elita looked at him there was that feeling of sympathy for him, she then looked at Ellen who cried his parental title as tears streaked down her face and she coughed and spluttered at how tightly she was being held.

But Optimus quickly grew angry at his lack of morality as he extended his blade, "Fight me you coward, you wish to hide behind a child?!" He growled.

Shockwave let his arms drop as he let go of Ellen in a shrugged manner, she fell from a twelve foot drop and she may have sprained or broken her leg but nonetheless her survival instincts kicked in as she fled to one side, "though terminating you would provide an even more tactical advantage." Shockwave stated not hesitating to fire his cannon. Optimus rolled to the side as Elita dived to the other, she deployed her own weapons and Optimus charged at Shockwave grounding him. A struggle between the two now occurred as either one attempted to force the other down.

Elita stood herself up as she was about to charge to his side, "E-Elita!" he then called, "Get her to safety!"

She frowned slightly at his request but caught sight of her as she herself was clutching her ankle, "Right" she said to herself. Elita then ran over to her, she let out a slight gasp at the sight of Elita and ran in the opposite direction in a limping manner finding a way out of this place, everything was huge!

"Come here." Elita called as though she were trying to catch a rabbit.

Ellen merely panicked more at the sound for her voice as she spun around looking for the exit. Then she remembered the elevator. Elita halted to a stop as she saw her dive into the elevator "No." She said attempting to open the door, "Scrap." She uttered. _"Optimus she's running away from me." _She comm linked him as it seemed more appropriate.

"_G-go a-after her." _He comm linked back as he continued his brawl with Shockwave who at the moment was gaining the upper hand.

"_You need my help." _She pleaded.

"_Please Elita! I can handle Shock...w-wave." _he said despite his position.

she cursed under her breath as she forced herself to find her, "...if i head down manually i hope to meet with her at the bottom." She said to herself as she ran down the hall.

Outside Ellen puffed and panted as she looked around for a hiding place, nearly everyone was her enemy she felt. She ran around the building and by luck there was a gap between one of the lining buildings, she easily fit through it with even some spare space, but a bit awkward for beings more than thirteen feet, even to get a hand through.

Elita dived out outside as she whipped her head about, "she couldn't have got far there is too much open ground." She said to herself, though a little choked cough caught her attention to the side of the building as Ellen slapped her hand over her mouth in her error, her hiding place was small but whatever she inhaled made her choke involuntary.

"Ellen?" Elita said wandering around the building, Ellen gasped as she tried to remain still, however Elita knelt down as her face came into full view, she looked upon the frightened human and Elita felt awkward because of it and how she must portray her as, but she cleared her processor as she put back the whole situation, Shockwave, the lack of a sparkling, and mustered the best she could to try and sooth her, "hey, what are you doing back there?" she asked gently.

"I don't want you!" she yelled at her.

She could hardly blame her quick outburst as she had one at her earlier, "of course you don't" She said awkwardly.

"I'm so stupid." Ellen said quietly. Elita tilted her head confused, Ellen then started crying furiously, slightly taking Elita back at how loud she could be, "it's not my fault I'm human! I mean is that why you hate me?" she then looked at her arms as she started clawing at them; "c-cos if it is..." she started as she winced at the self harm she was inflicting on herself.

"Ellen...Ellen don't do that to yourself." She lightly scolded as she attempted to stop her herself, but even her fingers couldn't reach, "i don't hate you for being human, i don't hate you at all, i just...hate...well not hate i don't want you to express that yourself, but i don't share a particular fondness for Megatron and that he has rendered out race to a mere whisper in this universe now with the Allspark gone."

"So...you hate what he's done?" She asked wiping a sleeve across her face.

"Yes, you see hatred can make the most noblest of beings turn foul, my outburst on you was a result of that." She explained. Ellen was rather unconvinced as she slightly backer herself up a little more, Elita sighed, "You have to come here." She said.

"Why?" she huffed.

"Because...you're...**dad** is worried for your well being." She said.

This made her take a step forward as she completely forgot about that, "Dad? Daddy!? Is he still fighting!? He fought Megatron before...and that other Mech is just as big but h-he's kind of...he's kind of, Dad won't die will he?!" she said her voice rising in panic.

Elita couldn't help but smile slightly at her concern for him, "He has probably won by now, no con can outmatch him." She said attempting reassurance.

Ellen put her hands on her hips as to say 'Really?'."Dad says you can't be too overconfident with an opponent." She stated as a fact.

"Yes i can imagine him saying that, though i don't understand why he would tell you this." She said.

"I-I've been in...f-fights at school." She admitted guiltily.

"Did you start them?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No." She huffed slightly embarrassed, "...I never knew i could fit in a locker...but then again i missed math so there was a plus side to it." She said in a small voice hoping Elita would get the hint.

"You're getting bullied?" she asked sympathetically.

"No." She huffed again playing with her fingers, "just the classic set up of you have to attack something smaller then you that's the law." She said with a grudge.

"It's usually those who perform bad deeds are the ones to pay for it in the future." Elita told her.

Ellen made a 'pfft' sound, "I doubt it. And what can i do till then? I'm just under three foot, apparently i'm as skinny as a stray cat and i sound like a chipmunk." She said folding her arms.

Elita smiled inside but not because of what she said, "I find that hard to believe, if all humans were like you then your race must be very appealing." She said.

Ellen slightly shuddered as she thought of Galloway, "maybe not all, Galloway has a lot of neck fat that wobbles allot especially when he gets angry...it's kind of creepy like it has a mind of its own."

Elita merely just nodded though she had no idea what she was talking about, "i like your...eyes? Sorry I'm not particularly savvy to human terminology." She said.

Ellen lifted her head, "Is that Greek?" she said but shook her head just in case she said something dumb, "my eyes?" she then said putting her hands over the said subject.

"They brighten with your mood, similar to ours, and just as bright...how curious." She said admiring them.

Ellen suddenly went cross eyed as she attempted to see it for herself, "I have **blue **eyes? Where?" she said as she toppled over falling into a pile of metal, Elita let a tiny gasp escape her as she tried to force her face into the gap to try and locate her.

Ellen popped her head out of the scrap as she seemed to be alright, she shook like a dog, "maybe i should **use** my blue eyes." She jested, brushing something out of her hair.

Elita lightly chuckled. "h-hey you smiled." Ellen nervously said as she fell forward this time tripping over everything she stepped on.

"W-Watch your head." Elita lightly scolded.

* * *

**A/N following from the last sentence we go straight from there in the next chapter toooo many wordssss :P maybe the conclusion or there maybe an epilogue chapter but then i'll be diving back into the one shot chapters :D so next chapter will be either Ellen without a mother or WITH a mother, hmmmmm which one should i do? :) muhahahahaha shall i deny you the fluffyness? :D *evil cackle*  
**


	11. Meeting Mom Part 5 Final Decision

**Meeting Mom Part 5**

The fight between Shockwave and Optimus still continued and Despite his best efforts he couldn't penetrate Shockwaves Armour, and the more he fought the more energon he used however Shockwave remained as strong as ever, "leaving ones weaknesses exposed to the enemy is a poor tactical advantage as you should know, you are full of flaws." Shockwave stated as throughout, that is exactly what he was looking for.

"Social conversation during combat is also a fatal flaw; as you lower your defenses." Optimus stated back.

"So tell me, why did you come here? Something vitally important that intercepts with our goal? An item perhaps?" he then made a sound that suggested he laughed, "Surely you did not come here to engage in social interactions?" he said smugly, as he retracted his weapon confident of his position.

Optimus didn't answer him, merely kept to a combat position.

"Oh how primitive, 'loneliness' 'companionship'." Shockwave then said, "The only purpose of a sparkmate should be for co-existing, especially as you seem to be deteriorating in the number of soldiers." He said purposely mocking him, "hypothesis would be that neither of you are functioning in that area?" He stated obviously not up to date with the status of the Allspark.

Optimus growled at him, "I have endured your ignorance to a certain point Shockwave."

"Your attempts of terminating me were a good endurance challenge for me after all i have not been in battle for a while now, however i am instead behind schedule." He then made a strange clicking sound of a very high frequency; it was not there native tongue. The ground then rumbled as the floor opened up without any sign of warning and collapsed on itself Optimus backed himself to the far side of the room as Shockwave jumped down into the hole as quickly as he resurfaced on the top of a metal-worm like creature who shrieked and whirled, its head barely fit in the room. "I could terminate you right now...but that is not my place to do so. It would be...illogical" Shockwave said as the worm like creature then dived back under as Optimus fired upon the beast that descended below into darkness.

"Shockwave!" he yelled still firing endlessly into the darkened hole, even when he knew it was gone for sure, and finally he stopped as he retracted his weapons, he looked to the other side of the room as he looked for a way over "Illogical?" he then questioned.

Meanwhile below, Elita and Ellen felt the tremor themselves, as well as a high shrieking sound, "what's that?!" Ellen exclaimed clinging onto the nearest object.

"I don't know but you have to come here now!" she said again attempting to reach for her.

But as quick as it came it was gone. "E-Earthquake?" Ellen said.

"Quake? No, we don't experience any kind of planetary quake." She said. "You're not hurt are you?" she asked looking her over.

Ellen then patted her head, "i can still touch my head so i know my arms haven't fallen off." She stated seriously.

"You are humorous." She chuckled shaking her head. she then stared at her for a while her face was slightly shaded with old tears and she looked so sad despite her tone, Elita then turned her gaze to her little hands and feet, very small and would lightly clench and wiggle from time to time, like a curious new born expressing its reflex motions, it was very captivating for her... "How old are you?" she finally asked.

Ellen blinked at her a few times then looked at her fingers briefly, "erm...six!" She said holding her fingers up triumphantly.

Elita's eyes sparkled she couldn't help it, how giddy she was when announcing her age, "your just a sparkling yourself aren't you?" She said slightly cooing.

"No way, I'm just a...really cute...adult?" she said slightly defensively.

"Of course you are." She chuckled though she felt guilty still mainly that she had made the decision to not be her mother and yet nature had other plans.

"Elita?" she then said in a small voice holding onto her knees and swaying shyly.

"What is it?" she asked encouragingly.

"If i could put myself in your spark chamber, would you like me then?" she asked naively and very abruptly.

Elita looked slightly stunned as a slight whirling sound was heard from inside her head, but then she nervously chuckled, "e-er no t-t-that's okay you don't need to do that. W-where...where did y-you here that?" she asked trying to hold a casual smile.

"Ironhide said that's where they come from, the er, sparkling's, and it's on a femme or something and you carry it like a compartment?" she said scratching her head.

"W-Well it is certainly for carrying." She said nervously laughing.

"How come you can't have a sparkling?" she then asked. Elita's head sunk slightly ashamed not that she was malfunctioning or anything but she still felt like it was her fault, "i-i'm sorry, i didn't mean to upset you!" She said frantically.

Elita shook her head, "N-No, you're c-curious." She said weakly smiling as she sighed long and then cupped her hands, "you see the Allspark gives life to all Cybertronians, when both the Sire and Creator are before the Allspark and have recently...'performed' the action for creating a sparkling an empty fragment of a spark will reside inside the femme's spark chamber for a duration of time, the Allspark will ignite that spark and will grow and develop into a sparkling, if not the fragment is merely absorbed back into the femme's spark." She explained and surprisingly she felt slightly better. "Of course this can be either the mech or femme." She said.

Ellen's mouth slightly hung, "y-you mean the dads can carry sparkling's too?!" she exclaimed wide eyed.

"w-well yes." She said, _"Must be the females that can only carry for her species." _She thought, "b-but just forget i mentioned that bit." She said awkwardly.

Ellen slowly nodded her head as she looked past the 'mech carrying' fact and understood the problem, the two fell silent again as Ellen awkwardly played with her shoes, she understood why she was so angry, "i'm sorry you can't have a sparkling Elita." She said holding her feet.

Elita let a slight 'aw' sound echo out her vocal processor as she was presented with compassion, and for her to understand...to be honest she didn't expect that reaction and she herself felt very apologetic. "N-No, i'm sorry, i shouldn't have disregarded you as...well, i was hurt i didn't mean it, really." She said slightly begging.

"That's okay...i h-hurt y-you first." Ellen then turned her eyes to the floor; she flinched as if in pain as she started softly whimpering.

She understood but at the same time she didn't, Elita raised her hands as she waved them frantically in front of her, "No, no, no, you haven't hurt me this is my problem, you have nothing to do with it, it's something i need to accept and move on, s-so please don't cry." She said feeling a slight pinch on her spark.

But once she started she couldn't stop, "I want my M-Mom..." she uttered as she laid her head in her arms, "I tried to act normal today, but i can't repress it." She continued though Elita slightly frowned.

"I don't understand." Elita said narrowing her eyes slightly in confusion.

"I never told Dad the date my Mom died." She said lifting her head sniffing.

"The date...?" Elita whispered to herself but then she placed a hand over her lips as from the Ellen's tone alone was the biggest giveaway, "Oh, my, Primus." she said as a gasp.

"I thought i could've been distracted, instead of being miserable i thought i could up someone else's misery." She said in a normal tone but welling up, "B-But i just made it worse." She frustrated hitting her fist into the ground.

That maternal instinct slowly risen in Elita as she beheld the vulnerable child, "you mean because i had a sudden mood swing?" she scoffed at herself, "No i made it worse, Optimus fine before he saw me, i sensed that, he just missed me, but he wasn't miserable." She added. "You should've told him." She hushed, but Ellen sunk lower as she blushed slightly embarrassed.

"May i ask?" Elita said slightly cringing.

"W-What?" Ellen replied slightly nervously.

"How long have you been without your mother?" she asked wincing at the words that came out her mouth.

"Two years." She said flatly.

"_that is very brief to our standards how she has managed to hold back tears till now i have no idea...still must be horrible, dying and leaving your child alone to the mercy of the world, no matter which world. Life alone is still a struggle. And not knowing there future, not seeing them grow up...not seeing how they are dealing without you." _Elita thought.

"She died under a collapsed building at a military base." Ellen added slightly more angrily.

"She was of military background?" she asked.

"Yeah, i was under her, she shielded me and kept the debris up so i could escape the building." She said.

"Self sacrifice...your mother sounds wonderful." She said admirably.

Ellen shot her head up, "She was, i didn't have much time with her and i-i can't remember everything i did with her, but i was still connected with her. I still remember her smell, the feel of her hair, her voice..." She then held a hand on her chest as she murmured slightly, "my heart hurts." She whimpered before looking to the floor.

Elita looked her over again as she tilted her head smiling as she tried to force Ellen's eyes to meet with her optics, _"poor little one, lost a mother, lost a father, and she's still able to function, though not as easy as she appears to have been, she __**wanted **__me to be her mother, even if she can't say it herself..." _she thought as she held a hand to her own chest,_ "maybe i can't have a sparkling...but i can be a mother and thinking about it now i can't leave her, it's not as simple as i thought it would be when i was in such a state before." _Now both her and Ellen had their hands on their chests, both reasons of loss. "You are a cute little thing." She said sweetly as she looked into her sad little eyes, Ellen in turn blushed slightly making an 'o' on her mouth, "come here." Elita said very gently as she showed her, her open arms. Though Ellen hesitated like a wary cat. "Come on little one." She said again, encouraging her.

"W-why?" she choked.

"So i can hold my Daughter." she said showing her a gentle smile as she put more emphasis on her arm gesture as if encouraging a child to walk for the first time.

Ellen's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates, she stood herself up, and then she looked her over, she was unsure to start and slightly frowned at her in case this was some kind of betrayal. "Come here sweetspark." She cooed, and with that she was hooked, her expression softened and her smile glowed and she climbed over the debris towards Elita.

Elita gently cupped her into both her hands as she raised her to eye level, it was intriguing as this was the first time she had held a human, she was so light she could barely feel her through her fingers, Elita placed the tip of her finger under Ellen's hand as she took grip of it, a slight whirl sound came from Elita's mouth as Ellen tilted her head intrigued at the sound, "you have a good grip." She said shaking her head at that 'happy' sound she made. Ellen then started letting her hand trail down Elita's fingers as they were much daintier, her touch felt soft to Elita due to the texture of her skin, like the soft metal form of a sparkling, "you do need a mother don't you?" she said brushing her face with the side of her palm.

Ellen rubbed a hand into her eyes as they stung with salty tears, she then started frowning at her, "i would be hurting you more if this was only a guilt thing." She said sternly.

Elita slightly widened her optics at her comment but shook her head as a response, "No, i was drowning in my own sorrow i couldn't see what was in front of my optics, i was overwhelmed with different emotions when Optimus told me of you i just...exploded, i couldn't help it. Forgive me you're adorable, physically and mentally, but besides that you are a very brave girl if you've been able to go through everything you've been put through, as well as putting up with my sparkmate and his 'male' friends." She said, Ellen puffed a laugh at the last bit as Elita then held her just under her neck as Ellen lay against her Armour, something caught her attention though as she heard a slight humming thumping sound emanating from there, Ellen looked shyly at Elita as she nodded at her, and Ellen then lay her head against her chest as she heard her spark beat, "I hope one day that my spark and your heart can beat as one." She said softly.

"Huh?" Ellen said.

"Oh you most likely won't experience it until you're a little older." She said.

"Again...huh?" Ellen repeated with a dumbfounded look.

"A connection, a bond, something me and your father have, so we are able to feel what the other is feeling, but being light years away from each other it can effect that bond, i couldn't detect him at all, until he was on the planet itself." She said.

"So, this bond, can you feel if he's happy or sad?" she asked.

"mostly positive feelings, but with enough control you can sometimes cut off the one you have a bond with so they cannot feel what they are feeling, which he has done on numerous occasions." She said sounding slightly annoyed.

"So i could have a bond with you? And dad?" she asked a cross between excitement and nervousness.

"Yes." She said smiling gently at her.

"H-How?" she asked.

"You already have bond with him but to be mentally connected...well, i'm sure he'll show you when you're older..." she said.

"I still don't get it." She said looking dumbfounded.

"Well maybe not now, but you will." She said with a light chuckle, "This feeling." She then said dreamily as she lightly touched her cheek, "forgive me, now that i am holding you i feel slightly overwhelmed." she then changed Ellen's position into a cradled one as she held her in the crook of her arm, though at first Ellen was a little uncomfortable but until Elita started to sway side to side that feeling was gone, Elita then placed a finger under her chin making her giggle, "cute little girl." Elita said softly before her smile turned brighter, "**my **little girl." She repeated as she nuzzled her to her cheek.

"Oh no" Ellen said voice full of dread.

"What's wrong?" She said in a teasing tone.

"You're not going to make me feel goofy are you?" she said pleading slightly.

"Goofy? In what sense?" she asked.

"Like if i was on goofy gas?" Elita looked puzzled, "erm, paranormal? Parakeet? Furrynomes? Fera- Pheromones!"

"Oh, pheromones! No i would ask your permission seeing how it does affect your behavior, w-what have you...has some bot...?." she then shook her head, "you know what give me a detailed description when you get back." She sighed holding her head tiredly. "Well i knew this would be tiring, no matter the race."

Ellen grinned at her, "You know you're a bit faster with talking to me casually then Dad was, he was pretty awkward around me to start with, so how come you're faster?" She asked.

"You've most likely struck me when I'm most vulnerable plus the fact i am very strong in maternal instincts, like your father, except he tries to pretend he has none. But a long time of war made him...distance himself from others."

"Oh he's maternal beliveeee me." She said rolling her eyes. She then sighed as she though they would probably be leaving soon, "Hey, Elita? Are you going to come back with us?" she asked.

Elita grew slightly annoyed as she remembered their position right now and that this was a brief visit and that they had just got to the status of 'Mother' and 'Daughter', what more could fall on Elita? But she didn't want to scare Ellen again. "I'm afraid i can't sweetspark." She started, caressing her head, "i have my place here, you saw the beasts that took you, there are many who still serve under the name decepticon on our planet it wouldn't feel right in letting them take full control of our dead planet." She said.

"Can we still contact you?" she asked.

Elita thought for a moment, contact would be great but it still wasn't the same, "Perhaps, i would need to provide Optimus with the exact frequency for us to make contact without risk of security. But it would be great to be able to speak with you often." She said.

Ellen then stood up in her palm excited, "I'll call you every day, what's your favorite color? Do you like science fiction? Do you like cats? Do you even know what a cat is? I have a cat! She's clever so she's good around base." She said.

"So is this what you're like now that you're feeling more brighter?" she asked chuckling again.

"Elita! Ellen!" Optimus called as both Elita and Ellen jumped slightly.

"Optimus i think we would both appreciate that you don't announce yourself on a planet that is dangerously quiet and is riddled with vermin and large beasts." Elita scolded.

"I'm sorry, it is just..." he started but Elita interrupted him.

"What of Shockwave?" Elita asked sternly.

"He has...fled...with a driller." He said gravely.

"Fled? To where?" she asked.

"Underground, though only temporarily, but that is only my theory." He said as Ellen reached out arms in his direction constantly throughout the conversation with a stupid grin on her face and standing on her tippy toes, Optimus smiled at her as he took her from Elita's hands, "i am so relived you are okay, and i fear i may be repeating this phrase for years to come." He said brushing a little dirt from her cheek with a finger, "are you in any pain my darling?" he asked holding her overhead.

She shook her head as she lightly blushed, "ooh darling, this must be special occasion." She jested as Optimus gave her a no nonsense look, "I'm only messing with you, but seriously I'm okay, but that big cat things teeth hurt but it was an uncomfortable pain."

"Teeth? He bit you?" Elita asked now Ellen was between both of them, not that she was objecting to the attention.

"No, he carried me in his jaws." She said imitating a 'snapping' motion.

Elita lightly growled, "Of course a beast like that would know what gentle was." She said as she then placed her hands out in front of Optimus.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Give her to me, poor little femme is probably traumatized inside." She said.

"I-I just got to hold her now." He said turning sideways slightly from Elita in a subtle act of possessiveness. "Wait...you **want **to hold her?" he said looking over his shoulder to her.

"I want to comfort our child." She said the phrase just rolled through her vocal processor.

"So you...that is, you have changed your mind?" he asked his optics brightening.

"I guess i have been pretty judgmental, i didn't pass the chance to even speak with her." She started rubbing Ellen's hair when he finally turned back, "but i would be lying if i didn't understand how easily attached you can be to her." She finished.

"That is...wonderful." he announced.

"Mm-hmm can i have her now?" she said glancing over his comment.

"N-o, we may be in this together but i claim right of 'i visionary came in contact of her first'." He stated.

Elita grinded her jaw slightly as she slapped a hand other her face, "You look liquidized right now you do know that right?" she said folding her arms.

"It is a curse; i personally think humans release a pheromone of there own that affects our logical way of thinking." He said.

Elita lightly laughed at him at his attempts of defending himself with a compelling argument, "No, you're just soft; your armour is very soft right now you can bend it." She said mockingly teasing him as she lightly gripped his shoulder as if it were memory foam.

"Either way I will hold her until we get back to Ratchet and Moonracer." He said.

"Fine." She scoffed teasingly.

"I would put an arm around you but we are in constant danger as long as we are out here." He said whipping his head around.

"Just watch her head." She said to him.

He furrowed his brow at her, "How is it your suddenly lecturing me on how to hold her now?" he said as they started running.

"With your fingers? Hardly delicate." She argued.

Ellen whipped head back and forth between the arguing couple, "Yay family feud, now life is perfect." Ellen said clasping her hands together, but then she rubbed her eyes as sudden fatigue hit her.

Optimus held her against the crook of his neck as she lent on him and lightly gripped his Armour; she nuzzled her head into him as she let her eyes become half closed, "you can rest." He said.

"You will wake me when we get there right?" she said eyes shut.

"Yes." He said rolling his optics.

"Is this...the equivalent of recharging?" Elita asked rubbing her back.

"Yes and a particular favorite action as she is the most quiet." He said sighing.

"Now you have to let me hold her." Elita said trying to get her hands on her but he merely turned this way and that to avoid Elita getting a hold of her.

"N-No." He said as if telling her off.

"Don't be such a sparkling." Elita hissed quietly as Ellen was deep in slumber.

"b-but...no you can hold her when we reach the others." He said slightly turning sideways to her again.

"For primus sake." She hissed throwing her arms down, but she was secretly pleased with his actions.

* * *

It took a mere five minutes for them to get back and Ratchet was right at the entrance it was almost eerie how he predicted their arrival, he must've been tracking them the whole time, "what happened? Is she...well?" he asked.

"She's fine Ratchet." Elita said as she turned to Optimus who held her still at the crook of his neck.

"What she doing?" Moonracer asked pushing Ratchet out of the way and shoving her face in close to get a better look.

"Sleeping." He said lightly swaying.

"Arh, how cute." Moonracer said barging her way through, "can i hold her?" she asked eagerly clapping her hands together.

Optimus looked rather hesitant when she asked "u-uh well..." He said looking at the bundle, she lightly stirred with a slight groan but nothing too concerning.

"Moonracer is very gentle Optimus." Elita said teasing him.

"Of course, it's just..." he started, cupping another hand around Ellen, "well, yes, yes you can hold her." He said as Moonracer held out both her hands as if to receive a handful of candy, "just cup your hands slightly just as a barrier." He told her as he lightly placed her in her arms; he then looked back at his own hands as they were bare.

"Ooh, she's very light i can hardly feel her weight." Moonracer said cradling her.

Elita then turned to Optimus as she fell into him placing her arms around him best as she could, "Now **you** also have something to hold." She said as Optimus kept looking past Elita at Moonracer.

"She's fine, you are sweet in being concerned, but you can't protect her from the world." She said.

"I can and i will." He argued getting an amused look from her, "speaking of concern i need to ask you something." He said looking straight at Elita's optics but now and then his optics would flick back to Moonracer.

"What is it?" she said.

"Do you have any information about any other Autobot here, where is Chromia and Firestar? They are normally a part of your team?" he said.

"They occupy the planet the same as me, we just decided to expand our number of bases in case we were discovered, we would know where to go. As for any others, they left the same as you; i have searched Cybertron thoroughly and have not seen any others." She said.

He then sighed, "Then we can only hope that they have found a home, and Ironhide will be relieved that Chromia is well." He then looked in the direction of the hallway, "We better return to the space bridge, Ironhide and the others may be engaging with the decepticons and even Ironhide has his limit." He said.

Elita clutched onto him tighter, "Must you go? Ironhide did blow up a whole planet once with what he's packing." She said with a nervous tease.

"It was only by chance i was able to locate you in the first place." He said looking at Ellen, who still slept but her mouth hung this time, "i could not pass the chance." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Elita asked.

"I had been missing you for quite some time and i eventually showed it, Ellen wanted to find me a space bridge so i could see you and with her powers of...manipulation and...Deception. She made that possible." He said. "however that is not exactly the traits i want to encourage." He gravely stated.

Elita then gave him a firm look, "I also need to say something, you need to explain the whole subject of sparkling's to her, not get bits of it from Ironhide." She said.

His optics widened in fear, "Elita it was a hard time explaining where her own species sparkling's come from please do not get me to explain this to her just as we depart, i cannot do it solely." He said wearily.

"Whoa! Who are you?!" Ellen exclaimed from across the room looking at a grinning femme but it looked kind of scary.

"Moonracer, what's your name?" she said in a child like voice again.

"U-h Ellen?" she said as she looked around for help, and held her hands out to Elita, Elita pointed to herself and mouthed 'me?' as Ellen nodded frantically as she looked nervously at Moonracer.

Elita felt giddy as she took her from Moonracer, "Okay." She said cheerfully as she brought her up over her head getting a slight laugh from her, she then brought her down as she placed a light kiss on her cheek, she then placed her in one arm and wrapped the other around Optimus now Ellen was between a hard place and another hard place, and then they both started being affectionate towards one another, there weird gestures were grossing her out again especially since it was happening above her. "I wish you didn't have to go." She solemnly said.

"Until we meet again my love." Optimus said equally as solemn in an almost whisper letting his hand slip from hers as he took Ellen off her.

"Optimus." She said as she lent herself onto him, "you better contact me."

Optimus draped an arm around her, "We will." He said as he didn't actually let go of her this time, "this is very difficult." He said.

"You have Ellen to take care of you." She lightly jested, finally being the one to break the embrace.

"You crazy? I can barely reach the cereal box from the top shelf." Ellen said scrunching her face up.

And with that, they departed, they stood up top where they had started before descending under, it felt as though they had just got there, Optimus had to pull himself around to be able to walk forward again; Ellen was asleep again and...they did not leave empty handed either, turns out Elita had a large hoard of energon, and after supplying themselves with a way of transporting it, they headed back towards the spacebridge, Ratchet had a big grin on his face to be able to have energon that was manufactured from his planet and not Earths was a treat.

As they stopped at the entrance Optimus thought back to what Shockwave said, _"illogical."_ Why would it be? Perhaps he feels it is Megatrons right? No, that can't be it.

Whatever the reason that word would still linger on his processor. On the other side of the spacebridge the others had seen little action as Ironhide leant against the control panel, he cursed and yelled at how much of his time was wasted, and at one point was that bored he made a crater in the jungle with his cannons, earning a whack from Ratchet and a lecture from Optimus about how he has made him break a promise to General Morshower. Regardless he'd probably do it again if he had too. Despite this being a somewhat bitter sweet encounter, the hoard of energon was a good excuse to save their respected status with the humans, none of them thought that 'Prime had to see his girlfriend' would go down well.

* * *

**A/N Was this chapter okay? tell me what ya think :3 in the meantime there will be an epilogue of this little saga, then the next chapters titled, 'mixmaster', 'Halloween' and that's all i've worked on at the moment lol please continue to review and if you have a suggestion that hasn't been mentioned yet feel free to leave a suggestion :D**


	12. Meeting Mom Epilogue

**Meeting Mom Epilogue **

"So are we cool?" Ellen asked clasping her hands in a sort of praying manner; she sat on the edge of Optimus' berth as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"In what sense?" he asked teasingly sorting through files that he was slightly behind on.

"w-well you know i promised you a space bridge didn't i?" she said with a wide smile, hoping that would save her.

Seeing how she felt very confident of that Optimus decided to play along and instead knock her down a notch by turning surprisingly serious, "Yes as well as make me look like a fool, technically making my Autobots keep information from me, **and **use a large sum of human resources." He scolded; Ellen went wide eyed as she let out a slight surprised squeak. His expression switched quickly to that of an 'only joking' face. "...but your limitless actions are what i admire about you." He said patting her on the head.

Ellen held a hand on her chest, "Don't do that! I really thought you were serious then, i was gonna cry!" she scolded, "But..." she then grinned widely again, "This counts as a Christmas present right?" she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he typed something up onto the computer screen, a few images came up notably Cybertron and then a line appeared from a specific area with an attached box that showed Cybertronian writing, "Hmm, so Elita has made her decision to be your Mother what are your thoughts?" he asked.

"Pretty cool, because when you say 'No' i'm hoping she'll say 'Yes'." She laughed, "Though..." she trailed off as she thought about what Elita said, "Dad?" she then said sounding suddenly scared.

"What is wrong?" he said concerned at her sudden change of tone.

"Today is...it is...well it's..." she then started mumbling under her breath as she trailed off the subject, Optimus came over to her as he knelt down and hovered a cupped hand around her.

"What is it?" he said encouraging her to speak.

"This is the same day, that, Mom died." She said throwing the sentence out of her mouth quickly.

Optimus let his hand fall limp as he looked at her with a flat expression, it was a long moment until he said something, "This is the day? Why did you not say anything?" he said placing his other hand around her as she leant on it like a fence.

"I thought this day would be faster to get through by seeing Elita but the word 'Mom' was tossed around allot and so..." She said stopping mid sentence.

"We could have visited her." He said as he laid a hand against his helm slightly annoyed but not at her, at himself, "If i had known, i would've helped you through it."

"Are you upset that i didn't?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms around her as he forced her to be closer in view, "No, i just wish you would not hide all the time." He said as she patted his helm. "We can still see her." Ellen lowered her head and rubbed her hands together as a sign of nervousness. "It is fine to be afraid." He said.

"I'm scared to see her, this would the first time I've seen her...since the funeral." She said shaking slightly.

Optimus hovered his face in closer for comfort, "And you kept it to yourself in fear that someone may have offered to take you?" He said.

"Yeah, i mean Dad would be there too and i haven't seen him either, the thought of tombstones..." she slightly shuddered, "I want to remember them for what they look like not their graves." She said slightly raising her voice.

Optimus picked her up in a manner similar to how you would to sooth a baby, "When we lay our deceased to rest we would have a hologram installed so friends and family can see them for how they were when paying their respects. Perhaps you can lay a picture of them by their tombs so you converse with them that way?" He suggested.

"So i could talk to their images, like the Lincoln memorial?" she said lightly.

"Yes, i myself would often speak with the memorials of specific rimes, for advice..." he looked spaced out for a moment, "i can help you find an appropriate image?" he said to her.

"I'd like that. Then can we get some flowers? That's what people do right? I'd personally want a couple of video games myself." she said.

"So i have been told. But that is a traditional gesture." He said.

"I think I'll go with flowers." She said sounding tired, to her it sounded like too much trouble if she was to bring her own ideas, mostly things that were memories of them, DVD's, a steering wheel, a gate, a rubber spider, all of which had memories somehow to her but the night guard would most likely class it as junk and throw it away.

* * *

Optimus was to appear at the graveyard in his true form and of course it was made out to be a big deal by the government and military, and at one point they had to ring the president of all people, Ellen felt all the energy drained from her as she really hated the fact that all this had to be done, but after three hours the arrangements were made the area was clear of human eyes and they even got Ellen her flowers...one bonus at least.

"I hate that the government has to secure a graveyard for us to be here." She moaned.

"Sorry Ellen, this was my doing if i had just said that i would appear as a holoform, but it did not feel right appearing to your parents as one." He said.

"Well i guess when you say it like that...i just hope we haven't disturbed any other mourners." She added sounding apologetic.

"Which one is your parents?" he then asked so that the guilt didn't sink in too much.

"It's that one, at the end, the one with the tall angel." She said struggling to carry the bunch of flowers as she pointed out the grave, he had offered to carry them but she stubbornly protested.

The grave was silent as most graveyards were when they are away from main roads, this one was very clean and untouched like how they should be, Optimus took in each individual gravestone, he felt regretful to those that were riddled with weeds and the writing was faded he felt perhaps this person was forgotten or perhaps they had no family or friends who were no longer living themselves, it was shame but the ones that were tended too were very appealing, "Your monuments for your deceased are very pleasing to the optics; they have a sense of peacefulness to them." He said as they strolled through the yard.

"Yeah there pretty, but there are a lot of pillar shaped ones i never got that and some of them are like Bumblebee's height." She said as she stopped about ten metres from her parent's grave. "I never did like graveyards despite the angels, the hearts, and the flowers. I always found them e-eerie."

"I can understand your opinion, but i think a contributing factor may have been that horror movie you and Eve viewed." He said hinting.

Ellen scratched her head awkwardly as she had been caught, "W-We never made it past the first ten minutes." She admitted. She then looked at the grave; then looked up to Optimus shaking slightly with a puppy dog expression.

"A proposal." He then said raising a finger. "I take a step first, then you, but take note the smallest stride i can take is three metres." He said.

Ellen nodded slowly, "Okay you take a step and I'll speed walk about ten." She jested as she hugged the flowers due to the windy environment. "This wind isn't helping though...c-chilly." She then started jumping up and down on the spot, "o-o-oh i'm so nervous." She said.

He blinked at her a few times as he silently took a stride forward, "h-hey hold up don't leave me!" she yelled jogging up to him, though the closer she got he would take another step, "stop it!" and he did it again, "if i drop these things..." she huffed.

"We are here." He announced swaying his hand presenting the monument. Ellen slightly froze as she nearly walked into it.

"o-oh i don't like this." Ellen said nervously taking a step back, but Optimus poked her slightly to move back forward.

"Place the portraits." He said motioning to the monument.

"Y-Yeah right." She said as she attempted to gather two portraits into one hand and still hold the flowers in the other.

"Ellen, why not put the flowers down, so you have a free hand?" he said, she was so frantic she didn't know what she was doing.

"U-Uh right." She said just agreeing with anything as she walked up to grave, she looked at each portrait as she had a mental conflict with herself, "do i put Dad on the left or Mom on the left and Dad on the right?" she said to herself.

"Is it relevant?" he asked.

"Well yeah!" she stated defensively but only because she had to get this right, "I-i can't remember if Mom is on the left or if Dad is..." she said placing a hand on each side of that patch of grass. "I don't really like talking about it in this way...left, right...left...Oh! i remember now Mom's on the left because that's the side she sleeps on." She said, Optimus guessed she meant when the couple would share a berth together...a lovely gesture. She neatly placed the portrait though it took a few minutes as she wanted it perfect, and then did the same with her father's portrait. "There that's better, now it's like as if i'm talking to them." She slightly choked on that sentence but she merely coughed to clear her throat.

"Take your time." he said.

Ellen rubbed her head, it was much easier to talk to stuffed animals but this felt different, "Er, h-hi Mom, erm, Dad." She started but then shook her head in frustration. "I sound stupid." She said throwing her head up to him.

"No, you do not." He said.

"Would i sound stupid if i introduced you?" she asked. "Because i really want them to meet you." She added blushing slightly.

"Not at all." He said his optics glowed to the gesture.

"Okay well, Mom, Dad, this is Optimus, he's...looking after me now." she said smiling at him though still blushing. She then cupped a hand around her mouth and whispered, "But only barely." She then winked at the portraits.

She then looked to him again as she sprawled her arms out for him to make an appearance, "It is an honour to meet the both of you." He said nodding to her Father's portrait then her Mothers.

Ellen nodded thanking him, "S-So you don't have to worry, and i-i'm sorry i didn't come visit you last year M-Mom..." she stopped to take a breath as her eyes welled up, "i-i bet you thought i had forgotten you or something, but i haven't, i think about you both all the time even if it's just a single second i still think of you, you were both my parents and you were awesome i know that because i'm actually liked." She glanced at Optimus upon saying that, "i just hope you don't mind Dad but Optimus has your title too, but as i said your my parents, but i have another Mom and Dad now, but the more the merrier right? Mom i think you'd like Elita we weren't great to start out but it worked out in the end, she's really nice, as for this big lug it took a while since he was a social reject then" she started rambling as Optimus slightly cringed at her description of him, "And he was grumpy and he didn't even know who Batman was, and he broke Mr Witwickys's fountain without even paying for the damages! Then he got this decepticon on the motorway and was all like 'heurgh!" she then imitated a head lock and made a lot of sound effects.

"I-I think they have more than enough for a clear description of me Ellen." He said slightly grinding his jaw as he said that. "Mind if i say a few words?" he asked gently.

"**You **a few words?!" Ellen broke out in hysterics, now she was more comfortable speaking with her parents when it came to talking about Optimus, "less words came out of Ironhide when we spray painted him pink and neon green." She jested to the portraits. She then flickered her eyes at him as she smiled innocently, "sure I'd very much appreciate it." She said.

He cocked an eyebrow at her as he straightened his posture, "first i would like to say that though she is young you have done a wonderful job with her, and i hope i can raise her just as good as you have, she really is a gift from your God, as well as Primus." He said as he then changed his tone, "In fact i think they were both confused about what type of being she was so they let her drift into space to see where she landed first." He stated as though fact.

"He-yyyy!" Ellen whined.

"Of course i was merely being humorous, but despite the universal confusion, i am a very privileged mech to have her in my possession." He added.

"_I'm not your possession._" She hissed quietly.

Optimus shook his head as he looked up to the sky, "You always have to upstage me." Ellen slightly pouted.

"Is that your way of saying that i have made an exceptional first impression?" He said lightly.

She scrunched her face as she tried to come up with a comeback, "...i...we...you smell funny." She said triumphantly.

"You want to lay the flowers now?" he said shrugging her comment of casually.

She scoffed lightly, "Sure, but this may take a while i'm no good with flower arranging." She said figuring out the task at hand.

"As long as you tried." He said reassuringly.

She lay the bouquet on its side at the front of the portraits as she brushed her hands off satisfied though she barely done anything. "Done, let's go." She said thumbing behind her.

Optimus was slightly confused but merely took that into his stride as they both headed back towards the exit.

"Ellen, remember that you can confide in me during low times." He said.

"Yeah i know, i don't know why i didn't mention it." She said a slight tear escaped her but she quickly disposed of it.

He followed the change in her movements as she slipped her hands in her pockets, "Well the day has not ended yet, may i offer a suggestion?" Ellen gave him her full attention, "change yourself into your pyjamas and I'll weight on you, perhaps view a few movies together, sugary based treats despite Ratchets protests, and the fluffiest pillows and blankets?" he offered.

Ellen grinned widely as she rubbed her hands together, "Sounds great!...wait...what's the catch?" she asked suspiciously.

"No terms, i am merely returning a gesture of good will." He said. "But...there is one thing." He stated sounding slightly evil.

"What?" she said nearly stuttering.

"The next day you're grounded." He said flatly.

"For what?!" she demanded.

"You attempted to overthrow me; this was an act of mutiny." He said half serious and half teasing.

Ellen's face stiffened as her mouth hung, her eyes were the only thing to move, "What?! I'm sooo confused! Mixed messages!" she said holding her head as if it were burning inside.

"Since today is a very sensitive day for you we'll have two nights of movie viewing, one to celebrate the life of your mother and the other as my way of gratitude as well as our forming of a family unit." He said.

"Fine." She sighed, "You know what? Elita must've been pretty concerned about you, most of the time i have to get your back." She announced, but then twisted her lip in thought of that, "well i got like half your back cos you like pshh!" she jested sarcastically extending her arms to signify how huge his back was. "We gotta contact Elita when we get back, i got allot to say to her." She said starting to run out of the graveyard.

"I do not doubt that." He said keeping to his normal pace.

"Hey before, i heard Ironhide mention someone named Chromia?" she called to him.

"She is **his** sparkmate." He confirmed.

"Oh." She said voice full of dread.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"Well i don't think Eves going to like that." She said a slight shadow faded over her forehead.

**Meanwhile back at base**

"Uh-uh no way, i ain't having no woman coming up in here and moving in on us! I'm not sharing!" Eve yelled as Ironhide held his cannons up in her direction as they hummed shakily.

"I...w-well...you see...she..." he stuttered.

"That's it. The only way to settle this is have a battle to the death!" she announced throwing a fist in the air, "The prize is you." She said shooting a hard finger in his direction.

"w-h-huh!?" Ironhide stuttered.

**Back at the graveyard**

"She'd be like a female Klingon." Ellen said shuddering.

"And i think you are slightly exaggerating." He said. "Do you want to return home?" he asked.

She looked back at the grave once more to be sure, the angels hand lay flat palmed towards the sky, "yeah, let's go." She said looking straight ahead of her, "besides i can't wait to get back, i have a list of stuff i need you to get for me." She grinned evilly, Optimus' shoulders drooped as she went through this list, "strawberry, chocolate, oh and we need to get you some stick on cat ears and a bell, oh and whiskers."

"I beg your pardon?" Optimus said.

"I already had a list ready, you never know when the time would come when you would be a slave to man." She said with a constant grin.

"W-Why the feline ears and whiskers?" he said slightly begging.

"So you can be a cat." She said rolling her eyes as if saying 'duh', "I'm sorry i thought that was obvious." She jested sarcastically.

"i-i am going to...send you to live with your mother." He then said sounding very tired.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter 'Mixmaster' **

**so thats the end of that little journey, what do you think? :3  
**


	13. Mixmaster

**A/N the first chapter for this year...well for my stories anyway lol :)  
**

* * *

**Mixmaster **

Another mission of intercepting Decepticons was taking place in a large city, so there was no car pool for the kids, they had to walk home much to their guardians disapproval, but it was a twenty minute walk, nothing bad can go wrong right?

Ellen and Rochelle were waiting by a tree that they would usually meet by; Rochelle said that Eve had gone ahead of her and figured she'd be here, but she was not.

"Do you think she walked on ahead?" Ellen asked.

"Ah dunnae know wi' this new freedom of not gettin' picked up, taken tae base, taken tae school, picked up again, Ah think Eves takin' th' opportunity tae be 'defiant'?" she theorized.

"Sounds like Eve, but where would she go?" Ellen asked.

"whaur else? th' places where she was told **nae** to go." Rochelle said rolling her eyes at Eve's typical behavior.

**With Eve about fifteen minutes away from the others.**

Eve speed walked as if set on a specific destination she had a smirk on her face, where she was right was where there were few people she got to a specific spot as she looked on at a wired in fence it went around the whole block but where she was looking was less concealed and looked abandoned either that or everyone went home...

A good sign for Eve as she squeezed herself under the fence it was a pretty deep drop down but she merely climbed down the piles of stacked scrapped cars, she hit the ground with minor scrapes, "whoa, this place is a ghost town." She said brushing her hands of dirt, truth was, she was curious and her friends have conscious-es and would have surely pursued or told someone.

Scrap yards, abandoned warehouses or remote areas were off limits to them, not a place for kids to go anyway but this was branded into there minds especially as each area served as perfect hideouts for hiding decepticons, something Eve had never seen, they were the bad guys yeah she got that, and Ironhide spoke of them very bitterly.

But in any case she wanted to see one nonetheless, no matter how dangerous they were portrayed as, she doesn't care if they can get owned each time by Autobots they can't be that much of a threat.

She was an ant compared to this place though, the ground was somewhat muddy in areas, stacked cars were like skyscrapers in comparison, allot of corners to turn as well, she was cautious but had a slight grin on her face at all times. Mainly because of how she is basically in a bubble most of the time, what is she a target for assassination? If Decepticons have the free time to target kids then, well there obviously disorganized.

She casually strolled through the scrap yard though there was nothing not even a slight rustling sound or a 'clunk' sound, and so she decided to wander deeper into the scrap yard, "might as well, before returning to the safety of base where if i fell Ironhide would be there with a pillow and a band aid." she scoffed. as she grumbled she came across a pipe, a bus could fit in it, it lead to somewhere, that, she knew as a slight wind trailed from it, it was slippy but she kept her feet as she used her hand to push against the walls of the pipes to have some kind of grip.

She was full of confidence mainly because she thought this trip to be wasted anyway, there couldn't be **that **many decepticons on this planet...until a slight distant echo came from the end, she first thought it to be the wind until two sounds were heard and sounded like they were speaking to one another, her heart rate rose and her eyes slightly widened but she couldn't turn back now it was...too exciting to simply turn around and make the right decision, near the end she peaked her head around as they was no one there but echoed voices still lingered not far though as she stalked slowly to the end the voices getting louder, "_how long must we stay here?" _the voice echoed, Eve put her back against a wall as she shuffled but slightly felt her heart in her throat as the voice suddenly became very loud, very clear, and **very **close "we have been told to remain here, until further orders besides do you want to ask Mixmaster if you can go out and play?" the gruff voice said, two decepticon grunts were bickering amongst themselves was Eve's conclusion.

"Urghhh! This damp place is giving me rust." One of them moaned.

"You sound like a femme, let's just head back on duty." The other one said.

"_Mixmaster? What is he a DJ?" _Eve mocked.

The two guards stomped off as their footsteps suddenly came to a halt, Eve furrowed her brow as she peaked around the wall, it suddenly turned dangerously quiet as she decided to continue her wander, she held her hands together as she rubbed them nervously, she looked to her sides, above her and generally all around her, she let her mouth hang slightly as she wondered if decepticons could turn invisible.

She then shuffled her feet as she walked backwards, watching her back but not the front, she grew scared and with a nervous puff decided to head back, as she turned the corner of where she came from the first con jumped in front of her from above, Eve screamed as she fell on her back, instantly getting herself all dirty, she then scurried backwards to get away from him but was jumped by the second con who could a swipe at her, "see i told you i smelt something funny." He grunted.

"Put me the fuck down!" Eve screamed.

"Pit its loud!" the second one said covering his audio receptors.

The first one started poking her as Eve aggressively bit his finger, "must be a stray." He said in a dopey tone. "Can we keep it?" he asked child like.

"We're not keeping it, there disgusting!" the second one said. "But maybe...it can entertain us." he then said liking the sound of that.

"Entertain us?" the first one said.

"We have never seen the energon spill from an Autobots head since we got to this soft planet, we need something else to spill." He said. The con then cupped a hand around his cheek, "I've never seen it but apparently their blood flows red." He whispered to the other.

"Maybe we can show it to Mixmaster." The dopey one said who Eve literally dubbed in her mind as 'dopey' and the more angrier one as 'manic'.

"Don't be slagged in the head, he'd squish it between his fingers, before we can do so." 'manic' said.

"Hey!" Eve yelled getting tired of the casual banter.

"Small but loud." He said.

"Fucking put me down! I'll pluck your optics out and use them as light bulbs!" Eve threatened, though not 'her' words per say.

"Hey it knows stuff." Dopey said.

"Y-es..." Manic said very suspiciously, "violent isn't it?" he said poking Eve in the face making her whack it.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"Or what?" he mockingly asked.

"Or...or." she said thinking of a reason, "or Ironhide will blow you back to your dead planet!" She snapped.

The two cons looked at each other slightly bewildered at first but then grinned widely, "Ironhide? Mixmaster can't stand the bot and neither can we; he thinks he's the peak of Primus' creation and the amount of comrades he's terminated in the most humiliating way such as using human vehicles as projectiles." He cringed.

"So is this his pet?" Dopey asked.

"I'm not a pet!" she yelled.

The manic one then put a finger to his chin as he became concerned, "Better give it to Mixmaster, he gets pretty femme when it comes to Ironhide." He said ignoring Eve.

"You say that but your just scared what he'd do to you." Dopey laughed.

* * *

They had a wincing grip on Eve as she could barely breath, and when she could it hurt, "**when is Starscream going to send us orders already urghhh! I hate it that we have to listen to him now!**" Came a blood curdling voice that outmatched the decepticons that had Eve in there custody.

She let out a small squeak as she beheld the con...to be blunt he was huge, not just in height either but in width, he could dangle Bumblebee like the cons are doing to her right now, "i-i...this is getting pretty dull now s-so i think I'll go home now." she uttered in the cons directions.

"He's in a killing mood." Dopey said nervously drawing Mixmaster attention, his optics traveled over the two lackeys until he locked them onto Eve making her eyes widen with fear, he was a brute, pure muscle, and violent, that was the impression anyway and his blood red optics didn't help either.

"What, is **that?!**" Mixmaster demanded pointing a deathly finger in Eve's direction.

"o-oh we found it Mixmaster, its Ironhides pet." Dopey said in a cheery childlike voice.

Mixmaster jumped down from the platform he was on as the ground shook and dust slightly kicked up as he dragged himself over like a bouncer. he had a grin on his face as he laughed in an almost growl, he paced up and down as he looked at her, he then poked her harshly in the face as her head was pushed back, she did not dare protest as he nearly snapped her neck off. He then scoffed, "weak race." he said as he placed a clawed finger under her chin forcing her to look at him, "i could flick your head off your shoulders." He said as his face drew closer to hers steam came off him as he spoke like an angry rhinoceros she would see in cartoons. He then looked at the grunts who held her, "give it to me." He ordered as he did but anxiously doing so as Mixmaster made him uneasy at the best of times, he would kill decepticons when bored or if they took a wrong step and no one had any idea what he was truly thinking or he had any ounce of sanity for that matter. Mixmaster took a hard grip on her as she let out a wince of pain. Mixmaster laughed at her as she did so, he then dropped her as she hit the floor hard, though Eve has developed a strong tolerance for pain.

And merely groaned slightly as she fell on her side, she stood up as Mixmaster merely pushed her down again, getting an amused laugh from the cons who watched curiously from a distance, then in turn drawing in closer to their new found entertainment.

Eve shot a hard look but she aimed it at the ground as she felt like **living** today, she stood up again as Mixmaster took another shot at pushing her down, though this time she sidestepped his finger, getting a slight 'ooh' from the cons as Mixmaster's expression changed to that of instant fury, and instead flicked her across the room making him laugh again.

Eve growled in frustration as all she saw in the room were a punch of monkeys, Mixmaster came over again as she stood up and was about to repeat the process, "No!" Eve yelled as she gasped for air.

Mixmaster knelt down to get his face close into hers, "**what**, did you say?" he asked dangerously.

Eve had picked up a sharp shrapnel of metal as she rolled across the floor, "i said..." she started as she drew the shrapnel from her back, "no!" she yelled again shoving the shrapnel in Mixmaster's optic.

As he yelled out in pain holding his optic, Eve made a run for it, as sniper armed cons aimed at her, "**No!**" Mixmaster roared pulling out his own optic as it was no longer functioning, "That's mine!" He announced as he pursued her on his own, "Remain at your posts." He ordered to the others.

Eve panted as she tried to remember which way to go, "ooooh this place is a god damn maze!" she moaned as she mindlessly tried to remember where to go as she held a hand on her head, all while booming pursuing feet was close behind, in a panicked decision she ran into a tunnel too small for Mixmaster and by the looks of things he didn't have a vehicle mode.

She ran through as there was an exit at the other end, and as she came out on the other side was another section of the scrap yard, though looked like a dead end, she looked down the tunnel as to her horror she was met with the glowing optics of the con as he scraped at the tunnel attempting to get her, "**I'm going to kill you**." He uttered laughing like a desperate con, "**tear your skin off slowly, let the blood flow from your body, then strip the muscle from your bone.**" He said manically.

Eve just gave him the 'finger' as she looked for a way out, turning her back on him, making him more enraged as his face disappeared from the pipe.

Eve looked up the steep hill that led to the fence, a way out. But it **was **pretty steep and barely climbable but she just wanted to get out of there, before the cons end up finding her, or worse Ironhide finding out she was there in the first place.

She begun to climb as she dug her nails in, she slipped a few times and let out many frustrated growls but she was already half way there, but the more higher she got the more steep the hill became, and she had to stop and one point to keep herself from falling down digging her hands and knees into the dirt that had god knows what in there, then a huge banging noise came from the building Eve had come from she looked it over as a huge bulging dent was made in a section of it, still the banging continued until finally Mixmaster exploded out of there, Eve stood up in fright but instantly regretted it as she came tumbling down back to the ground.

Mixmaster saw her and dragged himself over, he cackled, forcing her into a corner, she growled at him, though it was a small growl as he laughed again amused, "hatchlings can produce a more terrifying sound." He mocked as he then growled in her face, a much louder and throaty noise as Eve's eyes widened and she fell on her back again. "For you to remember what a real threat sounds like..." he then scoffed as his own words, "never mind." he said as he raised a flat palm above her.

Eve winced her eyes as she placed two arms in front of her face, her eyes stung with tears from her own faults, as a tapping sound was heard, Mixmaster spun around expecting one of his lackeys who was tapping his shoulder "what?!" he roared looking behind him giving a sudden confused 'huh?' look.

"Don't you dare touch my human Mixmaster!" Ironhide announced grabbing the mech's arm and throwing him to the side, away from Eve, he then proceeded to fire upon him as he was still a formidable size, Mixmaster used his armored shields to repel the shots, Ironhide cursed under his breath as he changed his weapon, one with more force and that could repel him back until the others catch up.

"You can't scratch my shields Ironhide." He announced arrogantly.

"I don't need to, I've just come for what is mine, you're not worth the ammunition." He mock growled.

Mixmaster growled back as he pulled back his shielding about to charge at him, just enough for him to exposed as Sideswipe jumped over his head from behind, running rings around the brute, "there's too many cons hide, we have done what we can to lower the numbers but we have to go now." He said distracting the con at the same time.

Ironhide then shot at the fence creating an exit, he gave Eve a hard glare as she peaked from behind a car she slightly cowered as he came over to her, scooped her up in a no nonsense fashion and then made his get away with Sideswipe covering the rear, he then transformed as Eve found herself suddenly in his cab, she was as scruffy looking as a stray dog, and came out with bruises, but that was the least of her problems.

* * *

At base Ironhides transformation was as quick as the first as he held Eve firmly in his hand, he stomped towards base as he didn't speak to anyone, Ratchet attempted to ask of Eve's well being but was greeted with a growl from the weapon specialist, however he was forced to answer Optimus as he asked for an update, "not now Prime, i have something **else** to attend to." He said dangerously as Eve cringed at his tone.

In his quarters he placed Eve on his berth as he disassembled a part in his arm as he took his cannons off and placed them to one side, a less threatening approach as his current state was threatening enough, he then paced as he put a hand on his face and mumbled something under his breath.

Eve started playing with her hair nervously as she couldn't look at him, Ironhide finally let his hand slide down his face as he turned to face her and approached her still at his full height, "you were told." He started with, "you were told where **not** to go, a simple instruction and yet you still defy it." He said sternly his voice rising with each word uttered.

Eve's mouth hung as she tried to get a word out; "i-i j-just...wanted to..." she started.

"Wanted to what? This is not a thrill ride, they could've killed you!" He stated.

"i-i went a bit far then i should of, i was only..." she started.

"You shouldn't have gone at all!" he snapped, making Eve jump.

"I-i-i k-know i thought t-that y-y-ou were..." she started as her eyes welled up, her voice became raspy and she started to whimper despite her angry protests for her not to. "i-i'm s-s-sorry..." she uttered before looking to the floor trying to force herself to stop.

Ironhide knelt down to her as he cupped his hands around her, "I'm not trying to spoil your fun, and that alone makes me sound like Ratchet, but we set these rules for your own safety." He then thought of how he has seen many human soldiers turn to dust at a single shot from a decepticon, "don't make me think about what you could of ended up as if i hadn't stopped him at that precise moment." He stated solemnly.

Eve continued to whimper as he breathing became unsteadied, "why, did you go?" he asked.

Eve started playing with her shoes, "i-i hear a lot from you, the soldiers and even the cons have mentioned how...p-pretty good you are." She started careful to not praise him too much. "i don't want to be the human charge, the pet, i don't want to be as chilled with life as Ellen and Rochelle is!" she exclaimed frustrated, "we live on military base we need to start acting like we do." She said.

"What are you going on about?" he asked utterly confused.

"i wanna be a soldier." She said standing up on his berth.

His expression was both stunned and confused, "Eve, your only eight, why are you thinking about such things?" he asked.

"i maybe eight but this is not a normal life. I want to fight!" She declared.

Ironhide shook his head wildly, "fighting cons is something i want you to avoid altogether!" he stated.

Eve then grew defensive, "i will one day. Nest, I'm going to join Nest one day."

"Over my, dead, body!" Ironhide yelled in a panicked state.

"You can't tell me what to do when I'm Eighteen." She said nodding smugly.

He then wiped a hand over his face, "I'm not putting my spark and sole into raising you so you can be sent to your death."

"I won't die i..." She said confidently.

"There is always that risk of death in the line of duty! And what you did today you'll be lucky if i **ever **let you set foot out there again!" He said.

"It's for a good cause." She said in a small voice.

Ironhide held his head trying so hard to press back the urge to relive some anger on the target area, "It's a wasted cause! This is **our** War and we have merely brought it to **your** world, it's our fight and ours alone, everyday i regret the loss of every human soldier, though i don't show it, all those young men and woman with families, Husbands, Wives, children, Brothers, Sisters, Mothers, Fathers...who may never see them again! Will! ...Will, i make sure to always be in his unit...he is a capable warrior but i still feel the need to make sure he pulls through, for his Wife and Daughters sake, and i **fight **because i must, for this world from falling victim to the decepticons, just as Cybertron did..."

"I want to help." She said again.

"you can help me, by staying alive." He said.

Eve grew a frown as she folded her arms, "My mind is set. As soon as I'm old enough I'm joining Nest."

Ironhide sighed not the reaction he wanted to hear from her, "then i only hope time will change your mind, either way you're not going out on the field." He said sternly.

"Well, you will just have to wait for the day you can stop me." She said grinning.

"your damn right I'll be waiting, you'll be in the brig before you can ready your gear." He stated pointing fingers in every direction that came with his rant. "now, come here." he said putting her in his hand, "look at yourself, you've already been through the Wars." he then looked her other more thoroughly. "Mixmaster, hasn't harmed you...has he?" he started, lifting her arms up, "n-nothings broken is it?" he said as he started to panic.

"just some bruising, nothing more." she said wiping her face of dirt.

he grinned at her amused, "i noticed Mixmaster was missing an optic, i guess it was from a past experience? probably Megatron or something" he said teasing her.

Eve's expression turned desperate as it seemed that Megatron was getting all the credit, "h-hey h-h-hold, hold up y'all Megatron didn't do anything" she said wanting attention.

"Oh? did you witness it?" he said still teasing her.

Eve started holding her head high as she attempted modesty, "Well i don't like to mouth or anything seeing how it was a **small **action anyway b-uuut..." she started, looking at her nails smugly. "i beat his ass down!" she announced, as Ironhide rolled his optics, "Man, he was begging me to stop, but y-you know i had to stop because he looked so pathetic ya know, but that was like a, a warning you get me?" she said.

"Of course he was begging you for mercy **as** he was chasing you?" Ironhide said cocking an eyebrow.

"w-well you see, i was chasing **him** you see i was that fast i had overlapped him." Eve said digging an even deeper hole for herself.

"Eve, i can believe that you took his optic out, but maiming and outrunning him?" he laughed resting his head in his hand.

Eve slightly blushed with fury, but then remembered something, "i outrun you." she said resting her own head in her hands as Ironhide ceased laughing.

"U-urgh well, i was..." he attempted to defend himself, but that failed miserably as he slumped his shoulders, "ah shut up." he mumbled.

* * *

**A/N 01/01/13 Notice how i put random soldiers in awkward situations in this fic? well there all called 'Dave' just like Transformers Prime with all the vehicons being dubbed as 'Steve' :p just a little bit of info i wanted to include just for future reference because Dave will probably make a few more appearances XD**

**anyhoo what do ya think? I'm not sure for the next chap to be the Halloween one or a one with Roche and Ratchet...hmmm what to do, anyway happy new year :D and please R + R i love um x3  
**


	14. Halloween, Treat is the Trick

**A/N well theres a first, a few of my files that i was working on all at the same time...was suddenly unable to open as a word document, so then i tried to repair it...but it didn't go as well as i hoped, so it took me a while to put the words and grammar back together but after much frustration :D! ...*twitch*...i thought i'd upload what i have so far just so in the next chapter your greeted with *monsters* :S (hence why its so short from what i usually write up)  
**

**also this was something i mixed together as an idea from Davyscones (halloween) and Nightfury97 (sugar rushes) so thanking you guys ;)  
**

* * *

**Halloween **

Why? Why!? Why him!? This was a trick he knew it, some sick trick for him to suffer through his processor, why couldn't they take up girl scouts or ballet? He could deal with that instead of being in constant contact with gummy bears, milk duds, lollipops, jawbreakers, Hershey's kisses, Twizzlers, and...C-andy apples, the cruel joke of bathing a healthy fruit that grew from the Earth itself in a river of pure sugar made him shudder at the acidic burn it would make in humans teeth.

But yes it was all too real, Ratchet had taken the girls out...trick-or-treating, though he was naive in volunteering, he wanted to learn on hand the concepts of this holiday they would celebrate, and he had picked up on a few points to it, like celebrating the dead who would return to the world of the living on that night and many would pray for their loved ones that passed away a nice gesture, other explanation he got were that of pumpkins being carved somewhat threatening to scare of the evil spirits or another origin is that of a man name Jack, who had a pumpkin for a head, _"all these ridiculous theories! Humans need to get there facts straight so they know for sure what they are celebrating! what was i thinking?! oh i know **exactly **what i was thinking...Halloween? that sounds intriguing...to the pit with curiosity!" _he cursed in his head.

But the whole function of treat-or-treating was the worst part for him, they would knock on the door they would utter the words "trick or treat?" and they would normally be presented with a hand full of sugary items each, but why ask the question treat or treat? If it's a set router? What's the trick? Is it the illusion of magic?

"No Ratchet, the trick bit is...well sometimes the douche bag in the house might...if he or she's a jerk will trick us instead, but...no forget it! the basic rule is if ya'll ain't got no candy we're gonna TP your house." Eve explained.

"TP?" Ratchet said in his holoform for this night and he didn't bother setting the program to an appropriate Halloween costume but Rochelle said that in his white coat he could pass as an evil scientist.

"yeah, TP." Eve winked revealing a full pack of toilet paper.

"What are you..." he started before putting two and two together, "Eve! You can't just throw toilet paper over people's homes! i mean y-you, i-ts function is...ah! your race disgusts me to no end!" He yelled holding his holoform head.

"Hey who are you to judge our traditions? ...or the duty of our Ass?" Eve then said as she put on a slight husky sounding voice, imitating that of Batman, her chosen costume, though it sounded more like Batman on helium.

"Do you have a throat infection?" Ratchet asked raising an eyebrow but at the same time not giving a damn at that moment.

"The force is...slightly disappointing with this one." Ellen said in her Darth Vader costume, or as some have mentioned 'a mini Sith lord'.

Rochelle shook her head at the both of them she felt she was the only **normal** one as she had chosen a fairy costume, it was cute and dainty...she didn't like it but she had a strategy and just wanted to lure adults to give her more treats then the others. "why is it ye guys hae tae dress up ridiculoosly?" She said smugly folding her arms .

"Batman is awesome, he is the Dark Knight and seeing how it's pretty dark and its Halloween i can attack allot of people tonight, and what the hell are you supposed to be? It's pretty bright and pink...your a magnet for paedophiles." Eve retaliated with an evil grin.

Rochelle looked at her costume then slightly panicked as she threw herself at the legs of Ratchets holoform, "Ratchit! eve's scarin' me!" she said clinging to him.

Ratchet sighed as he picked her up, "Eve don't tease her." He lazily scolded drooping his head.

Rochelle clung to his neck as she stuck her tongue out at Eve, "okay Rochelle, you can let go now." He said as he unstuck the frightened child and placed her back on the ground. "Right let's get this night over with." he said as Rochelle took a harsh grab for his hand, Ellen clung to his leg and Eve grabbed hold of his coat and dragged him forward, _"i am slightly tempted to 'trick' the residence by leaving **these **monsters with them!"_

* * *

Ratchet (now as his true form) looked fatigued as he lent against the wall of base summoning his last ounce of strength, the girls ran around his legs about ten times before changing route laughing manically, falling over, standing up and repeating the process. They clutched there sugary prices as they headed for a corner flopped onto the ground and shoveled food into there mouths desperately.

"What, the, pit?" Ironhide said screwing his face up as everything happened as a blur.

"what happened?" Ratchet started lightly, he then started laughing as it became uncontrollable and, slightly disturbing, "Well Ironhide it started out well, the kids knocking on a few doors they got a little treat from each resident and were generally pleased with the outcome..." he started as he placed a...**friendly **arm around Ironhide who flinched slightly at the gesture, Ratchet then started laughing lightly again as his grip on Ironhides shoulder tightened, "**but** when there buckets became full, they were all tempted to sample there **disgusting** treats, and as the night progressed the more candy they ate and the more...energetic they had become by the end of the night six houses were covered with toilet paper and Eve attacked someones canine of small breed origin, while Rochelle attempted to fly from someones drain pipe, and finally Ellen ran down the street with nothing but her Darth Vader helmet on. And seeing how i was unprepared for the situation i had quite a lecturing from over twenty parents and was nearly threatened with law enforcements. Does this class as an explanation Ironhide?!" he practically screamed into Ironhides audio receptors.

"Why did you let them get away from you!" he retaliated after smacking the side of his head to try and stop the echoing of Ratchet voice ringing through his head.

"I beg your pardon?!" Ratchet snapped back, "They suddenly and all together just spread out in different directions and for some reason were very quick then usual if you think its so easy Ironhide then **you **can take them out next time on your own!" he said as both were in a brawling mood.

Optimus then put himself between the frustrated mechs, "That is enough, we can discuss this later right now we need to focus on the children's change in status." He said as he looked over to the girls who twitched slightly as if protecting their prey from other predators. his optics widened slightly to how dramatically different they had become...but that wasn't the only reason, "Ratchet?" he then said slightly awkwardly but attempting to hide that tone, "When you finally took control, you **left** Ellen without cloths?" he said trying to make that sound like a serious statement.

"i was lucky enough to get her as it is, just be grateful that's **all** she is." He said.

"she might get a chill...right?" Ironhide said approaching the girls. "got any...cloth on you Ratch?" he shrugged as he came dangerously close to the girls, he then attempted to kneel down to them in a confident state. As he attempted to make contact the girls suddenly held there candy protectively, and hissed at him, Ironhide stumbled back slightly almost falling, "Primus have mercy!" He exclaimed with a dumbfounded expression before lightly stepping behind Optimus and giving him a forceful whack on the back making his jolt forward, "this situation calls for diplomacy." He argued mimicking his type of speech.

Optimus was tempted to return the gesture but the situation was growing in concern. he lightly and slowly approached the kids himself as he put out his hands as a sign of 'i come in peace' "Girls?" he said warily, the three girls themselves shot their heads up like a group of meerkats, there posture and behaviour was aggressive, there bodies trembled, there legs shook and overall didn't look like they could stay still for long, they looked almost animal like as they looked upon the bots as strangers.

* * *

**A/N no worries i hope to unravel the rest of the document and upload the rest i just thought i'd leave it there like a thriller/horror :p so as i mentioned before about an idea for sugar rushes (compliments to Nightfury97) you can guess whats coming next :S**


	15. Sugar Rushes, Sleep, Nightmares, Oh My!

**A/N i think I'm mostly torturing Ratchet in this one :P oh and cap locks are the ancient language of the Sugar Rush ;)  
**

* * *

**Sugar Rushes, Sleep, Nightmares, Fights and Finally Sleep Again.**

"What?" Eve hissed like golem.

Optimus decided to talk to them like they were a huge threat to humanity, "i need to request something from your youngest accomplice." He said as they looked to Ellen the mini naked Sith lord. "Would you not prefer it that you were 'clothed' little one? The temperature is slightly low during this time of day, and your society excepts you not to be exposed." He argued.

With the mask on there was no way of predicting the expression on Ellens face but she just sat there for a long while as the night was silent... "NO WAY I FEEL FUZZY THIS WAY, LIKE A BUZZING BEE, BUZZING BEE? BUMBLEBEE! WHYS HE CALLED BUMBLEBEE? DO YOU HAVE BUMBLEBEES? WAS HIS MOM A BEE? IS IT HIS FAVOURITE INSECT? I LIKE CRAYOLA!" she said taking the mask off, revealing her pupils that were as black as a sharks.

Optimus nodded slowly to her making sure not to offend her in case she turned hostile, he then slowly turned his head to behind him, "Ratchet what is wrong with her?" He asked.

"they are **all **like this, and **you **knew what the 'treat' bit was and i warned you but you just played it with optimism pfft!" he said.

"Why is this legal?!" Ironhide asked confused whilst scratching his helm.

"I AM BATMAN BITCHES!" Eve announced throwing her arms in the air as she whipped her head towards the robots, "HOLY CRAP GIANT ROBOTS! NO YOU CAN'T HAVE MY CHOICE OF WALLPAPER, MY TURTLE CHOSE IT FOR ME ESPECIALLY!"

Rochelle just looked tired but creepy, "BUUU-DDY." She said eerily.

"I CALL HIM GAMLOR! AND ITS TIME TO SNATCH YOUR MOTHER FROM HIS NEON CLAWS!" Ellen added. "BUT THEN, THEN HE SAID 'I'M SORRY I CAN'T SPEAK SPANISH'."

Apart from Ratchet whose already lost all sense of reason or mentality, Optimus and Ironhide couldn't comprehend it at all.

First Ironhide just put his hands up and down as if trying to say something, making alot of 'i' 'eh's' 'uh's' in the process. "A-A Turtle? Gamlor? Spanish? What the h-ell are they going on about?" he finally said.

"Since when do you use the term 'hell'?" Ratchet questioned.

"Since all order has been lost!" he yelled to the ceiling before trying to calm himself down, "W-hat now? are they disease ridden? Do we put them down?" then he grabbed Ratchet by the shoulders and started shaking him, "For Primus sake Ratch do something!"

"Ironhide, please just shut up, you have no idea what your rambling about yourself bucket for brains." Ratchet said wearily holding his helm. "Now, first let's get Ellen into cloths **at least** and then confine them in one of our quarters until it passes. I just hope it **does** pass." Ratchet said praying.

Ironhide looked to the girls again as he still had his hands on Ratchets shoulders, "I'm only worried about the biting." Ironhide said.

"Oh p-lease." Ratchet scoffed, "biting humans really."

"Shut your trap you have **no **idea, first its tolerable but then after a while of violent biting they get into the mesh, then it j-just stings, then it gets to the point you really need to pull them off seeing how I'm leaking Energon at this point." He said.

"there's no **them **Ironhide, you got yourself the **wild** human." Ratchet argued.

"I know, but damn she has some teeth on her." He said shuddering slightly.

"just grab them quickly." Ratchet said losing patience.

"you know what, heres another human term for ya, 'fuck that'!" He said.

"Your Unicron sized hands are more durable! Quit stalling for Primus sake!" Ratchet suddenly roared.

Ironhide let his head droop as he sighed, "The sacrifices i make." He said as he warily crept towards the girls as they themselves had formed a little group and started conspiring.

"PAPER COVERS ROCK BUT PAPER CAN'T STOP ROCKS, BUT WHAT IF WE HAD A WHOLE ARMY OF PAPER? THEN THE ROCK CAN'T PASS THROUGH." Ellen said.

"BUT THEN SCISSORS WOULD COME IN AND TAKE THEM DOWN ONE AT A TIME." Eve said.

"THEN WE CALL UP PAPERS COOSIN METAL SHEIT AN' LIT HIM KICK HIS MOM IN THE ASS" Rochelle said.

"girls." Ironhide said as they whipped their heads around.

"ARGH KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Eve said throwing a lollipop at his face as the other two followed her lead.

Ironhide backed out straight away as he put his hands up in surrender, "no, slagging way." He said as he walked off down the hall with half sucked gummy bears stuck to his feet.

"Wait where are **you** going?!" Ratchet called.

"I'm getting Bumblebee, he's practically a kid he can reason with them." He said shaking his leg and grumbling to himself.

"Reason huh? He just wants someone **else** to suffer other then himself." He jested quietly to Optimus.

* * *

Getting Bumblebee was pretty easy, Ironhide had just asked a favor of him and he agreed, but, Bumblebee didn't understand why he was being shoved all the way down the hallway...

"E-Er sure I-Ironhide but why do you want me to watch the kids for?" Bumblebee said as he dug his heels in "and why are you shoving me?"

Ironhide stopped pushing as he remembered Bumblebee was coming along **willingly**, "Well we need you to 'watch' them into, Ratchets quarters." He said grinning at him as he gave him one final push towards the group of girls.

"H-Huh?!" Bee exclaimed.

Optimus and Ratchet both face palmed.

"Stop stuttering and flapping your jaws just get them in an enclosed space!" he said as this caught the attention of the kids.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Ellen shrieked as said mech gave a nervous wave. The girls then charged at his feet as two of them bounced up and down.

"FINALLY SOME YOUNG BLOOD, WE'RE SURROUNDED BY GERIATRICS." Eve said.

"BEE! BEE! LETS GO BUNGEE JUMPING! NO, LETS ROLL IN THE MUD AND LOOK LIKE THE SWAMP THING OR THAT BLACK THING FROM THE FACE OF EVIL, BUT, BUT TRUE EVIL IS SURRENDERING TO EVIL YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT? YOU SHOULD, YOU SHOULD, IF YOU DON'T THEN SHAME ON YOU AND YOUR COW." Ellen said jumping on his foot.

"YOUR YELLA' AN' YER CALLED BUMBLEBEE, AND YE HAVE STRIPES BIT UNORIGINAL OAN YET PART BEE, YE SHOOD BE SLIGHTLY MAIR ORANGE AN' YER SEAR COVERS NEED TAE BE FUZZAE" Rochelle commented.

"W-What exactly am i doing here?" he said to the three Mechs who stood to one side and let Bumblebee get on with it.

"Just beckon them into Ratchets quarters or bribe them i don't care just something." Ironhide said leaning up against the wall casually; it was nice for him to see someone else being the victim this time.

* * *

Through a mere dare that they could not run around in circles forever Bumblebee managed to persuade the girls to go into Ratchets quarters, and Bee had done it without any fuss much to the older mech's disappointment. They were like guinea pigs running in one constant circle hollering and making shrieking noises, "they just...keep running, non stop." Ratchet said slightly fascinated.

"If this wasn't scary I'd find it hours of entertainment...Still, why didn't Bumblebee suffer?!" Ironhide yelled throwing his fists onto his knees. After Bumblebee had a little time with the girls he stuck his head to the sky and smugly walked towards the doors with a big smile, "The Hell you smiling at?" Ironhide said with a soft growl.

"you guys have to face facts, I'm human savvy, i know how to act around them." He said proudly.

Ratchet flapped a lazy hand, "Ah go back to living in Sams Garage." He said sloppily as Bee shrugged and left the room thinking to himself that he might give his own charge a quick visit.

Ratchet puffed a sigh as he noticed an opportunity, "better dispose of their sugary treats to never let this happen again." He said approaching the bags that were left unprotected, but that was the worst decision to ever make as all of sudden the kids halted their constant running around in circles, and then abruptly charged at Ratchets fingers, "what the slag!?" he exclaimed as his fingers were attacked, Rochelle latched onto one finger and started swinging and kicking while Eve typically started biting as if her life depended on it, leaving Ellen to gather the spoils like a hyena, "ow! Will you stop that!" he said retracting his hand as he then lightly pulled Rochelle off like a mouse trap and attempted the same with Eve by the scruff of her top but it was almost as if her jaw was locked into his finger. Ratchet made a slight hiss of pain.

"Hurts don't it?" Ironhide jested.

"Dear Primus." He gasped as he finally managed to get Eve off his finger and onto the ground, the little gang gathered in a herd again. "I'm...not going anywhere near them again." He declared gently stroking the back of his hand.

"See that's your problem Ratch, your too damn arrogant, if you'd have only listened to me..." Ironhide said shaking his head.

"Oh slag off!" Ratchet said whacking the back of Ironhides head. Then Optimus had entered the quarters as he had some other things to deal with first.

"Have there been any changes?" he said.

Both of them just sighed and shook their heads tiredly, "No, just, just no." Ratchet said cradling his hand.

"HEY IS MICHAEL JACKSON AN AUTOBOT?" Eve asked her little pact.

"WHAT YE GOING OAN ABIT?"Rochelle said.

"I'VE SEEN THIS MOVIE CALLED MOONWALKER AND ITS ABOUT MICHAEL JACKSON AND THERES THIS SCENE WHERE HE TURNS INTO A CAR, SO HE MUST BE." She said.

"MICHEAL JACKSON IS AN AUTOBOT." Ellen said accepting this theory.

"SO...IS HIS NAM' 'MOONWALKER'?" Rochelle said as they all looked at each other intrigued.

"I want to Moonwalk" Ellen said her voice becoming small and lower in tone.

"Fag." Eve said her tone also quieting down.

Rochelle just rubbed her eyes expressing a grumpy tired look.

There bots froze and looked awed as a miracle had occurred, "Er, Girls?" Ratchet asked hesitantly and if he could breathe he was definitely holding it.

"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE OUR CANDY!" they screamed at them causing Ironhide to barrel roll over his berth to take cover.

"Will you stop **speak-ing**!" Ironhide yelled at him his head slightly poking up from his berth.

"i just can't **not **try i'm not staying up all night waiting for them to stop being terrors!" Ratchet retaliated.

Optimus lent up against the wall as he dealt with this trauma in his own way, then he raised his hands as he found his logic again, "it will pass Ratchet." He reassured, "what goes up..."

* * *

Now after an extra half hour of abusive slur and another series of attacking a bot, this time being Optimus (for being too tall) three girls finally lay quiet on Ratchets berth sleeping, by instinct they lay beside him rubbing themselves into his leg getting comfortable they twitched every so often and their mouths were either sticky or chocolaty, "Well that'll be a quiet night for me and Optimus." Ironhide said rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"You're leaving them all here?" Ratchet said as a whispered hiss.

"It would be best to let them sleep where they are." Optimus said as he beheld them.

Ratchet scoffed as the three of them nuzzled into his leg a bit more with small sighs, "w-well just this once." He said his voice toned softer. But then shook his head as he facepalmed, "Damn this race." He moaned putting a blanket over the girls.

"You know if they're sick you're literally right next to them." Ironhide mocked with a grin.

Ratchet raised the back of his hand as he shot him daggered optics, "sorry couldn't quite hear you. You'll have to come closer." He said grinding his jaw.

Ironhide placed a finger over his lips making a 'shh' sound, "lower you tone and movement Ratch you'll wake the younglings." He mock cooed as they stirred again making Ratchet avert his gaze towards them.

"Slag it all." He cursed under his breath holding his head in his hands as Ironhide smugly walked towards the door.

"Oh one more thing..." he said turning around, "Eve kicks and swears in her sleep so if she calls you, and i quote, a 'pig fucker' she doesn't aim it towards you." He said as he disappeared out of Ratchets quarters and you could hear him snickering.

Optimus remained behind, "what?" Ratchet said.

"can i just..."

"get out." Ratchet simply said.

* * *

Ratchet lay on his side with his back facing the girls who he managed to move to one side without waking them, he couldn't recharge the kids were constantly restless when sleeping making slight groans and moans making him very wary of their health status and if they were feeling physically sick he could react quickly. He groaned softly, "i may need to list this as one of my worst days of having no purpose what so ever." He said quietly to himself.

"l-look at the little...little beagle puppy." Came Eves mumbling in her sleep, as Ratchet listened intently to her, "I've never...called you D...i...really should, cos if you didn't know i really..." she then stopped as she started light breathing again, Ratchet let his optics role though he couldn't help crack a smile at Eve who apparently expresses herself most when she's asleep.

"...Jim, turns out...I'm actually a brick layer." Ellen mumbled.

"no cleo, mah bed is nae fur scratchin'...stop meowin' ye dornt soond like a moggie...but by someain fa smoked a whole box ay moth balls or somethin'." Rochelle said having a whole conversation with herself, "Ratchit?" she said, getting his attention slightly but he wasn't sure if it was just her mumblings. But after a while of silence he thought nothing of it, and as they finally stopped mumbling and shuffling finally he tried to get some recharge himself.

* * *

It was well into the night until there was a disturbance and Ratchet had become deep in a comfortable recharge, "Ratchet?" came a hesitantly small voice, Ratchet groaned slightly as he decided to ignore it, "Ratchet?" it repeated, "RatchetRatchetRatchetRatchet Ratchet..."

"**Hmm?**" Ratchet finally said agitated.

"something's wrong."

"Oh no." He said voice full of dread. He turned over as he beheld the three girls, "you feel sick don't you?" he said.

"No." They said together but they were slightly shook up.

"Oh?" he said completely confused. "Well, why are you waking me up in the middle of the night? Primus it's not even dawn yet." he said flopping his head on the berth.

**"we all had nightmares instead, Ah guess mah teacher was reit on 'at part."** Rochelle nervously puffed a laugh as she gave him a hang dog expression.

"Aw." He said casually, "i-i mean oh." He then sat up as he went through the usual process, "**fine **come sit here, tell me about and then go back to sleep." He said as the girls scrambled into his lap, well Eve kept to his side instead.

"I dreamt abit thes Tyrannosaurus" Rochelle started taking the spotlight first. "It chased me an' it was catchin' up oan me, 'en i fell aff a cliff but Ah didn't wake 'en, nae, Ah was caught by a giant cloon w-whose eyes kept bleeding...who thooght cloons were funay anyway!?"She said nestling herself closer to him.

Ratchet shook his head at her expression of vulnerability, "You know that scenario is not possible." He said bringing her chin up. "Well apart from the falling off cliffs and the clown with bleeding eyes may be recreated through..."

"Ratchit!" she squeaked. "Try an' **pretend **ye don't want tae distress me even mair." She whined.

"Ah false hope," he then started over; "none of those things would **ever **happen." he acted out.

"Still felt real, 'at sensation ay fallin' an' runnin'." She said slightly fascinated.

"See what happens when you intake too much of that stuff?" he said smugly. "Is that why you've been waking up grumpy these past few days?"

"Nae, Ah normally lit **you **sleep." She argued.

"Well played. But the lesson here is **always **listen to **me**." He said pointing to himself so that Ellen and Eve also got this message.

Rochelle then crawled up his torso as he held her in the crook of his arm, "mah stomach hurts." She said laying her head on him.

"It'll pass." He said gently as she moaned with a pouted bottom lip. "Naive girl." He added grinning slightly, he then lifted his gaze from her to Ellen who on purpose made herself known by swinging her arms above her head, Ratchet sighed as he rested his head in his free hand, "Oh Ellen, do, you want to talk about **your** dream?" he asked sarcastically.

Despite being just as ill from candy as the others she jumped up and down to make sure she was the focus this time, "there was a lot of empty land and allot of fire and skulls." She started cheerfully.

"Good grief what **do **you watch?" he inquired with a horrified face.

"Then there was allot of terminators but they were all pink and were wearing sparkly sunglasses." She continued.

"_Humans seem to like there apocalyptic stories" _Ratchet thought as he continued to rest his head in his hand, "And you woke up because of the hostile machines?" he guessed.

"No the pink and sparkly sunglasses were too bright but then one of them was wearing blue eye shadow." She said.

Ratchet just made a soft hissing sound as he moved on, "What about you Eve?" he asked.

"I don't have nightmares." She scoffed proudly.

"Then why did you wake up?" He said rolling his optics.

"These fuckers woke me up with their whimpering." She said half asleep. "But while i **was** sleeping i **did **have a dream." She said.

"Oh pray tell what was it about?" he sarcastically stated again letting his head rest up against the wall.

"I was in a dark room." She said stating it confidently but hesitantly.

"A dark...room." Ratchet said sounding unimpressed.

"It was small and tight." She added more hesitantly this time then she put two hands around her throat, "i couldn't breathe." She said imitating the gasping.

Rochelle blinked a few times with a hung mouth, "Eve, Ah didne know ye were claustrophobic." She said.

Eve blinked at her a few times herself confused, "claustrophobic?" she said.

"A fear of small closed spaces." Ratchet said.

"I'm not scared of that! J-just don't like it, I've been thrown into too many closets and the basement and under the sink..." she trailed off.

Ratchet formed a weak smile, "Well of course no one would like that." he said.

"As i said it was just a dream, a weird dream that i don't care about." She said stubbornly but then started playing with her hair. "Can i sit up there with you Roche?" she asked shyly.

"Why don't ye ask Ratchet first?" She mocked with folded arms.

"I'm not asking." She huffed putting her hands in her pockets.

"Eve you can sit up here if you want." He said lightly.

"N-Not that i want it's just that..."

"Shut up Eve." Rochelle suddenly said grinning.

"Screw you, you stupid bitch!" she yelled back after her sudden verbal attack.

"Great comeback frae a lassie who's dumber 'en a sack ay bricks."

"G-Girls."

"Your Moms a sack of bricks."

"Girls!"

"At leest ah hae a Mom." Rochelle spat as she made her way down Ratchet and onto his berth.

Now what occurred was two girls brawling on the bed, Rochelle had one hand on Eves hair as she kicked her, Eve went with scratching Rochelle's face as she started biting her shoulder, Ellen started making sounds of distress as Ratchet was stunned to the sudden change of events, "Ratchet do something." Ellen pleaded hiding behind his leg.

Ratchet tried to figure out how to separate the girls but he couldn't get a lock on there shirt collars they just kept moving, and then as his patience grew thin, "right!" he hollered as he pulled the girls from the shirts, then let them dangle in the air as the two continued to kick and scratch the air, "that's it! no more sugar for the rest of your lives!" Ratchet yelled turning the girls wide eyed and started yelling over each other.

"Why shoods Ah pay th' price fur her being a neanderfall?!"

"She's a god damn nerd!"

"Joost coz Ah can coont numbers and spell mai ain name..._unlike ye_, doesnae mean i'm a nerd!"

"Nerd."

"Ye boggin Monkey face."

"You smell like grease!"

"Yee reek of everything mingin'!"

"Your...your...your Scottish!"

"An' yer terrible at attemptin' tae be racist!"

"Enough!" Ratchet yelled. "you girls are supposed to be friends instead your attacking each other like...like human adults!"

They both rubbed their heads as the adrenaline rush had wore out and they were now feeling the aftermath, Rochelle had three scratches across her cheek as well as a light bite mark on her shoulder, Eve had lost a clump of hair but it wasn't noticeable, as well as a few bruises on her stomach and legs. "My face is startin' tae sting." Rochelle said trying not to touch the wound.

Ratchet sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, then he abruptly put the girls to one side of his berth as he threw himself out of it, then he started grumbling about them possibly killing each other, he then started throwing allot of pain killers and sedatives out of this one section which was practically enough to fill up a pharmacist, the girls actually put their hands in front of their face just in case the rain fall of tablets attacked them, "right." He said as he took hold of Rochelle, then gave her a cotton wool ball, "put that on your face."

"b-but that's..." she started as Ratchet forced her hand on her face getting a shriek of pain from her, "**Why did ye dae that?!**" she hollered.

"It's late, i have no patience and its quicker to just get it over with." He said.

"But it stung." She said with big wide eyes.

"Enough with the feel sorry for me face." He said.

"Eve attacks me, she gits out of it and ye put even mair pain on me." She pouted.

"Don't twist the situation; you are both in the wrong here, now you both apologize or you can sleep in the hallway." He said as he place Rochelle on the berth next to Eve, both scowled at each other before mumbling a inaudible apology "good enough, now do i have to send you two back to your respective guardians or do you want to continue staying here?" he said.

"I guess i can stay here you're not much of a jerk this time." Eve mumbled.

"As long as those two don't try to kill each other again i guess i can too." Ellen said. "_Dad said he'd check in anyway_" she added under her breath.

"Your just a baby aren't cha?" Eve mocked her.

Ellen played with her feet, "a baby with connections" she said in her defense.

"Yeah, yeah you big baby." She continued to state proudly before she copied Ellen in playing with her feet, "Can i still bunk with you Ratch?" Eve asked sounding more like Ellen this time.

"If you have to." He said lightly as he went to the other side of his berth and lay on his side swiftly moving past everything that has happened, he sighed relived as he focused on recharge but it seems no one wants to see him content as the three of them then climbed over his head to get to the other side, "what, ow! Are you, ow! Doing now..." He groaned rubbing the parts of his face that got treaded on.

"We're gettin' a draft back there when your backs facing us." Eve complained as she found herself a place to sleep beside him. Then Ellen went up to her as she stared at her with a smile. "whats wrong with you?" she said.

"Can i sleep beside you Eve?" She asked.

"Oh god really?" Eve sighed, "Fine but if you throw up on me I'll beat the crap out of you." She said as Ellen wrapped her arms around Eves face getting comfortable. "you have problems dude, seriously." She said before she turned Ellen to face the other way then she put her arms around her.

"Do not." She replied sleepily.

"Do too, now shut your pie hole and go to sleep already squeaker." She said resting her chin on Ellens head.

Ratchet watched the two as Rochelle kicked him in the nose, "ah!" he exclaimed holding a hand over it, "what is wrong with you girl?" he said.

"'at hurt Ratchit." She said in a hurtful manner.

Ratchet looked to Eve and Ellen first as he confirmed they were more focused on sleep then mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Rochelle, she forgave him easily as she lay herself down, Ratchet brought her closer as she had made this a **rule** now, then **finally** let himself relax. "No more candy for you." He said.

"What abit Easter?" she said.

"Easter? Wait, there are **more **holidays?!" he exclaimed.

"loads Ratch, th' three of us could pit a hole in th' governments pocket." She jested.

"m-more holidays?!" he said holding his helm.

"Thanksgiving..." Rochelle started, counting her fingers.

"what?"

"Christmas, Easter, Valentines day, lots mere for opportunity of junk fud!" She cheered.

Ratchet was horrified that there were more days of the year that would cause him mental suffering so he sat up abruptly, "Optimus!"

* * *

**A/N 27/01/13 a few references in there lol, oh man todays my friends 21st but she texted me saying that they were going out, but she didn't specify the day...so i assumed it was going to be on the day of her birthday, well i was wrong and it was last night...needless to say i feel bad :( but i hope she can return from uni so i can give her, her present :) man i suck _ anyway, hope you liked this chapter and next one will be Ratchet showing her the basics when treating his 'patients' he's going to try and help her for whats to come in the future and perhaps help her with with this 'fear of blood' problem :) please R + R and i still take suggestions as demonstrated here i hope Nightfury97 approves of what i've done here ;D**


	16. Home Part 1

**A/N while writing these chapters i get sudden ideas and already have the future chapters drafted down lol, at one time i think i even had the Dinobots in one, yeah thats right i had the girls mimiking Grimlock XD**

**anyway we have a little Ratchet and Rochelle saga now :)**

* * *

**Home Part 1**

Ratchet was patching up a wound on Bumblebees arm and took the chance to show Rochelle some basic Autobot anatomy, "Well this solves mah fear ay bluid**.**" She said standing up on the table as she watched Ratchet work she found that glowing blue blood was more appealing to look at, "But then again thes isn't exactly whit Ah wanted tae dae oan a seturday." She moaned.

"I've got my hands full as it is; if you're going to keep being with me then you can chip in and help." He said.

"I'll lit ye know, Ah hang aroond ye fur observation, i'm secretly studyin' ye."She argued.

"Studying me for what purpose?" he asked.

"Fur any kin' ay intelligent life." She jested cupping her two fingers in circles as she placed them over her eyes pretending she was using binoculars.

"Well that was an axe to the spark." He stated sarcastically.

Bumblebee beeped nervously amongst the two, when Ratchet repaired him he would be too nervous to use English, "what's his problem?" Rochelle said.

"I'm getting round to fixing you Bumblebee, stop being impatient." He said flatly to him.

"Like ye know whit patience is." Rochelle continued as Ratchet threw gloves in her face, "Hey!" she exclaimed throwing daggered eyes at him.

"Put those on, you want to be a medic I'll start you off from an early age." He said. As she put them on she looked at Bumblebee as she snapped the wrist part of the glove into place.

Bumblebee beeped again in utter fear of the duo, Ratchet shook his head wearily it was only the simple injuries Bumblebee would make a fuss of, plus it seems he doubted Rochelle's abilities partially to her youth and partially to her size though he didn't 'beep' that as his exact words but Ratchet took it that way anyway, "Bumblebee just grin and bare it, Rochelle needs to learn hands on as well as from informative sources and with your particular frame its perfect for her to practice on." He said pulling on Bee's arm in not the most gentle fashion as he then turned to Rochelle, "as well as preserving life, you also need to develop good people skills to be able to reassure the patient and keep them calm...as well as do the job quickly before they can complain about the pain." He said lightly. Bumblebee then sat up as he was about to comment on the whole '**good **people skills' before Ratchet pushed him back down again, _"move again or make any kind of noise and I'll put you out."_ He said in a demonic tone making Bumblebee become submissive and starting to slightly tremble, "see? Now you say something to him." He said casually.

"Mind if Ah quote ye?" she asked.

"Quoting me? Flattering." He said holding a hand on his cheek.

So Rochelle cleared her throat as she decided to say something Ratchet has said to her on a number of occasion, "You better sit still or I'll throw you into your atmosphere then watch you burn up on re-entry!" she yelled mimicking his tone and voice. Then she grinned at him innocently pretty pleased with herself.

Ratchets expression dropped to the mocking impersonation, "Right...let's just move on to the wound itself, come here." He said mustering her to move closer to Bumblebee's arm wound, she then lent in for a closer look as she squinted her eyes. Ratchet rolled his optics, "put your glasses on if you want to see it clearer." He lightly pointed out.

"What's th' benefits of seein' **ye** clearer?" she said casually.

Ratchets jaw quivered as he held back a comeback for he had only his self to blame for her growing sarcasm, "w-we just need to seal the wound around here." He continued pointing to the arm. "But why don't you clean it up first?" he offered.

"erm okay j-joost aroond it reit?" she asked slightly hesitating to clean it as she let her hand hover with a simple cloth, Ratchet then placed his hand on hers as he guided it around the energon.

"Something you'll be doing on humans except a different type of biological make up." He said.

"i-i jist hope, that Ah can get ower that phobia, cruel irony eh?" she said as Ratchet continued to guide her hand.

"I'm sure you will, but even if you don't i can always do with a couple more hands." He said getting a slight sparkle from her eyes and a slight hang of her mouth she almost looked like a confused toddler, _"don't you act so surprised girl" _he thought to himself amusingly. After cleaning Bumblebees wound Ratchet then transformed his arm, "now i just seal the wound." He said brushing her to one side.

Bumblebee slightly winced mostly to how long this was taking, "Rochelle, patients distressed." Ratchet said as he continued working.

"God don't be sae melodramatic." She moaned at Bee providing a slight forceful slap against his leg.

Bumblebee beeped sadly as he never made another sound, he wasn't going to get any kind of sympathy here, "there all done, don't know what you were getting so worked up about." Ratchet said transforming his arm back.

Bumblebee sat up with tired optics, he beeped wearily as he got up, saluted the two casually and left, well it was more of a slow walk and then a quick dash out of there. "Weel there's gratitude, ye fix heem up an' he jist walks aff without a thenk ye or a kiss mah crease." She said folding her arms.

"It comes with the job." He shrugged. "Now help me clean up." He said wiping the Energon from his hands.

"Yoo mean **all** thes Energon?" She scoffed.

He turned to face her as he put some tools away, "of course, we start with seeing if you can endure all the little jobs, that's the first test if you want to be a doctor." He said as she gave him a hissy fit expression. He then poked her lightly in the stomach, "but it is quite a quantity of Energon, I'll let you off easy this time." He said.

Rochelle grew a large smile, "Cheers Ratch." She said pulling off her gloves carefully, "Hey?" she then said.

"You want me to dispose of your gloves now?" he said hands on hips.

"No, Ah wanted tae ask a question." She said, she then closed her eyes in a smug manner as she dangled her gloves in his direction, "but ye can dae that too, seein' hoo yoo're nae daein' anythin'." She said opening one eye to him.

"Ho-ho, girl, your treading on thin ice." He threatened but blindly disposed of her gloves anyway. he then stopped with his back turned, "w-wha...?" he uttered before he suddenly held a hand to where his spark was, he groaned in absolute agony as he gripped the med table with his other hand, then he completely fell to the floor.

Rochelle ran over to the edge as she saw Ratchet collapsed on the floor, "Bloody heel! Ratchit ur ye alright! Ratchit!" she cried.

Ratchet lay there still as he casually opened his optics, "had you fooled didn't i?" he said casually.

Rochelle's face went red with rage, "the heel is wrang wi' ye?! Ye pig headed auld bot!" she yelled at him.

He grinned at her flushed cheeks, "i was merely having a small spark attack, i mean you want to ask a question? I was that taken back i didn't know what to feel." He stated with light sarcasm.

"Damn it you nearly gave **me **a heart attack." She hissed holding a hand on her chest as she calmed her thumping heart.

"Almost?" he said casually.

"Naw **that's **nae funay, you'd realize whit ye were missin' when somethin' was suddenly gone." She argued.

"Oh? So now you're referring to yourself as a 'something' now?" he said wiping the med table down.

"Mr Comedian." She scoffed scuffing her feet across the table, "now, can Ah ask ye somethin'?" she said.

"Go on." He said continuing to clean his table.

"**Would** ye miss me if Ah left?" she asked.

He stopped mid clean as he processed what she just said, then whipped his head to her, "What?" he said in a breathless tone.

"yoo heard me, Ah don't really like repeatin' myself." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine, let me rephrase, your leaving?" he said questioning why she would ask such a thing if she didn't really mean it.

"Weel, Ah, might be." She said eyes wandering towards the floor.

"**Why?**" he demanded throwing a fist on the table making Rochelle stumble slightly, "u-uh I-I mean, why now?" he said in a calmer tone.

"My Dad wants tae move back tae Scootlund." She said.

"For what purpose?" he said slightly raising his voice going back and forth in denial of what he actually wants to sound like at this point. "What i mean to say is, well, what are his reasons?"

"Weel Ah think he misses me Mam, I've heard heem oan the phone a few times talkin' tae Mams side ay the family." She said.

"Aren't they...separated?" he questioned.

"Yeah but he still cares abit 'er, as in he worries abit 'er." She said.

"What is the worry?" he said.

"She is kind ay, what's th' word? North, South, bipolar? Yeah bipolar. Mah time wi' her is bonnie blurred but Ah remember hoo it was wee tae start with but then she just got worse Dad thought he could deal wi' it and help her through it but when she started throwing verbal abuse of hatred it became a wee bit unbearable for him." She said.

"Verbal abuse?" he said.

"i do remember th' way she acted, she'd say she hated us ur she didn't know who we waur Ah don't understand it really, he wants tae be able to wark somethin' out with her, th' main reason we moved haur is coz, well th' final straw fur my Dad was when Mam grew violent, even threw a lamp at mah heed." She said.

He frowned at that comment "at your head? How much force was behind it? Was the damage substantial." he asked looking her over tilting his head to the side in doing so.

"weel Ah was unconscious, is what mah Dad told me anyway, and Ah have a scar." She said moving a part of her fringe to reveal a noticeable scar behind her hair. Ratchet trailed a finger across it slightly pressing it, Rochelle flinched slightly to how cold it was not to mention how unexpected an action it was.

"It must have hurt." He said quietly still exploring the old scar, "poor little femme." He blurted unknowing.

Though Rochelle mentioned nothing just watched his oblivious expression as she continued. "Anyway she probably didn't mean it but it was tay much fur Dad the fact that Ah ended up hurt, sae we moved here, Dad has family here so...but fittin' in a new coontry wasn't onie easier ye know coz ay mah accent an' all but I've learned to tae try an' speak a wee bit slower." She said.

"When-when are you leaving?" he said a faint tone of panic.

"Three days." She said holding her fingers up.

"t-three days but I've only just...i mean i want..." he sighed as he found his words, "he's your Father." he said wavering his hands about seemingly unaffected by the news, "and, you're at an age where you need to depend on him to make the decisions for you." He said calmly.

Not really the reaction she wanted, though she could tell he was repressing it and constantly changing his tone, why can't he defend her once in his life? as in protest against this? "Yeah." she said instead as a sigh, "an' I'd loove tae see mah Mam again mabbe she is getting better." She said. "Weel Ah, better gang start packin'."

"Why did you not mention this before?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Coz Ah jist foond out myself, lest night, hoo could Ah tell ye when Ah was cr-upset?" She said holding her arm and rubbing it, she noticed Ratchet turned his head to the side as she said that, she smiled to herself anyway even if he had his problems with being straight with his words, well **these **kind of words but never mind she's used to it, "I'll jist be across base, gathering a few things I've left here from time tae time." She said swaying.

"Er, right of course, you better start now you've only a few days left and i don't want to find a whole pile of your scrap under my berth." He lightly scolded with a forced laugh. "H-Here I'll, help you down." He said solemnly placing his hand flat on the table she walked on as she kept her vision on him though he never looked at her from there out as he placed her on the floor. "Oh, speaking of scrap." He said turning to the side he brushed allot of stuff out the way as he brushed a hello kitty notepad into his palm, "here it's, actually been there for a few months i forgot to return it to you." He said as she took it from his palm.

"Oh?" she started as she flicked threw the pages, "hae ye bin lookin' through thes?" she asked suspiciously.

His optics gazed to the left, "No." He lightly scoffed though still not looking directly at her.

"u-huh, sure." She said smiling, she then turned towards the door, "I'll see ye in a bit 'en." She said walking out.

Ratchet lent up against the side as the doors closed behind her, "of course." He said wearily.

* * *

**A/N Rochelle waits for him to say something, Ratchet waits for her to say something, good grief there as bad as each other :p well, maybe Ratchet a little more, also on a side note i am so mean to Bumblebee, and after all that crap he goes through in the movies, Damaged vocal processor, being capture by sector 7, being practically tortured by them, losing his legs, living in Sams garage, falling to his knees when it seems Sam is dead, almost getting a shot in the back of the head by Soundwave, he is forever doomed to not get a break lol any more unfortunate Bumblebee moments i failed to mention? :P you know what include them all, whatever series he was in ;P**

**also speaking of Bumblebee, his vocal processor will not start playing up again for a long while yet, it'll probably be when Ellen is 15 and Roche and Eve are 17 so that's a loooong while :)**

**oh and after this one I'm making a chapter with jazz5454's OC making an appearance (just for one chapter though) this is a one time thing because it kind of fits in with my plans, but anyway, the chapter will be called 'Babysitter' and it features Eve as the one who will be babysat *Primus have mercy :S* I'll be having Jazz in this also so him and Ironhide can catch up on things, yeah i feature Jazz in my stories as 'the wanderer' just exploring Earth basically and from time to time will make an appearance, yeah he's not dead *ALL LIES!" :3  
**


End file.
